Can we make this work?
by Ronniellefan
Summary: Ronnie and Danielle attempting to repair their relationship. Will it be as easy as they want it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. I have started it from the morning after the wedding; Ronnie couldn't find Danielle on the wedding night. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was the morning after the night before for Danielle Jones. The morning after her mother, her own mother, had rejected her. The morning after she had repeated what she had done with Paul. Except it wasn't with Paul, it was with John or James, she couldn't even remember his name. She felt disgusted with herself but she wanted to forget. Forget the pain her mother caused her both emotionally and physically. Forget the rejection and humiliation. Just forget everything.

As the sun burst through the open curtains, Danielle slowly opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She thought to herself how stupid she had been, getting drunk and going to a man's house whose name she couldn't remember. She dragged herself up from the bed, untangling the covers around her and stood up. He was still lying there, asleep, so Danielle slowly gathered her things and left. She felt the cool air smack her face as she left the building. Content that she had picked everything up, she slowly made her way to the end of the street. From there she could see a bus stop, which she casually walked to. Her head flew into a tailspin of thoughts as she sat down. Had Ronnie found the truth out? Did she even care? What was she suppose to do now? Could she go back to Telford? What were the people of Albert Square thinking about her? As the bus arrived she snapped out of her thoughts and boarded it. How was Danielle supposed to know Ronnie was a mess, a shadow of her former self? Or that Ronnie had spent the whole night crying for the one thing she cared about, her baby, her Danielle?

Ronnie Mitchell hadn't slept all night, she had been simply staring out of the Queen Vic's window for the past 10 hours, waiting for her daughter, the one thing in her life that had mattered and she had rejected. Every blonde girl that went past made her heart jump. Jump at the thought that it was Danielle. As the twenty past eight bus turned up, Ronnie's heart leapt. There she was. Danielle, looking frightened, scared and with pain behind her eyes. Ronnie ran all the way through The Vic, through the double doors onto the street. She had to find where she had gone. She ran through the Square as fast as her legs could carry her and followed her little girl in the white dress. Just as Danielle was about to enter the Slater's, she heard a voice, a woman's voice, Ronnie's voice.

"Danielle!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chapter was short so I thought I'd update with a longer one! Thank you for all the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

She spun her head around and in front of her was the woman she had been dreaming off ever since she could remember, the woman who Danielle loved with all her heart and the woman who only 10 hours earlier had thrown her daughter out onto the street, saying the most hurtful things.

"Danielle, baby" Ronnie's voice was full of love, full of warmth but yet Danielle kept a frown upon her face, as Ronnie edged closer to her baby, her eyes filling with tears.

"No." Ronnie stopped abruptly as Danielle spoke coldly. "I can't do this Ronnie; you made your decision last night. Who would want a daughter like me? A freak? Someone you throw onto the streets? I disgust myself"

Ronnie recoiled in shock. How could Danielle think like this? She had been all Ronnie had ever wanted; she wasn't complete without her baby. She watched in horror as Danielle turned away from her, and walked towards the Slater's' front door. Her brain kicked in and she ran to stop Danielle, pulling her arm towards her, hoping her baby would be brought closer to her. Danielle stopped. Did Ronnie really want her? She was too afraid of been hurt again by the one person she loved, but the way Ronnie looked at her before filled Danielle with love. She hoped Ronnie would look at her in the same way, as she turned around. Ronnie's eyes filled with tears as Danielle embraced in a hug with her mother. The one thing they had both wanted for so long, and it was happening. Danielle broke down in tears as Ronnie held her close.

"This is all I've ever wanted Danielle. I've been dreaming of you my whole life." Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear, as Danielle sobbed into Ronnie's shoulder. "I can't believe you're so perfect. I never meant those things last night, I promise, I was hurting, hurting over losing you. If you let me, I'll be the best mum I can be."

Danielle pulled back, basking in her mother's love. "You've hurt me so much Ronnie, more than anyone. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can forgive you. All the things you said to me, everything you did. I love you so much and all you ever did was hurt me."

"I know and I am so sorry Danielle. If you had told me earlier…"

"You don't think I tried?" Danielle spat out, was her mother trying to blame her? "I tried so many times. You change so much I couldn't ever find the right time to tell you…and when I did you rejected me. Now you're trying to blame me?"

"No Danielle, it's not like that" Ronnie stuttered. She was trying so hard to say the right things but it was so difficult. She didn't want to upset Danielle even further, but they needed to talk.

"I suppose next you're going to blame me for the abortion? Your own grandchild. It wasn't my decision, you told me to do it. I was only trying to make you happy. Make you proud" Danielle rambled on. "I wanted that baby so much…so much and you, you, told me to get rid of it!" She was shouting now and could feel the eyes of people in the Square watching her, judging her.

Ronnie felt her eyes burn up. She felt the guilt, the guilt that she hadn't stopped her own daughter when she felt she should have and now Danielle was blaming her, but Ronnie had to make her see, that all she ever cared about was Danielle.

"Danielle…"

"NO, Ronnie. You listen. Everything I did was because of you. I love you so much and you rejected me twice, nineteen years ago and last night. I need you in my life but I'm not sure I can forgive you. You caused me so much pain. Pain I never even knew about before I met you."

Ronnie watched as a distressed Danielle ran into the Slaters, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes fell with tears as a single one ran down her check. She would do all she could to get her daughter back.

Danielle lay on the sofa crying to herself. She was pathetic and she knew she was, even Ronnie realised it. All the things that could have been, that she had dreamed off, had disappeared in less than 24 hours. She switched on her phone and it immediately beeped signaling a message, 50 messages, all from the past night and this morning. Every single one of them was from Ronnie. Horrified Danielle sat up. Had Ronnie really wanted her? Did she mean everything she had said? Danielle gasped as she realised the mistake she had made. She bolted towards the door and as she ran out, she fell. She hit the ground hard as a hand reached out to try and stop her fall. Ronnie jumped up from where she was sat and ran over to Danielle.

"Danielle! Danielle!"

"I'm fine, really" Danielle said whilst attempting to get up.

"Let me help, please."

Ronnie put both her arms around Danielle and gently helped her up. Danielle winced in pain as her ankle touched the floor. This didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie,

"Danielle, are you ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sat down. I didn't know how long you would be"

Danielle looked up towards he mothers eyes. Ronnie smiled at her daughter and led her inside. She couldn't help but feel love every time she looked at her daughter and hoped that this was a step towards the relationship they both craved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I'm a bit late updating, I've had a busy weekend so I decided to make this chapter extra long, it was supposed to be two chapters but I joined them together so I hope its ok! **

Danielle was in her mothers company. The mother that had craved for so long. Ronnie couldn't let Danielle out of her sight as she sat her down on the sofa, despite having to run and get some ice for her swollen ankle which she did as fast as she could. She didn't want to be away from her daughter, afraid she would be gone again. Ronnie sat down next to Danielle placing the ice on her baby's foot.

"Oww…"

"I'm sorry Danielle. I'm just trying to make it better" This situation would seem normal to outsiders. A mother attending to her hurt child but yet it felt so different for both Ronnie and Danielle. This is how is should have always been, from when Danielle was a child.

Danielle smiled at her mother. She couldn't believe this was the same Ronnie Mitchell, the ice Queen of Walford. Ronnie picked up on the smile.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing. You're just so different. Listen, Ronnie. I'm sorry about before, it's just you make me so nervous. I'm afraid of doing anything wrong and you shouting at me."

Ronnie gasped. "Don't be sorry. I should be the one who's sorry. Sorry for everything I've ever said to hurt you. Sorry for everything I did. Sorry for making you feel how you did. I don't think I will ever forgive myself…but I hope you can forgive me. We can be together like mother and daughter, how it always should have been."

Danielle felt a tear in her eye as another slid down her face. It was all she ever wanted and Ronnie knew. Upon seeing this, Ronnie moved her hand to cup her daughter's face. She never wanted to cause her daughter anymore pain and she wanted to take away the pain that she had caused. As tears spilt from both their eyes, the duo felt reunited at last, as they pulled each other into a warm hug.

"Ronnie" came a small voice "please can you get off my foot."

The two women giggled in each others company as Ronnie rearranged herself. After several more minutes of close contact they pulled apart.

"Danielle. I was thinking…would you, I mean do you want to, if you would like you could come to my flat and we could talk things over…"

Shocked, Danielle opened her mouth to speak. The moment pause was too much for Ronnie who thought she had done wrong again.

"Sorry. It was only an offer. You don't have to…I thought you might want to but it doesn't matter…"

"I'd love to Ronnie." Danielle interrupted.

Ronnie beamed as she stood up. Helping Danielle up, they both stared into each others eyes, taking in every detail of each other's faces. As they left the Slater's house and limped through the Square, they couldn't take their eyes off one another. The whole square watched as the two blondes made their way through. Rumors started spreading, gossip spread through like wildfire, but to Ronnie and Danielle nothing mattered except each other.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Ronnie asked once they got back to the flat.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Ronnie beamed at her daughters manners. How well she had been brought up she thought. She still couldn't believe her baby, her Amy, was here with her. She wanted to make everything perfect for her.

Danielle studied the flat as Ronnie walked in with two cups. She sat down next to Ronnie and the two began conversation.

"I ne…want to know everything about you" Ronnie began. She was going to say "need" but didn't want to suffocate Danielle or make it sound like she was too overprotective. Danielle choose to ignore what Ronnie was about to say and continued:

"I found out I was adopted when I was five, my mum told me that I had another mum but she couldn't look after me, and she gave me the locket. I haven't taken it off since." Danielle instinctively felt for her locket around her neck and started to panic when she realised it wasn't there. Despite Ronnie being there, Danielle still needed the security that her locket had given her. Ronnie picked up on the worry and started to comfort Danielle.

"Its ok sweetie, I have your locket." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two identical lockets. She gave one to Danielle and proceeded to put the other around her own neck. Even though her baby was here, she needed the locket. She needed as a reminder that her daughter was always with her and even now, with her daughter in front of her, she needed to feel safe and her locket always showed her that her daughter was safe.

Danielle smiled at the similarities between her and her mother.

"I have one brother…Gareth. He was adopted too when I was 4. He's only a couple of months younger than me. I went to a Primary school in Telford and went to Secondary school there too. I passed my GCSE's and A-Levels just before my, my mother died when I was 18."

Ronnie relished in the information her daughter was giving her. This was all she wanted to hear for the past nineteen years. She felt pain when Danielle mentioned her adoptive mother, it should have been her that raised her daughter.

"Then I decided to come and look for you. You were everything and more that I had ever wanted. Beautiful, confident, sophisticated and I was just so plain. I thought you'd be disappointed to have me as a daughter…so I tried to get to know you first but you were so, so difficult. I never knew what you were thinking and then…then" Danielle burst into tears as her mother comforted her.

"Danielle, sweetie, its ok. I'm here now. I'm so sorry." Guilt was etched on Ronnie's face as she comforted her daughter. She felt so helpless. So disappointed with herself for causing so much pain.

Hours had passed since they came to Ronnie's flat. They had settled into a routine of Danielle telling Ronnie everything about her, and Ronnie telling Danielle everything about the mother she longed for. Cuddled up on the sofa, they were now watching TV as the sipped coffee. Danielle's breathing slowed as she started falling asleep, whilst leaning against Ronnie. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep. Ronnie beamed as she felt Danielle cuddle up on her. This was everything and more than she had ever wanted. She picked up her phone and started to ring Roxy,

"Hello Rox. It's me"

"Where the hell have you been Ronnie? I've been so worried!"

"Sorry, I've just had such a good day. She's here Rox, my Amy, she's really here."

"Danielle? She came back?"

"Yes, she came back Roxy. She's the most perfect person I have ever seen. I can't believe she's mine."

"Aww. I'm so happy for you Ronnie…Amy please be quiet!"

Ronnie laughed. "Can't you control your daughter?"

"Shut up Ronnie. You won't be able to control your daughter once I take her out on the town!"

"She's never going out Roxy. I'm not letting her out of my sight!"

Roxy laughed down the phone "We'll see Ron. I better be going, Amy's teething. I'll pop over tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of Course Rox. Danielle would love to see Amy"

Ronnie put the phone down as she smiled to her self. Her daughter was back with her and Ronnie had never felt happier. She felt Danielle move under her arm as Danielle turned her face towards her mother. Her big wide eyes staring up at her mothers perfect face.

"Let's get you to bed baby." Ronnie helped her daughter up feeling like the proud mum she should have always been, as they made their way to Ronnie's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I hope its ok, the next chapter involves a lot more of Ronnie and Danielle together so I'll try and update tomorrow! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

It was well after midnight and Ronnie still couldn't sleep, she was still staring at her beautiful daughter. She heard her mumble in her sleep, tossing and turning in a nightmare. Ronnie put her arm around her daughter; comfort her so she always knew she was there for her baby. How could she have been so naïve and not realised. The similarities were there, so were the clues. Danielle was always around Ronnie, in her shadows, asking her questions, wanting her advice. If only Ronnie had realised earlier, she wouldn't have caused so much pain, hurt her daughter the most precious thing in Ronnie's life. Ronnie traced around Danielle's face taking in every feature, every random strand of hair and every freckle on her daughters face. She could only imagine what Danielle was like as a child, Danielle could tell her everything but Ronnie wanted to see it for herself, see her daughter as much as she possible could, but she knew it was impossible. They would never got the past back, but she could look forward. Ronnie drifted off to sleep in her own thoughts, with a tight clasp over Danielle.

Danielle awoke early. She felt like she was been tightly held onto the bed. She forgot where she was and started to panic. Not another Paul or John/James she thought. She turned around and braced herself over what she was about to see. To her surprise, there was Ronnie, looking less than perfect, snoring. Danielle giggled as she realised her mother was only human, just like her. She gently moved her mother's arm as she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to make breakfast for her mother but the thought of food made her vomit. She ran straight to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. She cleaned herself up and walked back into the living room. She started to feel very dizzy and sat down. This was so unlike her, Danielle thought, she was never ill.

Ronnie was waking up in her bed. She was struggling to open her eyes and moved her arm across the bed to cuddle her daughter. Her eyes shot open when she realised she was alone. Where was Danielle? She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Danielle! Danielle!"

Ronnie went into the living room and felt a wash of relief as she saw Danielle watching the TV. Danielle looked up at her mother as a smile crept across her face. It had only been 24 hours since Ronnie and Danielle had been reunited but Danielle felt so happy in her mothers company.

"Want to watch TV with me?" Danielle shyly asked Ronnie. Ronnie indicated for her daughter to move up and sat next to her daughter extending her arm around her. Danielle felt goosebumps at her mothers touch. It was all so new, different to how Ronnie usually was. She wasn't sure how she felt, could she trust Ronnie?

"Roxy and Amy are hoping to come around later. Is that ok?" Ronnie didn't want to push her daughter and their relationship had only just begun.

"Mmmm"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ronnie could sense a difference in the tone of Danielle's voice, worry overcame her. It was a new feeling that Ronnie hadn't felt before.

Danielle pulled away from Ronnie, moving Ronnie's arm from around her. "I can't do this, I'm sorry Ronnie. I need to go and see Stacey."

Ronnie nodded. "Of course Danielle. Do you want me to come with you?" Ronnie knew not to push her daughter away but wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. It was so difficult when Danielle wasn't around as Ronnie was full of constant fear.

"No. I need to do this on my own…just me and Stace"

Danielle stood up, whilst Ronnie watched intently. Danielle felt dirty. She had been in the same clothes since the Wedding and hadn't had a shower or brushed her teeth. She needed to get to the Slater's to get away from Ronnie and to get clean, so she was more presentable. Ronnie followed Danielle to the door and squeezed her shoulder as she left the house. Danielle gave a small smile and walked away from her mother. Ronnie watched Danielle make her way across the square and gently closed the door. Sobbing, she sat down against the door, worrying she was pushing her daughter further away than before.

Danielle felt the warmth of the shower upon her body. She was washing away the pain and washing away memories of her mother. How could she change so much in such a short time? Could she ever trust her again? Tears fell down her face as she thought of everything Ronnie had ever said to hurt her. Why was it so hard? Getting out the shower, she heard Stacey's voice.

"Dan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, just a minute Stace."

Danielle got dressed in fresh clothes and made her way out of the bathroom, to the living room downstairs. Stacey was sat there half asleep. She had obviously had a good night before, without any worries. Danielle felt jealous. Why couldn't she be like Stacey? Forget everything? Stacey stirred as Danielle walked into the room.

"Morning Stace"

"Danielle! Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I have been?"

"Sorry. I was with Ronnie." Danielle said guiltily.

"What? She believes you? After all those things she said to you Danielle, why do you even care about her?"

"Because she's my mum" Danielle's voice rose. She felt like shouting at Stacey, it was all too hard to explain. There was a long pause as both girls were deep in thought. "It's so hard Stace. I don't know what to do, I'm afraid she's going to turn and be like she was before. The way she looks at me…it makes me so happy but what if she changes again? I can't deal with it"

"You don't have to deal with it. Stay here with me"

"But I'm afraid if I leave, I won't be able to go back. She won't want me if I reject her"

"Shes your mum Danielle. She'll love you whatever you say or do…"

"She's not like all the other mum's though. Shes beautiful, amazing, she has a motorbike, Stace, and a nightclub. That's not like a normal mum, and I'm just so, so…ordinary"

Stacey moved across the sofa to comfort her best friend. She had seen Danielle hurt so much before that she was always seen Dan crying but it didn't make it any less painful.

"What do I do Stace?"

"I…I…don't know. Why don't you talk to her? Explain everything?"

"It's just so hard…I never know what she's thinking. If I shout at her, I'm afraid she'll shout back at me and look at me…how she did at the wed…that night"

"Well if she does, tell me and I'll sort her out, that Ronnie Mitchell thinking she's queen of the world."

"She's not like that Stace…"

Danielle saw the smile creep across Stacey's face. It was just how it was before, Danielle defending Ronnie. The two girls giggled at each other.

"OK, I'll go and speak to her, but in my own time k?

"Just don't spend the next seven months trying to explain!"

Danielle giggled. She and Stacey were talking for what seemed hours about everything and nothing. Danielle felt relaxed in her company and could forget the situation with Ronnie and how Roxy and Amy were suppose to be visiting later. This is how she wanted it to be with Ronnie. Danielle suddenly felt sick again. She wasn't near food, so what was it? She ran to the bathroom mid-conversation leaving Stacey alone.

"I'm sorry Stace…I don't know what's wrong with me" Danielle apologized entering the living room.

"Some stomach bug I guess?" replied Stacey.

"Hmm…maybe" Danielle couldn't help but think maybe there was more to her sickness as her and Stacey made their way to the kitchen to get some food.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I promised a Ronnie and Danielle chapter but after reading the reviews, I decided to clear up a few things and rewrite a few chapters. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy it and it is the same standard as the rest of the chapters as I wrote it quite quickly. Thanks again for the reviews and I'll try and update tomorrow or Friday. **

Over the road, Ronnie was still sat against the door. She wanted Danielle to believe her every word but she knew that her daughter only thought badly of her. How could she blame her though? Ronnie knew she had said the most awful things and she hoped that one day the two of them would be able to move on; she knew it would be difficult but she would do anything for her daughter to be back in her life. Last night, Danielle had opened up to Ronnie, told her everything about her life. Ronnie knew from Danielle's interview at the club that Danielle loved talking about everything she liked and disliked and she felt most comfortable in situations like last night. Ronnie let Danielle just open up, pretend that she was just a friend who Danielle told everything to; so that Danielle felt comfortable in her mother's company and so Ronnie learnt everything about her daughter. She still felt though that Danielle was hiding things, how she was really feeling. She could sense something was wrong and she was worried Danielle was putting a barrier up, just like she had done herself, to stop Ronnie hurting her again. All she wanted was her daughter back, but she knew it would take a long time to regain Danielle's trust.

Sitting down at the table, Danielle was eating a sandwich whilst talking to Stacey. She suddenly realised that she had forgotten all about Roxy and Amy visiting later in the day, she started to panic thinking that Ronnie would think that she didn't want to be with her. The opposite was in fact true, Danielle wanted to be with Ronnie more than anything in the world, but she wasn't sure she could forgive her. Not just yet. She still heard all the awful things Ronnie had said, it haunted her in her sleep but she needed Ronnie. Ever since her adoptive mum had given her the locket, she knew her life wouldn't' be complete without her real mother. Staring into the locket every night made Danielle feel closer to her mum, even if she couldn't be there, and even when Danielle had finally met Ronnie she dreamed of her being nice and loving her the way she said she did now. But Danielle still couldn't put the past behind her, it was all too much. She needed Ronnie so was trying to get close to her again, hoping she wouldn't be rejected but yet she believed if she did just one thing wrong that Ronnie would look at her with a face of hate and reject her yet again. Last night she told Ronnie everything about her, she just wanted to hear Ronnie tell her everything about her, and by telling Ronnie everything about herself she could find out information about her mother she craved, the things she wanted to know for months, her favourite colour, TV show, breakfast. Once she had started telling Ronnie about herself, she couldn't stop. She was just so happy that her mother wanted to know her. She wasn't ready to forgive but she was worried if she pushed Ronnie away then Ronnie wouldn't want her and she would be alone and that was Danielle's biggest fear.

"Stace, I've got to go. I promised Ronnie I'd go and see Roxy and Amy," Danielle said whilst leaving the table.

"Dan, you've only just got here!"

"I've been hours Stace, Ronnie will be worrying about where I am!"

"Let her worry…"

"I can't Stace…"

"She hasn't wondered where you are for the past 19 years!"

Danielle went red. Why did every mention of Ronnie bring back bad memories…Ronnie's worst mistake, the baby she didn't think about, the abortion. Every mention brought up painful memories that Danielle would rather forget. She wanted to forget so badly, but she needed to talk about it to be able to forgive Ronnie, why was life so hard on her? The life she had craved for so long and was finally here but yet it wasn't as straight forward as Danielle had wished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, not quite the heart to heart you wanted but it's all building up to it! Hope you enjoy!**

Ronnie was tidying up the flat waiting for Danielle to get back; she needed to take her mind off her daughter. She had been gone hours but Ronnie didn't want to ring her as she was afraid she wasn't going to come back. The pain would be unbearable if Danielle rejected her, so she wanted to go at Danielle's pace and this involved giving her independence. Ronnie longed to see her daughter again and smell her smell afraid that if Danielle was gone for too long she would forget what she looked like or smelt like.

Across the Square, Danielle had left the Slater's. However painful it was to see Ronnie, with all the bad memories, she still needed to see her if Ronnie still wanted to know. She had so many things bottled up inside her that she just needed to let out, get the weight lifted off her shoulders and she could only do this by talking to Ronnie. She dreaded the conversation, bringing up all the pain Ronnie had caused, but it needed to be done before they could move on with their relationship. Danielle reached the flat and hesitated by the door, she didn't know if she was ready to face Ronnie again, afraid that when the door opened it would be the Ronnie that looked at her with hate not love. She couldn't deal with another rejection, it would all become too much, but what if it was the Ronnie that looked at her with love? She melted at the sight of Ronnie, especially when she pulled her close to her and all she wanted was the closeness of her mother's body. Danielle knocked on the door, weary about her actions.

Ronnie was pacing around the flat like she had been doing for the past twenty minutes; she was now walking around the bedrooms. She heard a knocking at the door and sprinted there, worried if it was Danielle that she would go if the door wasn't answered quick enough. Danielle was shocked at how quick the door opened in front of her but a smile suddenly crept across her face at the sight of her mother. Her mother's smile made all the pain disappear, all the bad memories that Ronnie had caused, because Danielle knew her mother's smile was genuine and it meant she loved Danielle.

"Danielle…" Ronnie held her breath as her daughter walked in; she still couldn't believe she was actually here. She put here arm around her daughter as she led her into the living room. The hairs on Danielle's neck stood up at her mother's touch. "Did you have a nice time with Stacey?" Ronnie wasn't sure how to start a normal conversation with her daughter, there was still so much she needed to know about her.

"It was good. We talked a lot" Danielle looked up at her mother, still smiling. "I think I needed a catch up with her. I know its only being two days since I saw her but I missed her so much!" Danielle was rambling but Ronnie didn't care, she just wanted to listen to her baby, she just wished that Danielle would speak about her like that. Would she even miss her if they were apart?

"I'm glad she's your friend Danielle, you two get on so well" Ronnie wasn't quite sure what to say, she wanted to talk to her daughter but she didn't know where to start. Talking about Stacey seemed a good idea because it didn't bring up any painful memories for either of them. Danielle just smiled at her mother, unsure of what she could say to her. The two sat on the sofa simply just their joining hands was their only contact as neither knew how to react or what to do. Ronnie felt the tension in the atmosphere so started talking again. "Roxy and Amy are still ok to visit later, if you want them to?"

"Yeah, of course its ok, Amy is my cousin"

"Of course," Ronnie felt embarrassed, why would Danielle not want to see Amy, she used to babysit her after all. "Sorry, I know you love Amy"

"That's not what you said last week…" Danielle didn't know where that came from, she just blurted it out. She was obviously referring to when Peggy was in hospital and Danielle got to look after Amy, but she didn't mean to let her thoughts come out. She didn't know where to look as she pulled her hand out of Ronnie's, embarrassed at what had just happened. "Sorry…"she mumbled.

"No, don't be sorry Danielle; it's me who should be sorry" Ronnie lowered her head thinking back to all the awful things she had said, she still kept her arm outstretched hoping Danielle would put her hand back in hers.

"For what?" Danielle was ready to just blurt everything out, it all needed to be out in the open.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie stuttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Danielle hated being like this towards her mother, she just wanted to be close to Ronnie, let her mother hold her, tell her that she loves her but there was too much holding her back.

"Why? I don't even know where to start Danielle. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, everything I said, I'd take everything back if I could, I promise, I wouldn't hurt you, let you have an abortion…"

Danielle stopped her mother. "You wouldn't take me for an abortion?"

"Danielle, I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe this." Danielle stood up running her fingers through her hair, "You told me to get rid of it, told me I was the biggest mistake of your life and now you're telling me YOU regret it, what about me?"

"Please, Danielle…"

"No Ronnie. I told you yesterday I regretted having that abortion and now you tell me you do too. I came to you for help…"

"It would have been my grandchild Danielle…" Ronnie didn't know what to say. She didn't want Danielle to get any more worked up, but how could she lie to her own child? It would cause more problems in the long run.

"And my baby Ronnie, my own flesh and blood, and I got rid of it for YOU!" Danielle ran out of the room. Ronnie heard the door slam on the bathroom and the loud cries of her baby. It was heartbreaking but Ronnie didn't know what to do. She'd never been in this situation before; she just went with her instinct and walked towards the bathroom door, knocking quietly.

"Go away Ronnie. I hate you…" Danielle said between cries. Ronnie's heart fell, she dreaded those three words. The words Danielle had just spoken and what made it more painful was that her own daughter had spoken them.

"I just need to explain baby…"

"Explain what? How you made me get rid of the child that I wanted? That you wanted too? I can't take much more of this Ronnie, every time I speak to you or look at you, it just causes pain." Danielle was speaking through the door; it was a lot easier than seeing Ronnie face to face. She was sat up against the door, crying into a tissue, unaware that Ronnie was mirroring her actions on the other side.

"I need to explain everything, sweetie, if you just let me. I want to take all the pain away that I caused. Help you to understand. I need you in my life Danielle, I love you too much, I can't let you go"

Danielle's crying was slowing, she was so angry at Ronnie but when she spoke such caring words she couldn't help but want to listen, get to know her. _I love you_ those words meant so much to Danielle and to hear them out of her own mother's mouth meant so much more. She wanted to believe the old Ronnie had gone but she wasn't sure she could trust her own thoughts yet or the words that Ronnie spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

"Please Danielle, let me in…" Ronnie spoke softly to her daughter through the door; she just wanted to hold her close. Danielle was unsure of what to do let her mother in or keep her distance. She wanted her mum so badly that every muscle in her body ached but she didn't want Ronnie to cause any more pain. They needed to talk, Danielle knew this but she didn't know where to begin, every memory she had with Ronnie caused her pain. "Please Danielle," Danielle could hear her mother's cries through the door, begging her to let her in. She couldn't see the tears or the pain inside Ronnie that longed for her daughter.

"You've caused me so much pain Ronnie, every memory hurts me inside everything you said and did…"

"I know sweetie, I just want to make you understand…"Ronnie sniffled between her cries, urging Danielle to open the door. She couldn't bear the thought that she was hurting her mother so Danielle slowly opened the door to find Ronnie sat on the floor. Ronnie let a small smile show on her face grateful to her daughter for giving her another chance. Danielle just stared forward whilst tears ran down her face, she daren't look at Ronnie.

"Make me understand then" she gritted through her teeth. Danielle didn't know why she was been so stern, but it helped the pain go away and made her less vulnerable. Ronnie stood up to face her daughter but Danielle wouldn't keep eye contact, she looked everywhere except at Ronnie.

Ronnie had to make Danielle believe her, and if this meant bringing up painful memories from when Danielle was taken from here, she'd do it.

"I've loved you ever since you were born Danielle, my dad, he…he took you when you were born. I had two hours and twenty three minutes with you and then, then he took you. You were crying for me, your mother, and he wouldn't let me hold you. I was only fourteen, I thought my dad would protect me, not take away the most precious thing in my life…" Ronnie started to crack, she just wanted to cry for the baby she had mourned, all the time she had spent and now here was her daughter in front of her, more beautiful than she could ever imagine. "You were my baby, Danielle, mine and he took you. You were so beautiful, and he took you. Away from me, your mother. I never saw you again, Dani, I have this picture of you that I used to stare into every night wondering who was tucking you up at night, were you well, what did you look like…then my dad told me, told me, that you were…dead…and it broke my heart baby…" Ronnie cried. She just let all her emotions fall out, Danielle watched on with a tear in her eye. She wanted to comfort her mother but she wasn't sure how. She held out her hand, hoping her mother would take it. Ronnie immediately did, squeezing it in encouragement. "I thought you were dead…my own dad he lied to me. I thought my precious daughter was dead…had died without her mum by her side. I couldn't imagine how scared my baby must have been…I shut myself off, hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. Then I met you Dani," Ronnie looked up at Danielle hoping they would have eye contact but Danielle was still staring at the floor, tears running down her face. Ronnie moved her fingers up and down her daughter's hand, trying to comfort her. "You brought back so many memories, I thought if I shut you off too things would be easier, but they weren't. I love you so much and I couldn't stop thinking of what my daughter must have been through. I thought you were dead, Dani, I couldn't bear to live without ever seeing my little girl again. It broke my heart." Ronnie let out soft cries, whilst holding Danielle's hand. She could hear her daughter making the same sounds, she just wanted to hold Danielle, never let her go. "Then when you told me the truth…I…I really wanted to believe you but I've been hurt so much…I'm so sorry Danielle. Really I am." Danielle moved closer to her mother unable to see her crying, as Ronnie pulled her into a hug. They hugged, sobbing into each other, whilst their arms were tightly wrapped around the other. They were reunited in their pain at last.

"All the things you said to me, Ronnie, I can't forget" Danielle whispered into her mothers ears, "I want to. But I don't know if I can"

Ronnie's heart leapt. Danielle did want to know. "I'll help all I can, Dani. I hope one day you can forget, but I'll help you to try and forget. Forget the pain I caused you…"

Danielle smiled to herself, knowing now that Ronnie really wouldn't leave her. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she needed to forget. "You hurt me so much…" Danielle had so much to say. How could she let it all out at once?

"I know Danielle, I'd do anything to take away all the pain" Ronnie whispered whilst brushing Danielle's hair with her fingers. "Anything Danielle…"

"Why did you just treat me so badly Ronnie? You could have picked anyone, why me?" Danielle spoke slowly not wanting to upset Ronnie anymore than she already was. Ronnie struggled to think of the right answer. How could she even start to explain? "You attacked me after your…da..dad asked me to get those letters. I hadn't even known you for long and you attacked me. You ripped up my Christmas card in front of me, threw me out the club…you even tried to get me arrested…"Ronnie had tears streaming down her face, she didn't realise the extent of the pain she had caused. Danielle was still holding onto her mother in a hug, she didn't dare let go. "You threw me out at Christmas…when I got…pre..pregnant." Danielle hung her head in shame at her actions, as Ronnie held onto her tighter. "You left me at the second appointment, kept me away from Amy, called me the…the, biggest mistake of your life, threw me out off the Vic and humiliated me, Ronnie. I can't get hurt anymore…I've had enough!" Danielle sobbed going back through all the memories. It was worse than she could remember, but letting it all out made it better, made her feel closer to Ronnie. Ronnie pulled her head away, but still had a tight grasp on Danielle.

"Listen Danielle, I'm so sorry. I can't ever forgive myself so I understand if you can't forgive me…but I want to try and forget…for us to live together and be like proper mother and daughter…" After hearing Ronnie speak, Danielle had the confidence to look into Ronnie's eyes. She could see the sparkle and the tear stained face but all that mattered to Danielle was that Ronnie wanted her. However difficult it could be, she knew she had to try.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. Please read and review! **

Ronnie and Danielle were still embraced in a hug when they heard a knock at the door.

They didn't want to let go of one another afraid that they wouldn't get another chance. Ronnie slowly let go of Danielle as Roxy's knocking on the door got louder. Danielle longed to hold onto her mother for just a minute longer but she knew she had to let go so Ronnie could open the door. Danielle ran into the bathroom to check her appearance wanting to look good for her aunt and cousin. Ronnie opened the door to a tired looking Roxy and crying Amy.

"I've been knocking for ages Ron, what took you so long?" Roxy said whilst trying to get Amy's pram through the door as she saw Ronnie's tearstained face, "What's wrong Ron, is it Danielle?"

"No, everything's fine Rox," Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled at she helped get Amy though the door. "We've just being talking"

"Are you sure Ron, you look a bit, of a mess"

"You're so kind Roxy, I'm fine honestly…" Ronnie walked into the flat wondering where Danielle had got to. She had to still be in the flat as the back door was locked. "I'm just going to get Dani…"she said as she searched worried her baby had gone again. She needn't have worried as Danielle walked out of the bathroom clutching a tissue. Ronnie immediately put her arm around her daughter to check she was ok. "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine Ronnie, really. Just had to clean myself up a bit…"

"You look beautiful, Danielle really, you always do"

Danielle blushed. She wasn't used to people saying such things and especially not from Ronnie.

"Is A…Amy here?"

"She's in the living room with Roxy; I know they'd love to see you" Ronnie led her daughter into the living room to Roxy and Amy. Danielle grabbed tightly onto Ronnie as she was nervous of seeing her aunt. Danielle had always got on well with Roxy but now she knew who she was it made it different. What if Roxy didn't like her? Couldn't forgive what Danielle had done, keeping that secret for so long? Ronnie and Danielle walked into the living room to find Roxy trying to get Amy to sleep. Roxy looked up when she saw Danielle and Ronnie enter.

"Hi Danielle are you ok?"

Danielle nodded, unsure of how to act. "How's Amy?"

"She's teething. It's a right pain, she won't sleep at night and I can't get her to sleep during the day!"

"Could..I…try?" Danielle cautiously asked. She wanted to cuddle her cousin and show her how much she loved her.

"Be my guest!" Danielle let go of Ronnie's hand and went to pick up her cousin from Roxy's arms. Ronnie watched proudly as her daughter rocked Amy in her arms, soothing her niece as she was trying to get her to sleep. Amy was becoming quieter and quieter as she was held by Danielle. Roxy beamed. "You're a natural Danielle, you'd make a great mum" Ronnie glared at Roxy, knowing babies were a sensitive subject around Danielle. Danielle just kept quiet staring at her cousin, rocking her to sleep. When Amy finally fell asleep Danielle smile was full of pride. She was the only one of her family who could get Amy to sleep. Ronnie beamed at her daughter, she was so proud.

"Dani, you're a miracle worker! You'll have to look after her more often, but you won't be getting paid now your family!"

Danielle blushed. "I'd love to Roxy, where do you want me to put her?"

"In the pram, she should be ok" Danielle lowered Amy into her pram, holding her carefully. Danielle smiled as she stood up, she was so glad to have Amy as her cousin. She didn't know what to do now, go back and stand with Ronnie or sit down next to Roxy. Ronnie noticed this and indicated for her daughter to sit down next to Roxy on the sofa. Danielle did but immediately felt uncomfortable. Ronnie could sense the tension in the room but like Danielle she wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Can I have summat to eat Ron, I'm starved" Ronnie laughed; Roxy always knew how to start a conversation however simple.

"Would you like anything Danielle?" Ronnie questioned. Danielle shook her head and continued to look at the floor. Danielle didn't know what to say, she was too afraid of saying something wrong. Roxy was sat next to her picking at her nails.

"Did you get them done at Booties?"

"Yeah, I did," Roxy looked up at her niece and smiled "It's really good there, I'll have to take you some time" Danielle smiled. "How's it going with you and Ronnie?" Roxy asked.

"OK I guess, we are just getting to know each other."

"I know she might look intimidating but she loves you, you know Dani. She's almost back to the old Ronnie with you around,"

Danielle looked up. Could she really be changing Ronnie? Maybe the old Ronnie was slowly disappearing. Ronnie reappeared in the room, holding a sandwich for Roxy. She went over and handed it to Roxy whilst indicating for Danielle to move up closer to Roxy. Ronnie sat down next to Danielle on the edge of the sofa and held her hand. Danielle felt uncomfortable in-between her aunt and mum, but holding Ronnie's hand seemed to make everything better. Danielle looked up at Ronnie and smiled, Ronnie instantly smiled back.

"How's Peggy coping?" Ronnie broke the silence but knew she had said something wrong as she could feel Danielle's body become tense. She held tighter onto her daughter's hand.

"She's ok I guess. Shes gone away with Aunt Sal for a bit, Phil's looking after the Vic, and Dad…he's gone." Danielle moved uncomfortably, trying not to think about Archie and all the pain he had caused her. Roxy could all feel the tension. "He's gone, you know Dani, Phil got rid of him. He won't stop you from seeing Ronnie anymore, and you can see me and Amy as much as you like" She held out a hand for Danielle to take which she did. Danielle still couldn't believe that she was sat her between the family she had spent so many nights dreaming about, it was just too much. Everything she wanted was here and she couldn't help but let out a few tears, she was just so overwhelmed by how she had being welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Heres the next chapter, hope you like it!

Danielle was still sat with Ronnie. Roxy and Amy had left a couple of hours ago but Ronnie and Danielle hadn't moved from the sofa. They were both so happy to be in each other's company. Danielle was fiddling with Ronnie's fingers as Ronnie was playing with Danielle's hair. Neither had spoken for a while but the peace made it easier for both of them, they couldn't say anything wrong. Ronnie's stomach rumbled loudly as Danielle laughed at her. Ronnie went red, embarrassed that her stomach had broken the silence. Danielle just laughed even more at Ronnie's bright red face.

"I guess you're hungry" Danielle joked. She was becoming more comfortable in her mother's company, but she still felt weary of what to do. She was so afraid of doing something wrong and Ronnie rejecting her but she was slowly starting to believe that Ronnie had changed. Ronnie nodded while she laughed, she was still embarrassed but happy that her daughter finally felt relaxed enough to joke with her. She knew it would be hard for Danielle to trust her but she prayed that her daughter would forgive her and she could be the mother she knew she was always suppose to be.

"Do you fancy going out for a meal?" Ronnie bit her lip as Danielle stopped laughing. Danielle didn't know what to say, she had wanted more than anything to eat with Ronnie, a simple thing to every other mother and daughter, but after her public humiliation she was unsure of being seen out in public. "We could just go out to the café…or I could go and buy some food, I don't have anything in: Roxy ate the last of it…" Ronnie hoped her joke would make Danielle laugh but it just seemed to make her tenser. Danielle realised that she would either have to eat out or go out with Ronnie to the shop, neither sounded appealing, but Danielle didn't want to stay at the flat by herself, she wanted to stay with Ronnie, with her mum. Ronnie grabbed hold of Danielle's hand and squeezed it as she looked into her daughters beautiful brown eyes. "I promise I wont let anyone say anything, sweetie, I'll stay with you, hold your hand and we can leave when you want…You could stay here whilst I went and got something if you wanted…"Ronnie didn't want to let Danielle out of her sight but she knew that Danielle may want different.

"I don't want to stay by myself" Danielle whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't want you to be by yourself…" Ronnie stroked Danielle's face as she smiled. "I promise Danielle, if anyone says anything or if you want to go, I'll stay by your side" Ronnie knew that Danielle was apprehensive about going out in public. Roxy had suggested earlier that they go to the park but Danielle had refused, she didn't want to be seen by anyone. Ronnie felt guilty, knowing it was her fault. She just wanted Danielle to feel happy but she knew that everywhere her daughter went there was some reminder of the pain she had caused her. Danielle looked up at her mum.

"Promise?"

"I promise baby." Ronnie couldn't contain her smile as she pulled her daughter into her chest, squeezing her body against Danielle's.

After much deliberation, Ronnie and Danielle had decided to go to the Caf. It was close to Ronnie's flat so if Danielle wanted to they could get back to the flat quickly. Ronnie also thought that the Caf might be quieter as it was early evening and it would mean less people for Danielle to face. Ronnie held Danielle's hand tightly as the crossed the square, not wanting to let her daughter out of her sight. She wanted to protect her, emotionally and physically, hold her close and never let her go. As they reached the door of the Caf, Danielle paused. Ronnie turned to face Danielle as she put her hands on Danielle's shoulders.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want baby. I understand."

Danielle managed a little smile. She was still adjusting to the difference in Ronnie. "It's fine, Ronnie….I..want..to go in." Danielle wanted to make Ronnie proud, show her she was as strong as her, that she really was a Mitchell. She wasn't sure if she could cope but she wanted to make Ronnie proud, still afraid that she could turn on her. Ronnie smiled and pulled her daughter into a close hug. Danielle wrapped her arms around Ronnie's back, melting into her mother's arms. She had dreamt so much of moments like this and now it was happening it was so much better. Ronnie led Danielle into the Caf, standing in front of her hoping that Danielle would feel protected. Danielle could feel the stares of people on her but was surprised at the small amount of people in the Café. There was only about seven which made Danielle feel better. She could sense Ian Beale staring at her from the counter but she tried to ignore him. Ronnie and Danielle took a seat in the corner, away from the rest of the customers. Ronnie's smile reassured Danielle as they sat opposite each other, holding hands across the table.

"What do you fancy Dani? You can have anything…don't worry about the cost" Ronnie passed the menu to Danielle worried that her daughter would only pick the cheapest item; she knew that's what she would do. Maybe Danielle was more like Roxy though? Always spending other people's money, she hoped Danielle was more like her, her mother, but she just needed to know that information. Danielle nodded. She buried her head in her menu, trying to choose what she wanted. She didn't want something too expensive afraid that it would put Ronnie off, she didn't want her to think that she always went for expensive items. Ronnie too had her head buried in her menu, wanting to choose something that she thought Danielle would like, hoping she could get it right. Prove to herself that she did know her daughter but she couldn't. She had no idea what Danielle would choose and she felt ashamed. Danielle had asked her once to go out for a meal and she declined. Now she wish she had gone, found something out about her daughter. Danielle put the menu down as she decided what she wanted. She was going simple, just a sandwich and a drink, possibly a doughnut if they got a pudding. Ronnie too decided to go simple, a sandwich and a drink. She decided that if Danielle wanted to go then it would be easier with a sandwich than a full meal.

"Have you decided?" Ronnie questioned. Danielle nodded.

"I'll have a tuna sandwich…" Danielle's voice became quiet, unsure of whether to ask for a drink.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll just have some apple juice please."

Ronnie smiled as she got up. She loved knowing what her daughter liked and ate, it meant everything to her. Even leaving Danielle for one minute as she went to order made her worry. Danielle watched Ronnie walk up to the counter and order their meal. She looked around the room seeing who else was sat in the café. She saw Tanya drinking coffee, a few people from the market and Dot with Dotty. Nobody seemed bothered by Danielle's presence which made her relax slightly. Everyone had their own problems; they didn't really care what happened in Danielle's life. For the first time in the seven months she had been her, she was glad. Happy that people wouldn't remember what had happened. Ronnie returned with two drinks placing one in front of Danielle before sitting down. Ronnie didn't know how to break the silence; she longed to hear more of her daughter's life but she wasn't sure how to bring it into the conversation. Danielle too didn't know how to approach a conversation.

"Tanya doesn't look well does she? I think its Laurens trial this week…" Ronnie attempted to start a conversation; Danielle looked at Tanya seeing the sadness in her eyes and simply replied with a nod. She didn't want Ronnie to talk about anyone else; she wanted her to tell her about her life and everything about it. Danielle had longed to hear this information for months, planned what she was going to ask but being in Ronnie's presence she wasn't sure what to say. Ronnie continued "Amy's growing up fast isn't she, she loves you, you can tell. You're her favourite cousin"

Danielle looked up. Cousin. She loved that word. Amy was her cousin and she still couldn't Ronnie knew. She could use it freely and whenever she wanted. She knew Amy had loved her from the start, and hearing Ronnie say it made butterflies in her stomach. She smiled at Ronnie who instantly smiled back.

"You can babysit a lot more now, but don't expect to get anything. You know what Roxy's like with money!"

"I'd love to babysit, I love Amy. She's so beautiful"

"Just like you then" Danielle blushed as Ian came over with the meal.

"I hope you realise that you ruined a good night for me. I lost all the money from that stupid wedding…" Ian spoke but stopped as Ronnie glared at him. Danielle just looked at the food wishing that Ian would just go away. Ian walked away as Ronnie held out a hand for Danielle to take. "I'm sorry Danielle, I told him not to say anything…"

"It's ok. He obviously doesn't have anything else to talk about…"Danielle forced a laugh at the end, letting Ronnie know that she really was ok with it. Deep down though, Danielle wished people would stop blaming her. She was still hurting from Ronnie's rejection and how she had avoided Danielle's question about why Ronnie had picked her to treat badly. She just wanted to forget but every breath she breathed and every time she moved, something else or somebody reminded her of the pain that Ronnie had caused her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter should be up later this week!**

Ronnie and Danielle sat in silence whilst eating their sandwiches. They could both feel the tension rising but neither were sure how to break it, what to say, how to act. They were both afraid of doing something wrong. Danielle got up as Ronnie watched her intently.

"Where are you going baby?" She said as she too stood up, afraid it was all too much for Danielle and that her daughter wanted to leave.

"Just to the toilet Ronnie…" Ronnie nodded as Danielle walked away. She sat down when she saw Danielle go into the toilet and put her head in her hands. After their heart to heart earlier Ronnie had thought everything was fine, Danielle had opened up to her. Maybe she had pushed her a bit too far, forced her out of her comfort zone by bringing her out. Ronnie couldn't help but feel guilty about everything; it was her who had changed Danielle after all. Everything she said to her, everything she had done, how she had acted, she regretted everything. She knew Danielle still thought about what Ronnie said all the time but Danielle didn't know that Ronnie did too. Ronnie replayed everything in her head all the time, wishing she could have acted differently, she wished she had never said all those awful things to Danielle; it would have made it easier for Danielle to trust her.

In the toilet, Danielle was staring at herself in the mirror. She needed to get away from Ronnie, from the people in the café. She fiddled with the locket which she had around her neck as she opened the clasp and started at a fourteen year old Ronnie. She wished she could go back to when she dreamt about the Ronnie in her locket without any bad memories, dreaming about what could be. A tear escaped her eye as she thought back to when she had first decided to find her biologically mum, just after her adoptive mum had died. She had been so upset when Lizzie had died but knowing that she had another mum made her feel better, knowing that somebody may still care. She had Andy but he became slightly distant when Lizzie died and was closer to Gareth. Danielle had always been a mummy's girl. Danielle looked back up at the mirror studying her face, wishing she could look more like Ronnie. She wiped the tears away from her face, ready to face Ronnie again, hoping she would still look at her with love. Ronnie seemed to make everything better. Danielle opened the door and walked out the toilet, surprised at seeing Ronnie with her head in her hands. She approached her slowly.

"R..ron…ronnie, are you okay?"

Ronnie immediately looked up as she heard her baby's voice. She moved her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine baby, just thinking that's all" She smiled at Danielle hoping that her daughter would sit down. Danielle didn't; she just stood there looking around. "Do…do you want to go?" Danielle nodded; she could feel the stare of Ian Beale staring at her, as his words repeated in her head. _You ruined a good night. _Danielle knew she had ruined so many lives that night. Peggy's, her new life was gone. Archie, he had lost all of his family due to Danielle. Roxy had lost the dad she loved and Phil had finally learnt the truth about Suzy Branning. Ronnie got up, she hadn't finished and was still hungry but all she could think about was looking after Danielle, making her smile again. She put her arm around Danielle's waist and led her out of the café, scowling at Ian as they left. The air outside hit them, they had only being about thirty minutes but it had soon turned dark and cold. Ronnie pulled Danielle in closer to try and keep her warm as they walked slowly across the square. Danielle moved into Ronnie, loving how close her and Ronnie were, it seemed to make all the pain disappear. As they walked past the Vic, Danielle froze.

"Danielle…"Ronnie stopped as Danielle was frozen to the spot. She didn't understand why they had stopped but then realised where they were. They were stood where Ronnie had thrown Danielle out, exactly on the bit of tarmac that Danielle had laid on. Ronnie felt a lump in her throat rise as they just stood there, in each other's arms. "Danielle, I'm s..sorry. I should have taken you the other way." Ronnie cursed herself for bringing Danielle this way, it was quicker but the Vic held so many bad memories. Ronnie tried to pull Danielle away but Danielle stood firm, simply staring at the road. Ronnie wanted to go, standing where she had thrown her baby caused her more pain than she could imagine. She was supposed to protect her child and she threw her out, she felt sick recalling all the things she said that night. "Danielle… please, I'm so sorry. Let's go back to the flat, we can warm up and talk there if you want…"

Danielle didn't reply. She was going over and over the events at the wedding. Every time she went over that memory, she felt more pain. She just wanted it to go away, Ronnie was there holding her. She was supposed to make this pain go away but how could she when she had caused it. _Who'd want a daughter like you? _Danielle shuddered at that memory. That was one of the worst; it made her feel useless and showed how much Ronnie hated her at that point. Ronnie felt Danielle shudder,

"Please, sweetie, let's go."

"wh..why?"

"Why what sweetie?" Ronnie wasn't sure exactly what Danielle meant.

"Why me? Why did you hate me so much?" Danielle couldn't move her eyes from the spot on the road, she wanted to look at Ronnie but she didn't have the courage. Ronnie's stomach churned at her daughter's question. Why did Ronnie treat Danielle badly, and only Danielle? Ronnie felt ashamed but she didn't know why. Danielle was so innocent and kind, it was just easy for Ronnie to pick on her. Ronnie felt guilty at times but Ronnie thought she had being denied the one thing that mattered, her daughter, and had to take her anger out on someone and Danielle was always there, asking questions, asking for advice, following her around. How could Ronnie tell her daughter that? She felt sick just thinking about it, she couldn't think how Danielle would feel.

"I…I…I don't know Danielle" Ronnie whispered afraid of causing Danielle more pain. "You were, were just there…" Ronnie hung her head in shame, still having a tight clasp on Danielle. Danielle pulled away slightly at her mother's admission, she didn't really understand. How could Ronnie treat her so badly for just being there?

"I…I don't understand…"

"I'm so sorry Danielle, if I could take back everything I said, I would…" Ronnie let a tear slide down her face. "I never meant to hurt you, I never hated you, I…I…just…"

"I just wanted you, Ronnie. I just wanted my mum" Danielle burst into tears whilst still staring at the road. Ronnie pulled Danielle into a hug as she rubbed her hand up and down Danielle's back. Danielle cried into her mother's hair as Ronnie placed a kiss on Danielle's head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. All I've wanted all my life is you…" Ronnie and Danielle stood embraced in a hug as each tried to let their pain fade away. This was all they had both wanted for their entire lives, just to have each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, thanks again for the reviews! **

Ronnie lay watching as Danielle slept silently. She couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike, especially when Danielle was wearing her pajamas. After going out last night and Danielle acting how she did, Ronnie thought it would be best if they stayed in the flat all day. She hoped Danielle would sleep for a while so Ronnie could continue to study her daughter's every feature and so she didn't have to answer anymore questions. However much she wanted to answer every question Danielle asked she knew that it would cause more pain to them both. As Danielle moved around in her sleep, Ronnie couldn't keep her eyes off her. She loved just watching Danielle; it made her feel all warm inside, so full of love. Last night she felt so helpless. Danielle had needed her but Ronnie wasn't sure how to comfort her. She had caused the pain, the memories that Danielle replayed in her head, so how could she comfort her? She felt like everything she said was wrong, and hurt her baby even more. She had managed to calm Danielle down and bring her back to the flat, help her get changed and into bed. Ronnie felt like she had finally accomplished something, she felt like a real mother to Danielle, but she still felt so guilty. She hoped with time that the guilt would fade as would the bad memories and that she and Danielle could finally move on together. Danielle moved closer to Ronnie in her sleep as Ronnie put a protective arm around her daughter wanting to keep her away from any harm. Ronnie placed a kiss on her daughters head as she snuggled into her, pulling the duvet over both of them. She didn't want to fall asleep as it was late morning she just simply wanted to be with her daughter, smell her smell and hold her close. Danielle stirred again as Ronnie fiddled with her daughters hair, whispering promises into her ear hoping that Danielle would hear, promises that Ronnie knew she could keep.

An hour later Ronnie was still snuggled up to Danielle. Danielle had just awoken but was unsure of what to do; did she turn and face Ronnie or did she just lay there? Danielle decided to face Ronnie hoping that her mother was asleep. She turned around slowly to see her mother beaming at her, her blue eyes sparkling with love.

"Morning baby" Ronnie whispered not wanting to break the silence.

"Morning…" Danielle smiled back at her mother as she wrapped her arm around Ronnie's waist, pulling herself in closer. She loved being in her mothers arms, she felt protected and loved.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Tired…"Danielle yawned which was followed by a loud tired sigh. Ronnie simply laughed at Danielle, but was fascinated at Danielle's yawn; it was exactly like when she was a baby except this time there were teeth and the squeak a bit louder.

"You've been asleep for over eleven hours, how can you still be tired!"

Danielle simply shrugged and closed her eyes leaning against Ronnie's chest. She looked up at her mother who was still laughing and gave her a warm smile. Ronnie beamed as she pulled the duvet over Danielle's shoulders. Danielle lay in Ronnie's arms as she rested, trying to forget last night. Ronnie held Danielle close rocking her from side to side slightly, just like she had done when Danielle was born. Danielle relaxed into Ronnie's arms as she moved, feeling comforted by the small movements. The two women laid there for a while enjoying the company and the silence. Ronnie's stomach rumbled loudly, again breaking the silence. Danielle laughed as Ronnie went scarlet red with embarrassment, annoyed that her stomach had again broken the silent atmosphere. Danielle laughed even louder at Ronnie's embarrassment.

"I'm not normally like this, I promise. My stomach never rumbles usually!" Ronnie tried to defend herself but Danielle continued laughing.

"I'll still love you even if you are always hungry!" Danielle said through fits of laughter. She stopped when she had realised what she had just said. She had just said that she loved Ronnie. She started to panic, afraid that it was too soon. Ronnie had only known a couple of days, how could she love Danielle? Ronnie's heart jumped at those words. _I'll still love you._ She felt all dizzy with excitement. Danielle had just told her that she loved her. She felt Danielle tense up and her laughter stop, maybe she hadn't meant to blurt it out. It didn't matter either way; Danielle had still said that she loved Ronnie. Ronnie felt elated; she could only just contain her excitement.

"I love you too baby, more than anything else in this world…" Danielle instantly relaxed realising that Ronnie felt the same. Their eyes met as Danielle looked up, their smiles mirroring the others. Neither one of them had felt this happy for a long time. The silence was broken this time by Danielle's stomach. Ronnie laughed loudly as Danielle turned a dark shade of red, now she knew how Ronnie felt.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry?" Ronnie nudged Danielle slightly, still laughing. Danielle couldn't maintain eye contact with her mother as she was so embarrassed. "Shall we go and get something to eat?"

Danielle started to worry. She didn't want to go out and get something to eat; it was bad enough when nobody was around. After last night she realised it was too soon to see anybody. Ronnie had said she had nothing to eat but Danielle couldn't bear Ronnie leaving her, even if only for ten minutes. Ronnie could sense a change in the atmosphere; she picked up on Danielle's worry.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I…I don't think I can face anybody…" Danielle stuttered. Ronnie kissed Danielle's head.

"Don't worry baby, I'll go out to the Minute Mark and get something. I'll only be ten minutes…"

Danielle nodded. She was unsure of Ronnie leaving but it sounded better than being faced with the people of the Square. Ronnie too was unsure of going but she knew the delicate state that Danielle was in, and she knew her daughter couldn't face anybody. Ronnie stretched her arms as she climbed out of the bed.

"I'll be ten minutes I promise." She bent down and kissed Danielle on the forehead, giving her an encouraging smile. Danielle smiled back, covering her disappointment at Ronnie leaving. She knew Ronnie was only going for ten minutes but she couldn't help but feel that maybe Ronnie was going to abandon her again. Ronnie left the bedroom with some spare clothes. She got dressed as quickly as she could, not wanting to be apart from Danielle for too long. As she left the house she felt the cold air hit her face. She ran across the Square as fast as she could, ignoring the stares that she got. All she cared about was Danielle. She entered the Minute Mark smiling at Patrick as she walked past him. She went straight to the chilled food area, not sure what Danielle would like. She picked up a packet of bacon and a packet of sausages as she made her way over to the bread. She had no idea what bread Danielle liked, white, brown, wholegrain? Did she like crusts? Ronnie thought back to last night and tried to remember what Danielle had eaten. She had had white, but she didn't eat much of it. Did that mean she didn't like it? Ronnie felt ashamed that she didn't know so she got all three, hoping Danielle would like one of them. Ronnie went and picked up some tomatoes and mushrooms, as well as a selection of cereals and some butter. She placed the basket on the counter, smiling at Patrick.

Back at the flat, Danielle lay in the bed alone. She had tried to close her eyes but she was worrying that Ronnie wouldn't come back. She moved around trying to take her mind off Ronnie. Danielle hated being in the flat by herself, she was always worried about little noises that she could hear. She was terrified that Archie would try and pull her and Ronnie apart. As a floorboard creaked, Danielle pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes wishing Ronnie would be back soon.

Ronnie made her way across the Square carrying the two bags full of food. She looked at her phone; she had being over ten minutes. She increased her speed as she got closer to the flat. She was annoyed at her self for breaking a promise she made to Danielle. It didn't matter how small it was, she had still broken it. She said she wouldn't be longer than ten minutes and she had been. Inside, Danielle was watching the clock. Ronnie had been longer than ten minutes; she had been longer than fifteen minutes. A tear trickled down Danielle's face as she wondered if Ronnie had abandoned her. The longer Ronnie was the more worked up Danielle became. As Ronnie reached the door, she put the bags on the floor as she got her keys out. She opened the door calling out for Danielle.

"Danielle, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what you'd like and the Square was really busy" Ronnie tried to make excuses for herself still cursing herself for breaking a promise.

Ronnie started to panic when she didn't hear a reply, had Danielle left? Ronnie put the bags in the kitchen as she walked around the flat. "Danielle?" Ronnie walked into the bedroom, seeing a body under the covers. "Danielle…?" There was no reply, but Ronnie could hear the quiet sobbing of her baby. She gasped when she realised Danielle was crying hysterically as she pulled the covers back. Danielle was tucked tightly into a ball with tears streaming down her face. "Danielle!" Ronnie immediately sat on the bed moving Danielle into her as she cuddled her. Danielle turned around to face Ronnie as she wrapped her arms tightly around her mum. Ronnie wrapped one arm around her daughters back and used the other to brush up and down her daughter's hair. "What's wrong baby?"

"I…I…thought…yo…you'd aband…abandone…d me…" Danielle managed to speak through her cries. Ronnie pulled Danielle closer as she kissed her on the head, and whispered into her baby's ear.

"I'll never leave you Danielle. You are everything to me, my whole life. I don't want to live without you; I couldn't live without you…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm having a bit of writer's block already! I know where I want to take this fic but I don't want to rush into it, but I'm running out of ideas at the moment to take me up to that point so sorry if it's not as good as it should be!**

Ronnie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was still upset about the state that Danielle was in earlier; did Danielle really not trust her that much? She couldn't understand why Danielle thought Ronnie would abandon her but she couldn't blame her. Ronnie had broken her word on every other occasion. After calming Danielle down, Ronnie had insisted that Danielle get a shower and put on some fresh clothes, she hoped it would make Danielle feel better. Ronnie had told her that she would prepare breakfast and it would be ready when Danielle was ready. She hadn't asked what Danielle wanted; she thought it was her job to know so she was cooking everything. She was cooking the sausages and bacon, cutting the mushrooms and tomatoes and making sure there was bread for toast. She had put a selection of cereal out on the table just incase Danielle wanted that. Danielle opened the bathroom door quietly, not wanting Ronnie to know she had finished. She was wearing some of Ronnie's clothes that were a bit too long but Danielle didn't care, she loved the smell of Ronnie on her body. She was thinking about what had happened earlier; she wasn't sure why she had become so upset but she was so used to been let down by Ronnie. Once she started to cry she couldn't stop; she knew it was childish but she couldn't help it, she was just so worried that Ronnie would reject her. Danielle always worried she wasn't good enough for Ronnie and earlier she thought that Ronnie might have realised that too. She couldn't control her emotions at the moment; she always felt down and just wanted to cry all the time, it was her way of letting everything out. Danielle walked into the living room watching Ronnie through the gap in the door. She couldn't believe how normal Ronnie looked; she looked every bit the mum Danielle longed for. Danielle watched Ronnie's every move intently as Ronnie moved around the kitchen. She heard Ronnie swear to herself as she brought out some burnt sausages from the oven. Danielle giggled. Ronnie turned around as she heard Danielle's voice but she couldn't see her daughter.

"Danielle?"

Danielle appeared from the doorway, smiling to herself. "I'm here" Ronnie looked at Danielle and beamed, she looked a lot better after having a shower and sounded better too.

"You didn't hear me…hear me swear, did you?" Ronnie asked questioningly, she didn't want to set her daughter a bad example despite Danielle being an adult.

Danielle giggled again as she nodded. She couldn't believe how caring Ronnie was been and she was acting less than perfect, it made it easier for Danielle to approach her.

"Sorry," Ronnie apologized smiling. "There's cereal on the table and I'm just about to dish this up" Ronnie pointed to the table indicating for Danielle to sit down. Danielle turned and sat at a chair facing Ronnie so she could see what her mum was up to. She didn't want to start; she wanted to eat with Ronnie. Ronnie proudly watched her daughter wait as she dished up the hot food; she had such good manners Ronnie thought. Ronnie placed a plate in front of Danielle as Danielle followed Ronnie's every move. Ronnie sat down opposite Danielle grinning at her daughter, still unable to believe her Amy was really here.

"It all looks really good, thanks Ronnie"

"Its ok baby, you deserve it" Ronnie said putting a forkful of mushroom in her mouth. Danielle and Ronnie sat eating their breakfast, chatting about Roxy and Amy, the club and Stacey. It was just chatter but it meant so much to Danielle, it was everything she had wanted. Ronnie watched Danielle intently, studying every piece of food that she ate, seeing what she liked, what she left, what bread she ate, everything. Danielle was playing around with her food, she was full but didn't want to disappoint Ronnie and not eat everything. Ronnie watched as Danielle moved her food around her plate, Roxy did the exact sane thing when she was full. Ronnie could tell that Danielle was going to force herself to eat everything.

"Well I'm stuffed!" Ronnie said putting her knife and fork on her plate, leaving a sausage and some mushrooms. She saw Danielle put her cutlery down and indicate she had finished too. Ronnie smiled to herself, happy that she had understood just one of Danielle's action, it made her feel more like a mother. "I was thinking Danielle, how about you ring Stacey and ask her if she want's to come over…"

Danielle looked up at Ronnie. She knew Ronnie didn't get on with Stacey so why was she asking her to come over.

"I know you haven't seen her in a while and…and I have some work from the club I can catch up on here at the flat…which I don't think you'd like…"

Danielle looked at Ronnie in amazement; she couldn't believe this was the same Ronnie. "Yes, I'd love that. Thanks Ronnie"

Ronnie beamed, she was so glad she was finally doing something right. "Ok, well you can use the house phone and she can come over whenever she likes, I'll go and get ready. Leave the washing up for me, I'll clean up" Ronnie stood up from the table and kissed Danielle on the head, brushing Danielle's shoulder as she went. Ronnie stood at the doorway watching Danielle for a minute as she thought how lucky she was. Danielle waited until she was sure that Ronnie was in the bathroom before getting up. She cleared up the table, putting everything in the dishwasher. She didn't want Ronnie thinking that she didn't pull her weight. She then walked around the flat, looking at every feature properly for the first time. She looked at the photos Ronnie had on a table, at the dodgy cushion on the sofa and at the light brown stain on the carpet. She hoped one day she would be able to recall every feature in Ronnie's flat. She made her way over to the phone and called Stacey whilst she sat on the sofa.

"Hey Stace!"

"Dani, I haven't spoken to you in ages, where have you been?"

"I'm at Ronnie's Stace," Danielle couldn't contain her excitement at telling her best friend where she was. Stacey knew Danielle had wanted this for so long. "I just wondered if you wanted to come over?"

"Now?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Dan, Nan's making me work on the stall…"

"Oh, ok Stace…" Danielle felt let down by Stacey; they were supposed to be best friends.

"I'm really sorry Dan; I'll try and come over later, ok?"

"Ok Stacey, bye"

Danielle hung up the phone. She felt disappointed in Stacey, she was suppose to care but the more Danielle thought about it the more she realised how she had been such a bad friend to Stacey over the past couple of months, neglecting her to spend time with Amy or Ronnie. She sighed as she fell into the sofa. She couldn't get anything right. She just needed somebody to talk to who wasn't Ronnie; she wanted to let every feeling and emotion she had in her body out without hurting anybody.


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought I'd update again tonight since I had the time to write the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Danielle was sat watching TV in Ronnie's lounge as Ronnie worked on the table. They exchanged words every once so often but each was in their own world thinking, dreaming. Ronnie couldn't help but stare at Danielle, fascinated by her every move and every breathe. Ronnie felt guilty for having to work but she knew that if she got all the work out of the way now, she could spend more time with Danielle later in the week. She also felt bad as Stacey hadn't turned up yet; every single person seemed to let Danielle down. Danielle yawned as she became more and more sleepy, relaxing on the sofa. All this TV wasn't good for her she thought. She wanted to go and lie down but she didn't want to leave Ronnie, afraid she wouldn't be there when she woke up. Danielle yawned again, this time letting out a high pitched squeak at the end. Ronnie warmed at the sound; it was more perfect than she could remember. She looked up at Danielle, her daughter forcing herself to stay awake.

"You can go and lie down if you want, sweetie"

Danielle shook her head, adamant that she wasn't going to leave Ronnie.

"I'll still be here when you wake up…"

Danielle shot a look at Ronnie,

"Promise?"

Ronnie smiled, happy that her daughter still wanted to place a small amount of trust in her. She knew she would be able to keep this promise.

"I promise" Ronnie smiled a huge smile at her daughter, one she used very rarely but just the simple sight of her daughter made her all excited inside. Danielle got up, smiling at Ronnie as she walked past. She wanted to place all her trust in Ronnie but she knew that they had to do it one step at a time. If Ronnie keeps this promise, it will be a step closer Danielle thought. Ronnie was so mesmerized by her daughter that she stared into the spot where Danielle had been standing for a couple of minutes after Danielle had gone. Ronnie had gotten past the point where she could remember every feature on her daughter's face and was now working on every mannerism. For most, it would be a tiring job but Ronnie loved knowing every little thing about her daughter, the way she slept, the way she sat, what she ate, her smile, her laugh, even her tears that were caused by pain meant so much to Ronnie. Ronnie wanted to check on Danielle as soon as she was out of her sight, check that she was ok, hold her in her arms, and check she knew Ronnie was there. Ronnie ached to see her daughter again, despite only been apart a couple of minutes but she had to meet Danielle in the middle; knowing her daughter might not want Ronnie's over protectiveness all the time.

In the bedroom, Danielle was lying on the bed thinking. She didn't want to fall asleep; she couldn't fall asleep – thinking Ronnie might not be there when she woke up was causing her pain inside. Danielle stared up at the ceiling thinking about all the times she used to do this at the Slater, she missed Stacey. She just wanted to talk to her like they used to do. She hadn't spoken to her probably in ages. She just wanted to let everything out but she couldn't do that in front of Ronnie; then Ronnie would know everything, her weaknesses and how to hurt her. She was annoyed at herself for not trusting Ronnie more but she couldn't just forget like that. Danielle sighed to herself as she rolled over to face the wall, trying to remember every happy memory she had with Ronnie.

Roxy and Amy had arrived whilst Danielle had been in the bedroom. Roxy had rushed into the house demanding to know that everything was ok; she had heard off Ian Beale about the night before. She hadn't heard every detail but she had heard that Ronnie and Danielle had been out and that Danielle had 'demanded' to leave, as Ian put it. Ronnie had explained calmly that Danielle had just got a bit upset and wasn't ready to face other people quite yet. She didn't want to betray her daughter's trust and spill everything to Roxy however much she wanted to. Ronnie too had fears that she didn't want Danielle to know; she didn't want Danielle to know her mother was scared and worried she was been a bad mother, she wanted Danielle to think she was perfect, the mother that Danielle had dreamed about. Ronnie knew that even if Danielle didn't want to speak to Roxy she would want to see Amy. She knocked quietly before entering with Amy to see Danielle wide awake.

"I thought you would want to see Amy…"

Danielle simply smiled at Ronnie before taking baby Amy out of her mother's arms, cradling her in her arms. She stared at her beautiful cousin before talking to Ronnie, who was stood at the doorway watching her daughter proudly.

"When did Roxy get here?"

"About ten minutes ago baby, I didn't want to disturb you but I thought you might want to see Amy"

Danielle nodded at Ronnie before looking back down at Amy.

"I'll leave you with Amy. I'm just in the living room with Roxy, okay?"

Danielle simply nodded again, her eyes fixated on Amy as Ronnie cautiously left the room, she just wanted Danielle to talk to her; she could sense that Danielle was hiding something but she didn't know what. Back in the bedroom Danielle was humming to Amy. Lullabies. They meant so much but yet so little. To Danielle a lullaby was what her adoptive mum used to sing to her; Ronnie had admitted that she had never sung a lullaby to her baby, her Amy. Danielle wished Ronnie had sung her a lullaby; it was something they could relate to even though Danielle couldn't and would never have been able to remember, she was too young. Amy let out a single cry before Danielle comforted her, rocking her from side to side. She and Amy shared a bond that Danielle hoped would never be broken. Amy was somebody she had confided in ever since she looked after her; knowing Amy couldn't talk back made it easier for Danielle to open up as nobody could judge Danielle and Danielle could just ramble on; something she was very good at.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock…" Danielle sang to Amy, "My mum, well Ronnie, never sang a lullaby to me. Your so lucky Amy, you're so gorgeous and everybody loves you, they even fight over you" Danielle thought back to Sean and Jack at Christmas as she stared into Amy's eyes. "I've never had that. I've always felt that nobody wanted me; I was adopted you see Amy. I didn't live with my real mum, not like you. I always expected rejection because of that; if my own mother didn't want me then why would somebody else?" Amy gurgled as Danielle leant against the headboard on the bed. "Then when I did come and find Ronnie, she was way too beautiful to want me as a daughter." Danielle was repeating what she had said to Amy on various occasions but now everything was different; Ronnie knew the truth. It made everything so much harder to understand and made everything complicated. "I tried, I really tried Amy to get her to like me but she never liked me; she was always too busy to talk to me. I didn't know how she felt about her baby so I wanted to get to know her before I told her, afraid she wouldn't want me again. Then when she told….she told me about her baby, I couldn't tell her. Not after what she had said." Danielle looked back down at Amy whose eyes were slowly closing. Danielle smiled to herself; she loved looking after Amy. "Do you want to know what she said to me?" Danielle cooed, not really speaking to Amy; more to herself. Nobody else knew the extent of what Ronnie had said except Danielle and Ronnie which is why it was more painful to talk to Stacey; she didn't understand. "She said I was the biggest mistake of her life, that her life would have been easier without me, she called me a freak, she threw me out, and said…said…" She spoke with anger before her voice faded. The last memory was too painful for Danielle to go back over. She didn't want to cry any more tears over the past; she just wanted to think about the future. "But then…" Danielle's voice changed; it wasn't with anger but with love. "Then she found me, she knew I was telling the truth and she wanted me. She really did Amy, she wanted me. I've never seen her look like that before; she looked so normal, so happy. I've stayed here a couple of times too, that's why I've seen you today and yesterday." Danielle smiled at the thought of spending a lot of time with her cousin; the one person she could really talk to despite her only been a couple of months old. "But…I'm still scared that she'll change, scared she'll look at me with hate. I'm scared she won't want me anymore. I don't want to lose you as a cousin Amy or her as a mum…" Danielle shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. She hadn't admitted them to anybody, she didn't want anybody finding out, she wanted to be a real Mitchell and have no fears. Danielle looked back at Amy who was sleeping in her arms. She smiled to herself as she thought how lucky she was to have a cousin as gorgeous as Amy.

Outside the bedroom, Ronnie had been hanging onto every word that her daughter spoke. She had only stood outside the door to check Danielle was ok for a few minutes, and then when Danielle started singing she couldn't move, she loved hearing her daughter sing, it was one thing she hadn't really taken much notice off. She had listened last week in the Vic but she hadn't really listened, not to every word or every note. When Danielle started speaking Ronnie couldn't leave. Danielle was opening up to Amy and Ronnie wished it was her; that Danielle was in her arms saying how she felt. By the time Danielle had finished, Ronnie had tears streaming down her face. She finally knew how her daughter really felt. Ronnie's heat sank; her own daughter was scared of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the reviews. Glad you liked Danielle's chat with Amy I was worrying people wouldn't like the fact I picked Amy over Stacey! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Over the past couple of hours Ronnie Mitchell had come to realise how her actions had affected her daughter. No longer the young women she came to Walford as Danielle was now a shadow of her former self. _I'm scared she'll change. _Ronnie's behavior over the past couple of months had changed her daughter's opinion of her. Her constant change in mood had made it hard for Danielle to trust her and now her own daughter was scared of her. Ronnie felt ashamed at the impression she had given Danielle; she now knew she had to work hard to change that. She would give everything to make Danielle know she wouldn't change. She would voice her fears to her daughter; let her know that she was scared too. Anything to make Danielle trust her. After Roxy and Amy had left, Danielle had hardly spoken a word to Ronnie. Ronnie didn't know what to say; Danielle didn't know Ronnie had heard everything she said to Amy. Ronnie was nervous about talking to her daughter; she didn't know how to bring the topic into conversation. She wasn't sure how Danielle would react and the last thing she wanted to do was push her daughter away. It would break her heart. Danielle was sat at the table painting her nails when she saw Ronnie approach. Danielle was still nervous around Ronnie. Letting her feelings out to Amy had helped but she just wanted to tell Ronnie. But telling her mum she was scared of her was so much harder than it sounded. She couldn't just blurt it out. Danielle accidently painted her finger instead of her nail as Ronnie got closer; the nerves inside her building up. She sighed to herself as she tried to get a tissue out of the box on the table next to her without smudging the rest of her nails.

"Let me get that sweetie" Ronnie picked up the tissue Danielle had put on the table and sat down next to her daughter. She gently wiped away all the nail polish on Danielle's finger as she felt Danielle's eyes watching her every move. She was moving the tissue gently not wanting to hurt her daughter, still afraid that she might break her, like she had been afraid the first time she ever held her baby, at less than one hour old.

"Thanks Ronnie" Danielle said shyly as Ronnie threw the tissue into the bin. Ronnie smiled back at Danielle who had resumed painting her nails. Ronnie sighed deeply before speaking, she wasn't sure if it was the right time to say anything but she wanted Danielle to know how she felt; know that she could trust her. She didn't know how to approach it so just let her mouth do the talking.

"I hope that you don't think I'm been too forward Danielle and doing everything for you," Danielle looked up at Ronnie with a confused look. She wasn't really sure what Ronnie was on about. "It's just I'm…I'm scared that I'm not been a good enough mum…" Danielle looked up, staring into Ronnie's eyes. "I'm scared that if I don't look after you well enough, Dani that you'll just leave. I'm scared that you won't want me as a mum anymore…" Danielle looked up into Ronnie's eyes, seeing for once the worry behind Ronnie's eyes. Danielle smiled meekly;

"I'm scared too Ronnie…" Danielle admitted under her breath. "Scared that you won't want me…" Danielle didn't know why she was admitting to this; she didn't want anybody to know. But as Ronnie had admitted to her she was scared it made it easier for Danielle to say how she really felt. Ronnie held out a hand which Danielle gladly took.

"I want you more than anything in the world Danielle, you have to believe me. My heart had been shattered since the day you were taken from me, and now, now I finally have you back, it has healed. I am complete. You complete my life Danielle; if I lose you…I wouldn't be able to live. I'll never leave you I promise, I couldn't. You mean everything to me; I never want you to leave. I want us to be together…"

"I don't want to leave either Ronnie…"

Ronnie smiled at Danielle. Bringing their joined hands up to her face she kissed Danielle's hand before whispering,

"I'll never leave you, not ever Danielle. I love you so much,"

Danielle's heart fluttered at those words. They meant so much, it made her feel complete just hearing those words. Helped her forget all the bad things Ronnie had ever said.

"We'll get through it together baby. I'm going to do everything I can to make this work, and I promise you, I promise you I'll never leave you. I want you with all my heart" Danielle smiled at Ronnie; opening up made everything easier. It took a lot for Danielle to trust Ronnie but Ronnie was placing trust in Danielle so Danielle felt she should do the same. Ronnie never let anybody in and now she was saying everything to Danielle, it made Ronnie so much more vulnerable. Ronnie was saying everything Danielle had ever wanted to hear; it made her relax in Ronnie's company. Made her finally start to believe that Ronnie was telling the truth.

"How about you paint my nails now? You've done such a good job with yours," Ronnie said admiring Danielle's blue nails as she moved Danielle's hand down her face to place it on the table, still joined with her own. Danielle smiled.

"What colour?"

Watching a DVD, Danielle and Ronnie appeared to be just like every other mother and daughter. After speaking earlier Danielle had instantly relaxed and wasn't worrying so much about impressing Ronnie. She knew Ronnie felt the same so she was just trying o be herself. With their matching nails and their blonde hair the two women looked identical as they sat on the sofa singing along to _Mamma Mia_ songs. Ronnie loved hearing Danielle speak or sing. It made her heart fill with love at hearing things she never thought she'd get a chance to listen to. As Danielle 'awwed' at the screen, Ronnie turned to face her daughter, smiling. Danielle too looked at Ronnie, slightly embarrassed that Ronnie was staring at her,

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute that's all" Ronnie said whilst pulling Danielle close. Danielle blushed slightly but let her mother pull her into a hug. She felt so happy just lying in her mother's arms. As the credits rolled up on the screen both women lay there exhausted. Doing nothing all day meant that they became even more tired and it had been an emotional day. However they were both lying there with smiles across their faces, happy to be in each others company. As Danielle drifted off to sleep in Ronnie's arms, Ronnie couldn't think of a time when she was happier. She fiddled with Danielle's hair as she proudly watched her daughter sleep. She was happy that Danielle had opened up to her, it didn't matter that she had only told Ronnie a bit of what she had told Amy; it just made her smile that Danielle could trust her with anything. She thought about what the next day held; she wanted to take Danielle out, they could go out on Ronnie's motorbike or go the park. All Ronnie wanted was to spend time with her daughter. It didn't matter where, just as long as they were together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Took me ages to write this chapter as I had a major writers block! Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for the reviews.**

A week later and Ronnie and Danielle's relationship was still blossoming. They had spent lots of time together, getting to know one another. Danielle had become more confident about been seen in public and had started venturing out with Ronnie, even though it was only a short visit to the club, it felt like a big step for both Danielle and Ronnie.

_Last week, desperate to get Danielle out the house Ronnie had suggested that they go to a village an hour or so away, just out of London so that they wouldn't see anybody. Danielle had been reluctant to go at first but after much persuasion from Ronnie, she decided to go. Ronnie had said they would be travelling on her motorbike, which changed Danielle's mind. She always thought Ronnie looked sophisticated and confident whilst she rode her motorbike and she wanted to be like that too. It was also an experience that could do together. They had travelled on Ronnie's motorbike, Danielle holding her arms tightly around Ronnie's waist the whole journey. Danielle had felt the wind run through her hair, taking all her bad feelings away. She felt more relaxed as soon as they were out of Walford, away from the people who knew everything. And what made it better was she was with Ronnie. After their heart-to-heart Danielle had felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, she had told Ronnie her biggest fears and Ronnie had told her hers. She felt so much more comfortable knowing Ronnie felt the same as her. As they travelled away from Walford, Danielle flew into a flurry of thoughts, and for the first time in a couple of months she didn't have to pretend that Ronnie cared; she knew that she did. She had wiped all the bad memories to the back of her mind determined not to let them hold her back. Ronnie too had tried to wipe all the bad memories away. Knowing that Danielle had trusted her enough to open up was all she ever wanted; even if she hadn't said everything that she said to Amy she knew how hard it was for Danielle to say what she had. As they had rode down the road, Ronnie had felt Danielle's grip loosen slightly but she quickly shouted at Danielle to hold on tightly wanting her daughter as close to her as possible. They were swinging on the swings in a deserted park, talking to each other._

"_I used to come to a park like this all the time, my, my dad he used to bring me and I used to stay on the swings for hours, not wanting to leave."_

_Ronnie smiled, knowing another detail of her daughter's childhood, although she wasn't content. She wanted to know more. "What did he do to make you leave?"_

"_He used to bribe me with chocolate" Danielle laughed at the memory, her hair blowing _

_in the wind. Ronnie's smile faded slightly, she wanted to be the one that bribed her daughter; it was something she wished she hadn't missed out on. She could imagine a young Danielle, with a cheeky grin asking for more chocolate whilst her face was covered in it. She snapped herself out of that thought; she had her whole future to look forward too with Danielle, she couldn't keep thinking about the past. Danielle too had slipped into thinking about the past so hadn't noticed the change in Ronnie's expression. Ronnie noticed Danielle's vacant expression however._

"_Danielle…are you still there?" She said jokingly, waving her hand in front of her daughter's face. Danielle flicked her eyes back at Ronnie's, meeting them. She grinned at Ronnie, noticing the sparkle back in her mother's eyes. Ronnie moved over to move the hair from the daughter's face which had been messed up by the wind, running her finger down Danielle's face as she did. _

However Danielle couldn't help but feel she was leaving Stacey out. She hadn't seen her in over a week and she missed her best friend; she felt she had let her down. They had agreed to meet tonight, their first night out together in a while, but Danielle was nervous that Stacey wouldn't want to know; now she was involved with the Mitchell's. She knew how Stacey felt about them, the way they had treated Sean at Christmas showed this. Spending an increasing amount of time with Ronnie made Danielle fall more in love with her. She was just so perfect in Danielle's eyes and she had changed so much since that night. Danielle had started to change too; she had become more confident in Ronnie's company and wasn't so worried about getting anything wrong. Ronnie had told Danielle everyday that she loved her and that she couldn't live without her enabling Danielle to trust her that bit more each day and no longer be scared that Ronnie was going to leave her. There had been fewer tears shed and more smiles shared making both their lives that bit simpler. Danielle had bonded with Roxy too, going on various shopping trips and being visited by her aunt and cousin almost every day.

"_That dress looks great on you Danielle,"_

"_It would look better on you!"_

"_Are you kidding? You are beautiful Danielle, you look exactly like Ronnie; she's the only other person who could pull off a colour like that." Danielle felt her heart skip a beat. She loved being compared to Ronnie. Danielle smiled at Roxy before scooping Amy up in her arms. Amy giggled. Roxy quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. _

"_Stay like that Dan, just going to send Ron a picture. Show her I am looking after you!"_

_Danielle smiled holding Amy tightly in her arms. This was the first picture Danielle had had taken of her by a Mitchell. She felt all funny inside; proud almost that she could call herself a true Mitchell, that she finally had been accepted. She had felt a bit weary about leaving Ronnie for the day; it was the only time they had been apart but Ronnie had reassured her that if Danielle needed her she would be there as quickly as she could. It was only a shopping trip but Ronnie too worried about Danielle; she wanted to be there every second holding her baby's hand making sure she was ok. She spent the day constantly texting Roxy to check that Danielle didn't need her. Ronnie couldn't believe how much one person could make her worry. When Danielle had arrived home, about fifty pounds lighter, Ronnie had pulled her into such a tight hug that Danielle thought Ronnie would never let go. _

Over at Ronnie's flat, the two women were getting ready to go out. It was Danielle's first night out since that night, but she felt she was ready to go out and see the people of the Square. They would only be at RnR's and Ronnie promised to keep an eye on Danielle and Stacey, staying at the bar all night only a short distance from Danielle. She had even offered that Stacey could stay the night, anything to make Danielle happy. As Ronnie slid the straightners through Danielle's hair she couldn't help but feel proud. Her daughter looked so beautiful; she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between them, her daughter been the prettier one of the two Ronnie thought. Ronnie had been nervous when Danielle had said she was wearing a dress that Roxy had picked out; she didn't want Danielle to think she was strict but judging by some of Roxy's previous outfits she definitely wasn't letting her daughter go out in such a revealing thing. She was surprised though at Roxy's choice. A blue and grey dress that fell just below the knee and was fastened by a bow just above the waist. It suited Danielle perfectly and with Ronnie's choice of makeup, Danielle looked gorgeous. Ronnie had chosen to wear a black dress that she usually wore since she was only serving behind the bar tonight. She also thought it was appropriate now that she was a mum; she didn't want to embarrass Danielle by wearing something shorter than her daughter.

"You look so beautiful Danielle," Danielle blushed, still getting used to hearing Ronnie pay her such compliments. "I'll be at the bar all night, so when you want to leave just come and get me, ok?"

Danielle nodded, bemused that Ronnie was so worried about this night. She had been going on about it all week; wanting to make sure Danielle knew what she was doing, warning her not to get too drunk. Danielle loved how much Ronnie cared but she kept telling Ronnie that she had been out clubbing before and she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Danielle was slightly worried about facing so many people at once but she knew she had to do it sometime or another, and being in the same room as her best friend and mum she hoped would make it easier. As they got ready to leave the flat, Ronnie pulled Danielle into a hug. She wanted to check one last time that Danielle was ok about going out, and was explaining to Danielle, just one last time that she was ready to leave whenever Danielle was. Danielle smiled at Ronnie, explaining she was fine and that she would come and get Ronnie when she was ready to go. They left the flat hand in hand, Danielle looking forward to the night ahead whilst Ronnie worried it would all be too much for her baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

Ronnie held Danielle's hair up as Danielle vomited into the toilet, rubbing her back as Danielle crouched over. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She should be annoyed that her nineteen year old daughter had gone out and got drunk but Ronnie felt proud. Proud that she could be there to share that moment. She had watched all night as Danielle become more and more drunk but she saw Danielle having a good time with Stacey and didn't want to interrupt.

"You take after your Aunty Roxy, you know? Never could hold a drink, however much she said she could!"

_Danielle had agreed to meet Stacey outside so they could order their drinks together, and they didn't know how busy it would be as it was a Friday night. Ronnie had wanted to stay outside with Danielle, worrying about her daughter, but she knew that Danielle was too old to have her mum waiting with her, she was almost twenty after all. Ronnie reluctantly left Danielle outside as she went inside, looking at Danielle until she could no longer see her behind all the heads in the crowds of people. Ronnie acknowledged Jack but didn't speak to him. She had gotten past caring for him; he had caused her so much pain and Danielle was all she cared about. She hoped she could relate her pain that Jack caused her to the pain she caused Danielle but she knew she had hurt Danielle so much more; they were related after all. Outside, Danielle was waiting patiently for Stacey who still hadn't arrived. She was starting to shiver in the cold April wind, just as Stacey appeared from around the corner. Surprisingly she wasn't as drunk as Danielle thought she would be. Stacey normally had quite a bit to drink before she came out; recently she had been drinking more and Danielle didn't understand why. Stacey saw Danielle and immediately ran up to her with outstretched arms. _

"_Dan!" Danielle wrapped her arms around her best friend embracing her in a hug._

"_You're drunk already Stace…"_

"_No…I'm not Dan. We are gunna have a good time. I'm gunna make sure of that!" Stacey threw her arms into the air, just missing Danielle's head. She pulled Danielle's arm as they walked into RnR's, able to get straight in because of Danielle's relation to Ronnie. Ronnie saw Danielle as soon as she entered the club. She had been watching the entrance for her baby ever since she had left Danielle outside. She hadn't wanted to leave Danielle and had asked the bouncer outside to keep an eye on her; check that she was ok and nobody was bothering her. She would only blame herself in anything happened to her beautiful daughter. She saw Danielle walk uncomfortably in with Stacey by her side. Ronnie tried to resist the urge to walk up to Danielle to check she was ok; she didn't want to suffocate her daughter, despite knowing Danielle wanted her to be there. Ronnie watched as Danielle and Stacey made their way across to the bar. _

"_Two shot's Ronnie, on the 'ouse!" Stacey shouted above the music, whilst attempting to dance to the music. Ronnie looked dismayed at Stacey but knew how much Danielle was looking forward to tonight, so reluctantly passed two shots over to Stacey. Danielle smiled appreciatively at Ronnie before following Stacey. Ronnie watched intently as Danielle made her way over to the dance floor, ignoring the rest of her customers to watch her daughter. _

Danielle attempted to look at Ronnie, smiling. She felt so embarrassed that Ronnie had to see her in this state but the fact that Ronnie was still there made her feel slightly better. She had had a good night though, seeing Stacey again was good, despite her strange mood that had constantly changed during the night. As Danielle had had more to drink she became more relaxed and it didn't bother her that Ronnie was watching her every move.

"_Fancy a dance?" A dark haired man questioned Danielle, who by this time was totally out of it. Danielle agreed, giggly. She could see Stacey out of the corner of her chatting up some blokes, so didn't mind leaving her. Ronnie stared at the man narrowing her eyes questioning what he wanted with her daughter. Nobody would ever be good enough for Danielle she thought, especially not him. She watched his every move intently as they started dancing. She could see Danielle enjoying herself but was worried about what could happen to Danielle whilst she was in this state; she wanted to protect her daughter from all the pain in the world. She had longed to see this side of Danielle since she had found out the truth; she was almost back to how she used to be. Ronnie had remembered the party at Christmas when Danielle had danced with Paul; he wasn't good enough for Danielle Ronnie thought, still not knowing he would have been the father of her grandchild. Ronnie made eye contact with Danielle, mouthing 'Are you ok?' to which Danielle nodded, shyly looking away from Ronnie. Ronnie relaxed slightly but continued to stare at the dark haired man. _

Ronnie managed to maneuver Danielle into the living room, where she was greeted by a passed out Stacey on the floor. Ronnie sighed to herself, wondering how she was going to move two drunk, fully grown women into a bed. She couldn't help but see the resemblance between Danielle and Stacey with her and Roxy; it was just like their time in Ibiza. She felt Danielle's body slip from her grasp as Danielle tried but failed to stand up. Ronnie had no idea how she managed to get both women home, but some how she had.

"_I think you two are ready to go now!" Ronnie explained as Danielle and Stacey tried to balance on the bar stools._

"_Ju..just one more drink…Ronnie…" Stacey had managed to slur. _

"_Absolutely not, Stacey. You can hardly stand as it is! I don't know how I'm going to get you back!"_

_Danielle joined in with Stacey's pleading. "Please…Ronnie, just one more" Ronnie looked into Danielle's eyes as she shook her head. _

"_No baby, it's time to go" Ronnie said as she made her way around the bar to support her daughter who was attempting to get up. _

_Ronnie had managed to get the two women outside, away from the bar with the help of Dawn. She had Danielle propped up in one arm, her daughter's head leaning into her chest and she had her arm around Stacey's waist as she attempted to keep them both upright. If it wasn't her in the situation, Ronnie could have found it quite funny. _

Ronnie leant back on the sofa looking at Danielle and Stacey, who were both now sleeping on the floor. Ronnie had tried to move both of them but it was too hard, they were both too heavy. She had thrown a duvet over both of them and tried to prop their heads up with cushions, hoping that they would become more sober over the night. She had decided to sleep on the sofa so she could keep an eye on her daughter and her best friend. It wasn't quite the scenario she had imagined but Danielle had had a good night and that was all that mattered to Ronnie; that her daughter was happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! Thanks again for the reviews. This is an especially long chapter, just for you Scott lol! Hope you enjoy it. **

Danielle rolled over in her sleep, hitting her head hard on the floor. She groaned as she realised how hung-over she was. Her head was pounding and she had slept in such an uncomfortable position that every one of her muscles ached. She was gagging for a drink to quench her thirst. She couldn't remember how she got back to Ronnie's flat; she couldn't remember much of last night thinking about it. She rolled over to see Stacey, lying with her mouth wide open in her face. Danielle rolled her eyes; it was such a Stacey thing to do. Danielle tried to move over but she physically couldn't. She had never being so dunk before. She could feel somebody's eye's watching her. She hoped to look up and see Ronnie smiling at her, her eyes filled with love. As Danielle cautiously looked up, there was Ronnie in a white fluffy dressing gown holding a cup of hot chocolate. She was smiling smugly at Danielle; knowing exactly how her daughter felt after a good night out. She didn't wish such a hangover on anybody but she was looking forward to comforting her daughter and helping her feel better, like she should have always been.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Not too good," Danielle managed to speak, her head throbbing. Ronnie smiled at Danielle, hoping she could make Danielle feel better. She didn't realise that just simply being there, smiling, made all the difference to Danielle. Danielle attempted to get up, just wanting to lie in Ronnie's arms but she couldn't summon the energy; she felt like death. Ronnie immediately saw her daughter struggling and rushed to help her up, placing the mug on a nearby cabinet. Danielle smiled as she saw Ronnie approach her, her mother's arms supporting her as she managed to balance herself against the warmth of her mother's body. Ronnie carefully wrapped her arms around Danielle's waist as she helped her sit down, on the sofa.

"Here, have my dressing gown" Ronnie said as she slid her arms out of the sleeves, "You look like you need it!" Danielle smiled at Ronnie as she wrapped herself in her mother's smell, feeling the softness and warmth of the fluffy material. "Oh…and I made you this," she said picking up the hot chocolate "It helped me and Roxy through many mornings when we were younger! These will help too," She passed the mug over, along with some _paracetamol_, to Danielle who gladly accepted it. She loved being cared for by Ronnie; it felt like this is how it should have always being.

"So…how much did we drink last night?" Danielle said with a puzzled look, staring at Stacey sleep on the floor, as she tried to remember as much of last night as she could.

Ronnie laughed. "Too much. Way too much." Danielle blushed but had a slight smile upon her face, happy to have shared last night with two of the people that really mattered to her. "Stacey was totally out of it and you weren't far behind! I'm not letting you out again, Missy. You are too like your Aunty Roxy!" Ronnie loved using those family words like 'Aunty', it was words she had never taken for granted, after finding out her daughter had apparently died, but now she could use them as freely as she wanted to. Danielle smiled; loving how she was being compared to the family she had always wanted to. Stacey started to stir as the two women talked, groaning in her sleep. Danielle couldn't help but laugh at Stacey knowing that her best friend would be mortified if she knew she was acting so vulnerable in front of Ronnie. Ronnie's face lit up at the sound of her daughter's laugh. She had spent many days in the past wondering what her daughter's laugh sounded and now she was hearing it; it was so much more perfect than she had ever thought.

"What time did we get in…" Danielle thought out loud as she saw the time on the clock next to her. 2.00pm. Had she really slept that late? She never slept that late, especially not now she was with Ronnie. She had wanted to spend as much time with her mum as she could. Ronnie fazed out of her daydream, realising Danielle was speaking.

"3.00am."

Danielle gasped. "I never stay out that late. Sorry, Ronnie…" Danielle felt guilty for keeping Ronnie up; she knew that her mother had to work tonight.

"Don't worry sweetie," Ronnie placed a hand on Danielle's knee, smiling into her daughter's eyes. "I loved spending the time with you."

Danielle felt her whole face light up; she was elated. Her trust in Ronnie grew day by day and hearing Ronnie say things like this made it so much easier. Danielle placed her hand on top of Ronnie's as she looked deep into Ronnie's eyes.

"Oh please, I already feel sick." Stacey shouted from her 'bed'. Danielle and Ronnie looked down instantly to see Stacey staring up at them, not looking in the best of states. Danielle immediately became flustered, pulling her hand away from Ronnie's; embarrassed that Stacey had seen the intimacy of her and Ronnie's relationship. She couldn't look Stacey in the eye.

"Sorry…I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Danielle tried to make excuses as she felt the tension in the room rise. She didn't want to be stuck in a room where she would have to choose. She knew how Ronnie felt about Stacey and how Stacey felt about Ronnie. She wasn't ready for an argument; her head hurt too much as it was so she needed to leave the room, get some peace. It would also mean that despite her headache she could go and try and make herself a bit more presentable for Ronnie, she also wanted to look her best in front of her mother. Ronnie smiled encouragingly at Danielle as she left the room before turning to face Stacey, staring at her with an unimpressed look. She didn't want to say a word just incase Danielle heard. They had built up so much trust in the past week but Ronnie knew it could be destroyed within a second. She had to contain her annoyance at Stacey; knowing her daughter wanted them to get along.

"Oh please Ronnie. Just because you now the truth now, doesn't mean I think any different of you. Danielle might think you've changed, but I don't."

Ronnie knew she had a lot to prove. Stacey was Danielle's best friend and had known all along about her secret. Stacey knew everything that Ronnie had said or done to Danielle so Ronnie knew she had a lot of work to do to change Stacey's view of her.

"I love her Stacey. She means everything to me…"

"They're just words Ronnie. I know exactly how you treated her, all the hurtful things you said to her; they're the things that hurt the most. How you treated your own daughter, what you did to her, the abortion…"

Ronnie hung her head in shame. She felt an immediate wave of guilt every time something was mentioned about her past treatment of Danielle. She wished she could turn back the clock and never say anything to hurt her baby, but she couldn't. She had to live every day knowing the pain she caused her baby. It tore her up inside but knowing that Danielle wanted to try and have a relationship meant everything to her.

"I thought she was dead Stacey. How could I live properly knowing the one thing in my life that mattered had gone? My dad took her away from me and kept her away…"

"Just like you, you mean?"

"I…I don't understand Stacey…"

"Danielle is my best friend and you're keeping her from me. Ever since you found out the truth I've hardly seen her. It's like she's just disappeared from my life altogether!"

"I…I…" Ronnie didn't know what to say. She wanted to have her daughter all to herself; protect her from all the hurt, but she didn't want people thinking that Ronnie was keeping her daughter too close, wrapping her up in cotton wool and not letting anyone else see her. "I'm sorry Stacey…I never wanted to keep her from you. I want to get to know her, have her in my life. I need her in my life Stacey. You were her best friend through all…this…and I only want to make Danielle happy. And she's happy with you, she acts how she used to and that's all I want. I just want to see her happy, have her friends close. I want you and her to be friends, Stacey really I do. It would mean everything to her and me to have you in her life…" Ronnie hesitated before saying the next bit; did she really want to open herself up that much to Stacey Slater of all people? "I…I never had a best friend at Danielle's age. I want her to have everything I didn't have, live a better life, be proud of what she achieves,"

Stacey was staring at Ronnie with her mouth wide open. During their conversation, Stacey had seen a side to Ronnie that she never thought existed. She could tell how much Ronnie cared about Danielle and see the changes; Ronnie hadn't raised her voice once. What she couldn't believe was how Ronnie trusted her with information that was so personal to Ronnie. Just at that moment, Danielle walked in, still feeling like death but looking slightly better. She paused in the doorway as she sensed a difference in the atmosphere. She had expected to come back and see Ronnie and Danielle at loggerheads, causing her a bigger headache but was surprised to hear nothing and just see Ronnie calmly sitting on the sofa, a small smile across her face.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Ronnie asked as Danielle made her way across to the sofa, smiling at Stacey as she passed. Stacey smiled back but was still unable to hide her shock at what Ronnie had just told her. Danielle nodded at Ronnie before sitting down, still slightly confused at not hearing any arguments. She looked from Ronnie to Stacey and back again, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Ronnie and Stacey had never got on before, why would they now? Danielle's thoughts were interrupted by a banging at the door. She and Ronnie immediately turned to look at each other. Every time Danielle heard a violent banging like that she was afraid that is was the person that had the power to tear all this away from her: Archie Mitchell. Ronnie cautiously got up to answer the door, smiling at both Stacey and Danielle as she passed. Danielle felt a wash of relief as she heard Roxy shouting from the hallway. She loved her 'Aunty Roxy' she was so fun and made every situation seem better.

"I hear my niece is a little worse for wear…" She bellowed from the hall. Danielle couldn't help but smile at Roxy. "You take after your mum then! Not like me, I could always hold every drink I drank…" Roxy walked into the room seeing Danielle cuddled up on the sofa and Stacey with her eyes closed lying on the floor. "Oh..hiya Stacey…" Roxy said not realising there would be another person there. Stacey simply nodded, keeping her eyes shut, as she tried to get rid of, from her past experiences, a rather mild hangover. Ronnie followed Roxy in, watching her sister and daughter interact, giggling to herself about what Roxy had just said. If Danielle wasn't so out of it last night she might have remembered exactly what Ronnie had said.

"I bet she didn't tell you about that time in Ibiza, did she?" Danielle shook her head as Ronnie went bright red and Roxy sat down next to her niece.

"Roxy!" She gasped, knowing exactly _which_ time Roxy was on about. She had pushed it to the back of her mind as one of the most humiliating experiences hoping it wouldn't have to ever be brought back up. "It..Danielle can't hear that…it's….she just can't!" Ronnie tried to make excuses; she didn't want her daughter to hear of her own mother's drunken adventures. She still thought of Danielle as a child who was too innocent to hear of such things. Danielle looked eagerly at Roxy wanting to know every detail of this 'story'. Roxy continued despite the pleading looks from Ronnie.

"We were in Ibiza, on the last night of our holidays in this really posh hotel, like Victoria Beckham posh, and your mum over there," Roxy indicated with her head at Ronnie, "was so drunk. We were sat down and this guy came over chatting up Ron. She was obviously so out of it that she went over to dance with him…" Ronnie was becoming redder by the second. She didn't want Danielle to hear about the less perfect bits of her life. "And just as her favourite song came on, she collapsed. Everybody was rushing around calling all these doctors, I was worrying about the flights the next day, and then this guy goes over to her, and all you heard was THE loudest snore. Everybody was laughing but the guy was persistent and tried waking her up. What a mistake that was! 'Coz our Ronnie here was sick all over him!"

Danielle was laughing at Roxy's story. She could understand why Ronnie didn't want her been told; she was embarrassed for Ronnie. Ronnie had turned away from Roxy not wanting to give eye contact, afraid of showing that although it was humiliating she too thought it was quite funny.

"It didn't end there either Dan. We got banned from that hotel and on the place back, guess who Ronnie was sat next to…"

Danielle smiled at Ronnie who had turned back to face her daughter. "I've got so many of your stories to tell," she said pointing at Roxy, "Wait until you here those, then you'll be laughing!" Danielle loved hearing stories from the past; it made Ronnie seem more human and normal. She wished she could have been there but she was slowly starting to accept the past and look forward to the future. She was hoping the three of them, and possibly Amy, would all go on holiday one day.

"We'll have to take you there one day, baby, maybe for your birthday?" Ronnie smiled at Danielle as she thought about the future. Danielle hadn't thought about her birthday. She would be 20 and the family that she had always wanted would be around her. She was slightly nervous as she'd never seen a Mitchell Birthday before, but she couldn't wait to have one more experience with Ronnie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay in posting this! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this. Next update should be before Wednesday! **

Ronnie and Danielle walked across the Square hand in hand making their way to the Vic. Ronnie had gotten used to the stares she got over the past week, the judgments that people made about her, but she knew Danielle hadn't. Her daughter wasn't used to this much attention and Ronnie could tell it scared her slightly; all the eyes that followed her. Ronnie wrapped her arm around Danielle's waist and led her through the crowd. She hoped that she was making Danielle feel slightly better by just being there. Last night they had talked about the past; it made Ronnie slightly happier that her daughter had had a happy childhood but she knew however much she wanted to, she could never have been there to witness it.

_It was early evening and Danielle was still nursing a hangover. Stacey and Roxy had left a couple of hours ago leaving Ronnie to care for Danielle as she always should have done. Ronnie had literally waited on Danielle hand and foot, getting her everything she asked for and everything she didn't. She just wanted to make Danielle feel better and prove to herself that she could be the mum she was destined to be. She was constantly asking Danielle if she was ok, if she wanted anything, needed anything, wanted Ronnie to adjust her pillows. Danielle felt like a young child again, everything being done for her but she was happy it was Ronnie doing these things for her; she felt like this is what it could have been like if they hadn't been torn apart. This is what Danielle had dreamed off for so long, just to have Ronnie care and now she cared more than anybody could imagine. _

"_Are you sure I can't get you anything else baby?" Ronnie asked, passing a drink to, who was sat on the sofa a blanket covering her. _

"_I'm sure, thank you Ronnie," Ronnie smiled and sat down next to Danielle wrapping her arm around Danielle's shoulder and pulling herself in so she and Danielle were as close as they could be. Danielle just lay there content with lying in Ronnie's arms, moving the blanket to cover Ronnie. "When are you going to tell me those stories about Roxy?" Danielle wanted to know more about her family; feel like she really knew them and everything they had ever done. It made her feel more involved and part of the family. Ronnie laughed thinking back to the times in Ibiza. _

"_I think it would have more of an impact when Roxy is actually here. Next time she comes over, I'll tell you I promise!" Danielle felt slightly disappointed. She wanted to know now, create the images of Ronnie and Roxy partying in her head, she didn't want to have to wait. Ronnie could sense Danielle's disappointment; it was something she had learnt to pick up on over the past week, her daughter's feelings. She was slowly learning and each day she was one step closer to finally cracking her daughter's thoughts. "But, I could tell you about my time in Ibiza…and you could tell me about your holidays?" Ronnie was desperate to learn as much about Danielle's past as she could; she felt like she needed to know. She was learning more and more things every day but she was greedy, she wanted to know everything. Danielle turned to face Ronnie and nodded, happy that she could find out more about Ronnie and her past. Ronnie decided to start, hoping Danielle would tell her every detail about her holidays._

Ronnie had asked Danielle about going out to a meal today at the Vic with the rest of the Mitchells. She could tell by Danielle's nervous reaction that she was slightly apprehensive but she had reassured her daughter that whenever she wanted to go they would. She hoped that she was saying all the right things, building up the trust that was so desperately needed in their relationship. Ronnie felt Danielle's hand tighten around hers as they walked past Ian Beale. Ronnie glared at him, remembering the night when he upset her baby. She hated anyone who would cause her daughter pain, including herself for all the pain she had caused and never take back. As they approached the doors of the Vic, Ronnie turned to Danielle.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this Danielle. We can go home if you want…" Danielle looked into Ronnie's eyes and nodded.

"No, I want to do it…"She was slightly intimidated by the Mitchell's but she knew she had to try if not for herself, then for Ronnie. Ronnie smiled at Danielle, leading her into the Vic. Danielle walked slowly in, the memories been a bit too much from that night. She hadn't been in the Vic since then and the pain was still too raw. She bit her lip as she nervously moved further towards the bar. She had tried to block out all these memories for the past week but being in the actual place where it happened made them flood back.

"I…I…" Danielle managed to say as she stopped. Ronnie turned to face Danielle, squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"Do you want to go baby? Its fine, sweetie, I will understand…"

Danielle adamantly shook her head. She didn't want to let Ronnie down. She had wanted this for the past 7 months; just to be accepted and wanted by the Mitchells and now was her chance.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Ronnie asked, seeing the reluctance on her daughter's expression.

"I..I'm sure Ronnie," Danielle started to walk forward, trying to show Ronnie that this was what she wanted. Ronnie followed Danielle, their hands still joining, as they made their way up the stairs, where they were greeted by Peggy. Peggy threw her arms around Danielle pulling her into a close hug as Danielle nervously wrapped her arms around Peggy.

"Danielle, how are you love?"

"I'm fine, Peggy thank you" Danielle replied nervously as Peggy pulled her out of the hug.

"Well that's good. Follow me, the rest of us are through here…Ben's been desperate to see you!" Peggy grabbed hold of Danielle's hand and led her through to the living room. Danielle looked back anxiously to see Ronnie following right behind. She smiled at her mum who instantly smiled an encouraging smile back.

As they made their way into the living room, Danielle became more and more nervous. Maybe they wouldn't like her she thought? She knew she had Ronnie, Roxy and Amy but she was worried about Phil, Peggy and Ben. She was worried they wouldn't like her, think she wasn't Mitchell enough, not like her for ruining the wedding. She had mentioned her worries to Ronnie last night but she couldn't help being nervous.

"_What if they…they don't like me?" Danielle said, whilst snuggled up to Ronnie. She had wanted to be accepted by the Mitchells for the whole time she had been her but actually meeting them now they knew the truth had Danielle's stomach in knots. Her biggest fear was they wouldn't like her. She had spent the past 7 months trying to impress Ronnie that she had forgotten to impress the rest of the Mitchells. They only knew her as the toilet cleaner and the girl who ruined the wedding. _

"_Why wouldn't they like you? You're perfect Danielle; they'd be mad not to like you." Ronnie reassured Danielle moving her hand up and down her daughter's shoulders. She could still tell Danielle was worried, her body was all tense. "Don't worry baby, they will love you," She whispered into Danielle's ear before kissing her head. Ronnie cursed herself everyday for making Danielle expect rejection, she didn't want her baby to feel like this. She wanted Danielle to be confident and happy with who she was, not expect people to not like her because of the way Ronnie had treated her. _

As she made her way into the living room, Danielle looked at the floor, feeling the stares of the Mitchells on her. She felt Ronnie's breath on her neck before feeling her mother take her hand in hers. Danielle squeezed it before daring to look up. With Ronnie by her side she felt she could do anything.

"Are you ok, Danielle love?" Peggy asked, seeing her step-grandchild/great niece's reluctance. Danielle nodded before looking into Peggy's eyes and smiling. Danielle looked around the room taking in the detail of the Vic's living room. Roxy was sat on the sofa with Amy, Phil was sat across on the other chair, looking at Danielle, Ben was watching TV and Billy and Jay were stood up not knowing what to do. She had been there many times but it felt different, just like it did when she first stayed in Ronnie's flat. She saw the smiling face's of the Mitchells looking at her, which made them feel slightly less intimidating to her. She smiled back before looking back at the floor. Ronnie moved closer to Danielle wrapping her other arm around Danielle's shoulders.

"I'm just going to go and check on lunch…" Peggy said noticing the tension in the room as she left. She turned back to face Danielle at the door way; still not able to believe that the girl stood next to Ronnie was the baby Ronnie had told her about only a year before. It was all so unreal. Roxy turned her head around to indicate to Ronnie and Danielle to sit down next to her. Danielle moved gladly, not wanting to be the centre of attention. She wasn't a Mitchell quite yet but she hoped that in the future she would be just like them. Ronnie followed her daughter, sitting down next to her.

"Alright Dan? I hope Ronnie hasn't been telling you any lies about our time in Ibiza!" Danielle laughed. Roxy always knew how to break the silence.

"She's been waiting until today!" Danielle said, laughing again at the expression on Roxy's face. Roxy glared at Ronnie, who smiled at her younger sister. Danielle smiled at her aunt and mum, hoping that she would become this comfortable in the company of the other Mitchell's during the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic :) **

Ronnie and Danielle were making their way downstairs, everybody else had already gone down but Danielle had waited, not feeling confident enough to walk with the rest of the Mitchells. Roxy had gone to put Amy down and Ronnie had, naturally, waited for her daughter. Danielle managed to smile a small smile to Ronnie; trying to reassure her that she was ok. Ronnie, however, after getting to know her daughter a bit more this past week could see that everything wasn't ok. She was worried she had pushed Danielle too much, getting to know one Mitchell was hard enough, but Ronnie had tried to get Danielle to know five, in the space of a couple of hours. She knew Danielle wasn't the most confident of people; her ounce of confidence that she did have had been shattered by her own mother. She felt so much guilt every day and she knew that even with time it would never go away. Her daughter had changed and it was because of her; she was no longer a carefree teenager, she was a young woman that had the world on her shoulders, always trying to impress, always afraid of not succeeding and always worrying what her mother, her own mother, might do next to hurt her. The two women made their way out of the living room onto the landing. This place held so many bad memories for both of them. All the times Ronnie had shouted at Danielle, the times Danielle had shouted at Ronnie, the times Archie had spoken to Danielle and, of course, the night of the wedding. Just the two of them being there again made Danielle shudder. She tried to wipe the memories to the back of her mind, wanting to focus on getting to know her new family but these memories were too hard to get rid off, to just shrug off. They caused Danielle more pain than she could ever imagine and they tore Ronnie's heart up, knowing the pain that she had caused her baby. Ronnie noticed Danielle's reluctance to walk down the stairs; knowing the last time she had she was begging her mother to believe her and her grandfather had had a tight grip on Danielle's arms causing them to bruise.

"_Your dad he, he told you!"_

"_Told me what?"_

"_That you're my mother!" Danielle could hear her own voice ringing in her ears. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She had believed Archie; he told her that Ronnie didn't want her. Doubt overcame Danielle as she realised by the expression on her mother's face that she didn't know, she hadn't known her baby was here all along._

Danielle closed her eyes trying to blank out that memory. Ronnie hadn't known, she hadn't believed her even when Danielle had told the truth. Danielle had begged Ronnie to believe her but she didn't, she had believed Archie and thrown her daughter onto the road outside. Ronnie swallowed hard as she realised the thought's going through Danielle's head. They were stood on the landing, in the exact spot only a week ago Danielle had begged her mother to believe her. Ronnie had tried and tried to think why she didn't believe Danielle; their relationship wouldn't have been as strained if she had just taken Danielle in her arms and believed her, told her she loved her. Instead she called her a freak, pathetic, a liar. Those awful words she said would never have left her mouth and Danielle wouldn't have those painful memories. Ronnie moved closer to Danielle pulling her into a hug as she realised soft tears were running down Danielle's face. Ronnie felt her eyes well up at her daughter's pain. She knew Danielle's reason for crying but it didn't make it easier for her, it made it harder, knowing her daughter was crying because of the pain she had caused and the pain she couldn't get rid off. Danielle wrapped her arms around Ronnie's back allowing herself to be supported by her mother. She hadn't wanted to cry, not today of all days. She wanted to show she was a proper Mitchell but the memories were too much, standing in the exact place where Ronnie had believed Archie over her.

"Its ok baby," Ronnie whispered into Danielle's hair as she kissed the top of her head. "I know it's hard, but we are going to get through this together, I promise baby." The reassuring words were all Danielle needed to hear. Everything was made so much better by the loving words that Ronnie spoke. She always knew the right thing to say. The memories couldn't disappear but they were softened, knowing that Ronnie did care. "We don't have to do this baby; we can do it another time…" Ronnie knew it might all be too much for Danielle; she didn't want to force her to do anything, she wanted to be the perfect mother who Danielle would turn to for advice knowing she would do whatever Danielle wanted.

"No, I want to," Danielle whispered, still holding tightly onto Ronnie. Burying herself in her mother's hair meant she could forget where she was, and try and forget the pain. Danielle was adamant she was going to do this, for Ronnie, prove that she really was a Mitchell.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie asked as she felt Danielle nod and pull away from Ronnie's arms. Danielle smiled at Ronnie, no tears visible on her face anymore. Ronnie stroked her daughter's face with her finger, smiling back. Danielle slipped her hand into Ronnie's before they attempted to make their way downstairs. The sound of Roxy made them stop in their tracks.

"I swear that daughter of mine farts more than any other baby!" Ronnie and Danielle laughed at Roxy's bluntness. Roxy grabbed Danielle's hand, "Come on then my favourite niece, let's get some food. I'm starved!" Danielle followed Roxy, turning her head to smile at Ronnie who was following directly behind, not wanting to let Danielle out of her sight.

Downstairs, Danielle had been seated between Ronnie and Roxy; the two people she was closest too. Opposite Danielle was Peggy, who kept looking up to check on Danielle. She was till getting used to seeing Danielle, the cleaner, as Ronnie's daughter. She felt slightly ashamed that Danielle had been cleaning the toilets, only as a way of getting closer to the Mitchells. Were the Mitchell's really that intimating to a grown woman? Peggy had laid out a buffet on the table and everyone else was helping themselves but Danielle just sat there. She didn't want to just help herself; she felt she didn't know the Mitchell's well enough. It was strange. This was all she had wanted but somehow it didn't feel quite right, she felt like she was an intruder. She was sat between the people she was closest too but the rest of the Mitchell's were practically strangers; she didn't know anything about them, not really. Ronnie turned to face Danielle sensing her daughter's discomfort. She finished helping herself to some carrots and then placed her hand on Danielle's knee, moving it up and down. Danielle turned to face Ronnie and smiled, her mothers touch helping her relax.

"Come on Dan, get some food down ya! Us Mitchells need to fatten you up," Roxy said turning to Danielle, as she placed a huge spoonful of roast potatoes on Danielle's plate, followed quickly by some beef, Yorkshire puddings, carrots and broccoli. Danielle smiled nervously at Roxy not sure how she was going to manage all of the food that she was now faced with. Ronnie looked at Danielle's worried expression, knowing that her daughter didn't eat a lot she could tell that Danielle was worried about not finishing her meal. She knew Danielle wanted to impress the Mitchell's, do everything that they did even if it included finishing everything on their plates.

"She's not you Roxy! She doesn't eat like a pig…" Ronnie turned to face Danielle, "You can leave what you want, sweetie. Roxy'll finish it for you!" Danielle smiled at Ronnie; she always knew the right things to say.

"I'm not the fat sister Ron; remember that time in Ibiza when you ate mine, yours and Levi's meals, then started on dessert!" Ronnie turned to face Roxy, unimpressed.

"Oh… so you want to get started on the Ibiza stories do you?" Roxy turned a shade of red, worried about which stories Ronnie had decided to tell. Danielle looked at Roxy before turning back to Ronnie smiling at both of them. Danielle looked around the table, seeing Ben and Jay talking to each other at one end of the table, Phil and Billy in silence at the other and Peggy staring at the arguing sisters behind Danielle. She wished she had the confidence to start a conversation with Peggy, but she was too shy. She felt out of place at the table, being the newest Mitchell off all of them. Jay's more of a Mitchell than me, she thought, and he isn't even blood related.

"Girls!" Peggy shouted above the noise, "I'm trying to have a nice meal for Danielle here and you too are shoutin' like there's no t'morrow! I'm sure Danielle doesn't want to see you two arguing, we've 'ad enough of that in this family!"

Ronnie and Roxy immediately stopped. "Sorry Aunty Peg," they both apologized, still smirking however at the fun that could happen later this afternoon. Ronnie turned to Danielle, checking her daughter was ok and was surprised to see Danielle looking slightly awkward, looking around the table. Ronnie wanted to take Danielle away from the table; see her smile again. It made her so happy seeing her daughter's smile; it was the most beautiful thing in the world to Ronnie. Danielle hadn't spoken since they were upstairs and even then it was only a few words. Ronnie extended her hand under the table hoping to feel Danielle's hand in hers, know that even if it was all too much for her baby that she was there beside her. Danielle gratefully slid her hand into Ronnie's, hoping that as time went on she would become more comfortable with all the Mitchells.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates this past week! I am going to try and update again by Saturday but if I don't I wont be able to update until the following Sunday! Thanks again for the reviews; they make me carry on writing this fic!**

Danielle sat picking at her food, still uncomfortable in the Mitchell's company. Her hand still lay in Ronnie's, a little more limp due to the tight grasp Ronnie had. Still, it made Danielle feel comforted knowing Ronnie was with her every step of the way. She hadn't found any common ground to talk with the Mitchell's about but Danielle liked listening to the other Mitchell's talk, getting to know the family she wished had always been around. It wasn't like she was trying to shut Andy and Gareth out but they hadn't been there when Danielle had really needed them. Things had become strained ever since the abortion and Danielle didn't want to break their relationship any further. Gareth was too busy with his new fiancée anyway. Having the chance to have a second mother after Lizzie had died was too important to Danielle; she was always a mummy's girl. She felt like she needed that motherly figure to comfort her, tell her she loved her and be there for her. That was what Ronnie was trying to become; and Danielle didn't mind. Nobody else could fill Lizzie's shoes, except Ronnie, the girl from the locket. Danielle listened intently as Peggy spoke to Ben about his dancing. Her eyes rose from her half empty plate to Bens.

"I used to dance too," she spoke softly, not wanting to interrupt Peggy, whilst smiling at Ben.

"What type? I do tap-dancing. It's really fun!" Ben said, turning to face Danielle. He had always thought she was nice, but just thought of her as somebody who worked for them; not as family. He was glad she was family though, she had changed Ronnie and Ben was no longer afraid of her.

"I used to do ballet," Danielle said shyly, moving her eyes around the table. She saw Ronnie listening intently, not daring to move incase she made a sound and missed something Danielle said. She wanted to hear everything about Danielle's childhood.

"A girl in my class does ballet; she's not very good though!" Danielle smiled at Ben, laughing slightly at his comment. Danielle wasn't very good either but Lizzie had told Danielle she would get better. She helped her practice every night until Danielle was good enough to perform in a concert. Danielle had been so nervous, worrying she would do something wrong but with Lizzie's support everything had gone ok. "Do you like Billy Elliott? It's my favourite show. Gran has taken me three times!"

Danielle shook her head. The theatre hadn't even interested her; she preferred a cosy night in watching a film.

"You can come next time we go, can't she Gran! I'd love for you to come,"

"Of course you can sweetheart," Peggy said to Danielle, smiling as she did, hoping she would get to know Danielle a bit better as time went along. She was so different to the rest of the Mitchell's Peggy thought, a nice girl all the same. Danielle smiled gratefully at

Peggy and Ben; apprehensive at spending time away from Ronnie with people she hardly knew. She held Ronnie's hand tighter under the table as Ronnie turned to smile at Danielle; hoping everything was ok with her baby. Danielle turned back, smiling a small nervous smile at her mum. Danielle was afraid of saying something wrong, making the Mitchell's not like her. All she wanted was to be accepted into the family that she had wanted for almost a year. Ronnie saw Danielle's discomfort and hoped that she would be able to make Danielle feel more at ease.

"She'll be singing along! When we watched Mamma Mia she knew all the words!" Ronnie boasted hoping to make Danielle feel more comfortable and have something else to talk about. She loved having memories with her daughter, proving to people that she did know Danielle and she wasn't a complete stranger. Ronnie however felt her heart sink as she saw Danielle's red face, obviously embarrassed by what Ronnie had said. Ronnie knew she had said the wrong thing, she knew Danielle was desperate to make a good impression and Ronnie had ruined it for Danielle. She obviously didn't know her daughter as well as she said she did. Ronnie cursed herself inside wishing she had just kept her mouth shut, she turned to Roxy, who always knew the right thing to say; especially to Danielle.

"When were in Ibiza, Ronnie was the champion of karaoke! I dunno how she was 'coz I was so much better, it must have been those outfits she used to wear…"

Danielle instantly relaxed, grinning slightly as she learnt more about her mother's past. Roxy always knew how to break the atmosphere. Turning the topic to Ronnie made it so much easier for Danielle to deal with; it wasn't as awkward and she learnt things about Ronnie along the way. Ronnie too relaxed, knowing that the attention wasn't on Danielle but instead on her. Ronnie moved her fingers up and down Danielle's hand, which was still joined to hers under the table, smiling at Danielle as she did. Danielle returned a warm smile, looking directly into Ronnie's eyes. A few minutes of silence followed whilst everyone finished their meals before Peggy broke it.

"Right everyone; go upstairs whilst I clean this up. Danielle, love, you go upstairs with your mum," Peggy said noticing Danielle's hesitation of whether to help or not. "I'll sort this out!" Danielle smiled gratefully at Peggy before getting up and following everyone else upstairs. She felt Ronnie's close proximity as she walked up the stairs making her feel slightly self-conscious. Even though she had seen the side of Ronnie Mitchell not many others had seen, feeling her mum watch every movement she made, she still felt like she couldn't do anything wrong; everything had to be perfect for Ronnie. As she reached the landing she felt a hand reach out and grab her. Ronnie's soft touch made the hairs on Danielle's neck stand up; only a week had passed but their relationship had already blossomed into something of a mother and daughter relationship. Danielle turned her neck to face her mother; seeing her beautiful face made Danielle's mind melt every time, unable to believe she was related to this women. Ronnie moved closer to her daughter, joining their hands and moving a strand of Danielle's hair that had fallen across her daughter's face; obstructing Ronnie's view of Danielle's eyes.

"I'm sorry about downstairs, really Dani, I am." Ronnie whispered, not wanting to break the silence that made everything easier.

"Its fine Ronnie, don't worry," Danielle whispered back. She had spent enough time with Ronnie this past couple of weeks to build up the trust they so desperately needed and Danielle could tell by the worry in Ronnie's eyes that she did mean it; she really was sorry. Danielle smiled at Ronnie who instantly smiled back at her teenage daughter. Danielle moved into hug Ronnie, who protectively wrapped her arms back around Danielle; their relationship was growing and it wasn't just a mother-daughter relationship but they were becoming close friends too. This is what Ronnie and Danielle had dreamed off all their life getting to know one another and becoming as close as any other mother and daughter. Ronnie rubbed her arm up and down Danielle's back as smelt into her daughter's hair; savoring every minute she had with her. "I love you Danielle," she whispered.

Danielle felt her eye's welling up. Thos words meant so much to her. She wasn't quite ready to say them to Ronnie's face; still having a ounce of distrust at the back of her mind, but Danielle muttered the words "I love you" back to Ronnie, under her breath as she closed her eyes and moved closer into Ronnie, feeling the love from Ronnie's arms. Danielle knew, now, that with Ronnie by her side she could do anything.

Roxy stood at the doorway not wanting to break the two apart; she had longed to see Ronnie like this for years and now it was like it was the old Ronnie. She had seen her sister smile, like really smile, for the first time in almost twenty years and the pain behind her eyes was slowly starting to heal. Her eyes couldn't move from the spot as she saw the loving exchange between the pair. Roxy snapped out of her stare as she felt Danielle's lock onto hers. Danielle was slightly embarrassed at Roxy watching her and Ronnie but could see Roxy's embarrassment at been seen watching the pair. The two smiled to each other as Danielle pulled away from Ronnie, Danielle's eyes moving from her aunts to her mothers. Ronnie turned around; her hand still joined with her daughter's to see Roxy watching her. She smiled at her younger sister before turning back to her daughter. Placing her hand on her daughter's check she softly spoke to Danielle,

"Are you still ok to do this baby?" worrying that her comment earlier had, once again, knocked her daughter's confidence. She didn't want to upset Danielle or push her away; she had become too attached to her daughter in the past few weeks. Danielle nodded, knowing that with Ronnie by her side; she could achieve anything. She led Ronnie's hand into the living room, smiling at Roxy as she passed; wanting to show Ronnie that she really was a Mitchell, as she once again went to face the rest of the Mitchells.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

Walking in the cold morning across Albert Square had now become a regular thing for Ronnie and Danielle. Helping her mother at the club made Danielle feel closer to Ronnie. Their relationship had blossomed but at the odd moment, Danielle still felt nervous, worried that Ronnie would turn around and hate her once again.

Every morning, Ronnie woke Danielle up, made her breakfast and they set off together like clockwork. It made Ronnie feel like a proper mum, helping her daughter get ready, waking her up, and getting her breakfast. Things she had wished she could do for so long and now it was part of her daily rituals. She often stood at the door of the spare room, which they had now adopted to become Danielle's permanent room, just watching her daughter sleep. Every sigh her daughter made, every twitch, every turn, Ronnie stood their watching. Learning new things about her daughter made her life that bit more complete, every day she learnt something new. No matter how small, everything was important to Ronnie. She laid out the cereal on the table, knowing exactly which one her daughter would choose but she still felt she should give her a choice. She watched her daughter eat whatever she put in her bowl and watched her drink her glass of apple juice. She tried to make her glancing subtle but she could tell that Danielle had figured her out long ago. Still, Danielle never mentioned anything.

Ronnie held open the door as Danielle smiled at her mother before walking inside RandR's. Ronnie beamed back, before gently shutting the door. Danielle cautiously stood by the coat pegs, daydreaming. She knew exactly what they did every morning, they both went into the office, Danielle helped Ronnie sort the files out, they talked and then they went for a drink at the Caf. She knew their routine like the back of her hand but everyday she still waited for Ronnie before walking into the office. Afraid that the day she did do it; they would do something different. Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's shoulder before they went into the office. Danielle was a little bit more withdrawn than normally, Ronnie could easily see that but she didn't want to push her daughter into telling her anything. Danielle snapped back to reality at Ronnie's touch. She had so much on her mind but how could she tell Ronnie know? How could she ruin the relationship they had carefully built upon day by day? She couldn't, she knew that, but keeping such a big secret was causing her to become isolated. It had been two months since the family meal and Danielle's relationships with the Mitchells had dramatically increased. They had been on many day trips and they often came round to the flat; along with Stacey who stayed at the flat almost as much as Danielle did, but over the past two weeks Danielle had stepped back from the Mitchell's and Stacey. She didn't seem as open and it was worrying Ronnie. Ronnie ought to know what was wrong with her daughter but she didn't. She wished she knew that she had been there when Danielle was growing up but she couldn't change the past. All she wanted was to see her baby smile properly again. Slowly her speed as she entered the office, Danielle was trapped in her thoughts. So many different ways of telling Ronnie, of telling her mum; just like at the start of her stay in Walford. Except this was an even bigger secret than before, this would ruin Ronnie's life for sure Danielle thought. It pained her brain all this thinking, she just wanted everything to be ok.

"Danielle…" Ronnie whispered as they stepped inside the office. She stretched out her arm to place her cold fingers on her daughters pale face. Danielle shuddered as she felt Ronnie's cold touch, before jolting out of her thoughts. "Are you okay, baby?" She's never like this, Ronnie thought.

Danielle nodded slowly before walking past her mother, trying to prove that she really was ok. Fooling Ronnie was something she had never done before; she had done it to Lizzie all the time but that was in the past, something she was trying to forget. Not forget Lizzie, she never would, but try and forget the pain that had started after her death. Ronnie poised her lips, ready to say something. Causing pain was something she was so used to but she didn't want to push Danielle, or show her daughter that she knew something was up. Ronnie had never had the chance to be a proper teenager, she was too distraught at losing her baby, and so she wasn't sure if this was normal teenager behavior. She couldn't compare her daughter to a teenager Roxy; she didn't want to. Danielle turned to smile back at Ronnie before taking her seat opposite Ronnie's seat. The seat where just a few months ago she had so easily opened up to her then-unknowing mother. The first time they had sat in these positions since then had been difficult but with encouragement from Ronnie, Danielle had managed it.

"_If you sit there baby," Ronnie indicated with her hand to the seat opposite hers, "Then I'll sit here." Ronnie beamed, thinking about how perfect things were becoming, she forgot the significance of __that__ chair. She was overcome with worry when Danielle didn't sit down but instead just stood staring at the chair. Danielle thought back to the time when Ronnie had really smiled at her; the time she had so casually told Ronnie about her life. And then…and then when Ronnie had so cruelly turned on her and told her to leave Walford._

"_Danielle, I'm sorry…" Ronnie muttered when she finally realised the significance. Why did life have to be so hard on her? She had what she had always wanted but her past behavior made it so much more difficult. It was like she was always destined to fail as a mother. However hard she tried, something always made it so much harder; so many things to explain, so many apologises, so many bad memories. Ronnie stood up and took her baby in her arms whispering a thousand apologises into her ear. She felt Danielle's arms wrap around her back tightly as Danielle snuggled into Ronnie's hair. Danielle knew that she could trust Ronnie when she said sorry now, the past few weeks had proved that. Everything Ronnie had given up or changed for her, every sorry she had said, everything had changed Danielle's mind. The pain she bore was easing as their relationship became stronger. She did no longer have to try and trust Ronnie; she now believed her. _

"These files Ronnie?" Danielle asked pointing to the pile in front of her. Ronnie nodded back before moving to take the seat opposite her daughter. She hoped that she would be able to push her daughter gently into telling her what was wrong. Stacey might know, she thought, but Danielle had spent little time with her best friend this week. Ronnie watched Danielle intently as her daughter sorted out the files in front of her. Danielle could feel Ronnie's eyes locked on her but she had become used to it. She even did it occasionally, watching Ronnie. She sometimes felt self-conscious, knowing that the most important person in her life was watching her, and now was one of those times. She could tell Ronnie was trying to see what was wrong with her and Danielle was worried she would figure it out, so gently tugged her jumper further down. Ronnie watched curiously at her daughter's actions, trying to see why Danielle had all of a sudden tensed up.

"Pass me some, sweetie. There's too many for you today!" Ronnie desperately wanted to see into her baby's eyes, check that she really was ok. And it gave her another chance to have contact with her, even if it was only a gentle hand brush. Her daughter's soft, gentle skin was something Ronnie had longed to touch since the day that her daughter was taken away from her. Danielle carefully passed Ronnie some files before quickly moving her eyes back to the desk, desperate to avoid eye contact with Ronnie. Ronnie took the files from her baby's hands before placing them on the desk. She was becoming desperately anxious as to what was wrong with Danielle. She had never known worry like this in her life; even the worry she had when Danielle was taken as a baby wasn't like this. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, which was very unusual. Normally Ronnie couldn't stop Danielle talking; she didn't want to stop her. As Danielle got up to put the files, which were now organised, away Ronnie followed her every move. Danielle neareneed the cabinet and slowly proceeded to put the files away. She had acted so calm up to know but she wasn't sure if she could continue; she felt so guilty for keeping such a big secret from Ronnie, the person who had placed all her trust in her. Her hand slipped as a file fell out of her hand and crashed onto the floor, making paper fly everywhere. Danielle crouched onto the floor, her head in her hands. Ronnie immediately leapt up from her seat at seeing Danielle distressed. She knew her daughter hadn't had the easiest of years and was adamant that she was going to be there to support her daughter for the rest of the year. She bent down next to her daughter running her fingers through her daughters soft, golden blonde hair.

"Sweetie, please, tell me what's wrong, we can sort it out together…"

"No, no…we can't…" Danielle stuttered.

"Then just tell me what's wrong, I can help you. Whatever it is Danielle, if you've done something or taken something, then it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that I have you,"

"I can't, I can't tell you. You'll hate me," Danielle avoided looking into Ronnie's eyes for their whole conversation. How could she look her mother in the eye knowing what a disappointment she was?

"Nothing, sweetie listen," Ronnie said cupping Danielle's face in her hands, "Nothing will _ever _make me hate you. I will never hate you, you are everything."

Danielle looked Ronnie in the eye for the first time today. Ronnie repositioned herself to sit on the floor next to Danielle, pulling her in to a tight embrace. Danielle lay there for a few minutes, content with lying in Ronnie's arms. Feeling the warmth of Ronnie's body on hers made her feel strong enough to tell Ronnie. At least now I'll know if she really does want me, Danielle thought. Danielle tightly closed her eyelids before starting to talk,

"I'm…I'm pregnant Ronnie,"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews. It's been really quiet on here with stories the past few weeks and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! Hope you enjoy it. **

_I'm pregnant. _The thought flew around Ronnie's head. _Pregnant. _Not her daughter she thought, not my Danielle. She wasn't sure if it was good news or not, last time…last time she hadn't been the best of support, always saying the wrong thing and doing the wrong thing; abandoning her daughter when she needed her most. _Pregnant. _She could hear her daughter's quiet, scared voice ringing in her ears. She wanted to support Danielle; help her through this but she wasn't sure what to do; she didn't want to cause Danielle any stress, cause her to run or make their ever so carefully built relationship break. She had no idea what to do; this situation was so new to her. She wanted Danielle to keep her baby, like she should have done last time, but she knew Danielle's thoughts may be different to hers. She couldn't understand how this had happened to her daughter, twice in six months. This wasn't the Danielle she knew… her daughter wasn't the type to go and sleep around; she hadn't seen her with any men, not since Paul at Christmas. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Ronnie knew she had to support Danielle whatever; the tightened grip on her arms indicated that Danielle wanted and needed Ronnie there with her, every step of the way. Ronnie gently brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair, as she moved closer to her.

"Everything's going to be ok, baby. We'll get through this together…" Ronnie hoped she was saying the right things; trying to protect her baby but also try and process this information. She thought back to that dark night in February when Danielle had first told her about her first pregnancy; the tight hold that Danielle had had on her, the support that Danielle continuously looked for and Ronnie constantly threw back into her face. This time would be different, she thought, I am going to do everything and anything my baby wants she promised to herself. If she wants an abortion, I'll hold her hand and if she wants to keep it, her baby - Ronnie's precious grandchild - then she would be there every step of the way; the sickness, the scans, the sleepless nights. Everything. Out of the corner of her eye, Ronnie saw the staring eyes of Danielle watching her thought process. She looked down; smiling into her daughter's scared sparkling eyes.

Danielle looked up to her mother, trying to decipher her mother's thought process. Was she happy? Disappointed? Upset? Scared? Danielle didn't know, all she wanted was to know that Ronnie was there supporting her, that she was going to be there holding her hand all the way. Moving closer into Ronnie's chest, Danielle smiled to herself. The mess that she had got herself into wasn't something she ever wanted but knowing that it may bring her and Ronnie closer made her feel much more secure. They sat on the floor for the next ten minutes, just content in each other's company, knowing that their relationship was becoming stronger and would be more cemented as time went on. So many questions were wanted to be asked but neither dared speak. Who was the dad? What did Danielle want to do? How long had Danielle known? Was she strong enough for this? What was Ronnie thinking? Would Ronnie support me? Neither one of them wanted to break the silence; knowing that if they did they would have to answer questions that neither one of them wanted to. It was paining Ronnie not knowing what Danielle wanted or was thinking, been Danielle's mother she should know these things. Placing her head against Danielle's the two women sat on the floor of the club's office, hoping that everything would work out how they wanted it to. Danielle, bravely, decided to break the silence needing to know what Ronnie was thinking,

"Ronnie…do you…are you disappointed?" Ronnie tightly closed her eyes, not knowing how to reply. She wasn't disappointed in Danielle, she never could be; Danielle was the most important person in her life, but she couldn't work out how she was feeling, not happy but not sad either. This revelation was going to have an impact not just on their lives but everyone around them; everyone had adjusted to the fact that Ronnie was a mother, but now a grandmother?

"No, of course not Danielle, I'll never be disappointed in you," Opening up to her daughter was one thing Ronnie promised to herself she would always do; it helped their relationship develop and become stronger. "How…how do you feel about it?" Desperate to know how her daughter was feeling but not wanting to push her, she gradually and gentle started to ask questions.

Danielle shrugged as she processed Ronnie's words, not disappointed… but how was she feeling? She wanted to know how Ronnie was feeling; it would make everything much easier for her to deal with.

"Well…do you know what you want to do? I know its early days but…" Ronnie couldn't help but continue to ask questions, she _needed _to know.

"I…I…don't know Ronnie. Sorry…" She didn't know why she was apologizing but she had gotten herself into this mess; she should know what she wanted to do.

"Hey…it's ok baby. You don't have to be sorry for anything. We are going to sort this out together, ok? Whatever you want to do, I'll be here holding your hand," Feeling her mother's arms wrap around her protectively always made Danielle feel safe and along with the words she had just heard, she knew that everything would be ok; they would get through this. Danielle looked back up at Ronnie, creating eye contact once again, before smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie beamed back; still wanting to find out more answers but she knew that now wasn't the time. Now it was time to focus on how Danielle felt, and help her through what could be a difficult time, and push her own thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind; knowing that they could break this delicate relationship. Cradling Danielle in her arms, Ronnie tried to work out what the best move would be now. Did they stay here a little longer? Go back to the flat? Go out like they usually did? Not wanting to disturb the tranquil peace they had created, Ronnie decided it would be best if they stayed where they were, for the time been at least. She could tell Danielle all about her pregnancy; encourage her daughter to have her baby. Ronnie felt giddy at the thought; she could be a grandmother, have a precious newborn baby in her arms once again feeling that wave of unconditional love that she had felt at the first sight of her baby, of Danielle.

"You know when I found out I was pregnant with you…I was scared too," Danielle tilted her head to look into the beautiful eyes of her mother; trying to picture her as a living fourteen year old. She had seen the picture in the locket enough times to know every detail but seeing a living breathing teenage Ronnie was something Danielle could never picture. "I didn't have anybody Danielle…even…even your dad left me," Grabbing tightly onto Ronnie's slender hand, Danielle longed to hear the happy ending to this story but she knew it would never come; it hadn't finished yet but the rest of the story wasn't quite a fairytale. It was also the first time she had ever heard her dad mentioned. Her _real_ dad; she didn't even know his name or where he lived; her heart had always been set on finding her mother, her biological mother. She felt Ronnie's fingers wrap around hers as Ronnie continued her story. "You used to keep me awake all night, always slept during the day but you were a little footballer at night. I used to lay there dreaming of our future together; me and my baby against the world I used to think. I knew that I would protect you against everything and anything and that I would love you like I loved nothing else," Ronnie was smiling at the memories as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Thinking back to how naïve she once was brought out the teenager in her. Looking back, she wondered how she could have thought all this with Archie badmouthing her at every opportunity; but she knew how she could think so positively, that little baby growing inside her was all she had ever needed and knowing it was safe was all that Ronnie wanted. "Joel, your dad, he just left. My dad…he…he sent me away; ashamed he was. But not me, you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was sent to some distant relatives and spent the majority of my pregnancy there with you, after they found out. You see, baby, I kept quiet for 5 months hoping that nobody would ever find out, you were safe there, I could protect you. Then when…when Archie found out he was furious. Said I'd let the family name down, he couldn't bear to look at me, but I knew that you were precious and that I was going to love you no matter what." Ronnie broke off from her story, running her finger along Danielle's face, knowing that she had kept that promise, she had always loved her baby, "You're so beautiful Danielle" she whispered. Looking away shyly, Danielle smiled, always loving when her mother complimented her.

"Please…carry on Ronnie,"

"I stayed at that house for about 3 and a half months before you were born. 26th June 1989 at 4am in the morning, weighing 6 pounds and 3 ounces. You were perfect, your little hands were mirror images of mine and you had the cutest toothless yawn with a little squeak at the end. I had two hours and twenty three minutes with you, before you were taken. I memorized every feature knowing that one day I would be reunited with you. I'd spend every minute searching if it came to it. Having you Danielle, was the best decision I ever made. You been taken from me was the most hurtful thing I ever had to go through, but look at us now. I love you Danielle and whatever you choose to do with your baby; I'll be there. I want to be there. You are everything to me" Finishing her speech with a kiss upon Danielle's head, Ronnie pulled Danielle in closer, loving every minute she spent with her daughter. They would get through this, Ronnie knew and now Danielle did too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try and update as often as I can so you at least have one Ronnie/Danielle story to read. Hope you like it. **

The light from the streets below shone in through the gap in the curtain as Danielle lay awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get her head around the past few hours; so much had happened. _"I'm pregnant." _She had just blurted it out; she hadn't meant to. She knew she needed Ronnie's support but she didn't believe this was happening to her. Not again. Ronnie's support was all she needed and hearing the words Ronnie had said gave her the strength to look her in the eyes and tell her how she was really feeling. Ronnie had, once again, completely opened up to her telling her exactly how she felt and just provided a backbone for Danielle; someone she could trust and love. She turned for the fifth time in the past minute trying to get comfortable but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. Turning to face Ronnie, she smiled to herself. Over the past two months Ronnie had become her close friend; not just her mother. She was so proud of how much Ronnie had changed; not once in the past two months had Ronnie muttered a nasty word to anyone or upset Danielle. She had tried so hard to change and the trust had built on that. She was so beautiful as well, her eyes sat in the perfect place, her check bones prominent and perfectly shaped, her thin lips were the perfect shade of red and she had a figure to die for. Danielle felt frumpy next to her mother, her shoulders never quite reaching Ronnie's. If I keep this baby, I'm going to look disgusting she thought, especially next to my mother. Mother. It was a term Danielle had often used these past few weeks; never to Ronnie's face though. It was too early for that. Danielle carefully traced her finger along Ronnie's soft blonde hair, memorizing every feature, as she did most nights. This time though, Ronnie's eyes flickered open. Danielle gasped slightly before worrying about what to do; she often worried too much, hoping that she was been the perfect daughter.

Ronnie simply smiled at Danielle bringing their hands together, showing Danielle that she could relax. She was ecstatic that she could be there for her daughter whether it was through bad times or good; Danielle was enough to pull her through. Danielle meekly smiled at Ronnie, loving the comfort that came with even a simple touch from her mother. There was an awkward silence between the two as neither women knew what to say; it was the middle of the night and they both were just laying there smiling at each other. Whispering, Ronnie gently used her other hand to run her fingers through Danielle's hair,

"You know I'm here for you Danielle, don't you. Whatever you want I'll do or take, just tell me…"

Nodding, Danielle responded to her mother,

"I just want you to be there for me…"

"I will Danielle. I'll not let you down, not this time. I promise. Everything is about you baby…"

Danielle squeezed Ronnie's hand hard, "I'm scared Ronnie…"

Ronnie was taken back by Danielle's admission; it was the first time in two months she had finally gotten inside Danielle's head and she wasn't even trying to. She tried to make eye contact with Danielle but the dark shadows from the cupboard covered them making it impossible for Ronnie to see her baby's eyes. She desperately tried to see into them; hoping that Danielle would look back into hers and she could make everything better for the most important thing in her world.

"I know, baby, but I'm here for you. If you let me help you, I'll make sure that we get through this, together," Ronnie felt a small squeeze from Danielle's hand as she continued to talk, "All I want is for you to be happy and I'll be happy too." She cupped Danielle's face in her hand as she tilted Danielle's head towards her; making sure that Danielle knew that all she wanted was to support her baby.

"But…" Danielle struggled to speak, overwhelmed by how much support Ronnie was giving her. She had hoped, but not dared to know, that Ronnie would give her the support she needed but she hadn't expected Ronnie to act in such a perfect manner, always knowing what to say. "I don't know what to do…"

"You don't have to decide yet baby, you have a few more weeks…" Ronnie hoped that she was saying the right things. She knew to be careful around Danielle as her daughter was very sensitive but she wasn't sure how far along Danielle was, she didn't know if Danielle knew. She wanted, no _needed_ to know. It was another bit of her daughter's life that she wanted to be part of. She was becoming slightly obsessed with wanting to know everything about Danielle; becoming greedy, but all those years she missed out on she needed to fill the gaps somehow. "Do….do you know how far along you are?" It was a long shot but Ronnie felt it was worth a try and if Danielle shrugged it off; Ronnie would change the subject immediately, anything to make Danielle comfortable. Danielle gulped before pausing to speak; she knew exactly how far along she was, there was only one father and she couldn't even remember his name, but what made it worse was it was on that night. How could she forget? _That _night. They had worked so hard to forget about it but now it would be a constant reminder. Muttering under her breath, hoping Ronnie wouldn't hear or would mishear, Danielle spoke,

"About nine weeks," Danielle gulped again and moved her eyes to the mattress, desperate not to look Ronnie in the eye.

Processing the words Danielle had just said, Ronnie too gulped. Nine weeks. That was the week of that night; she had counted every single day she had had with her daughter and she knew that nine weeks ago was the week she was finally told the truth. Her heart sank as she crossed off the days which it couldn't have been. The only night it could have been….no! Danielle wasn't in that bad a way was she? Ronnie gasped as she realised the truth. Her actions had pushed Danielle into the arms of a stranger. If Ronnie hadn't acted how she had, they wouldn't be having this conversation; everything would be like it was only yesterday. Snapping back into reality, Ronnie realised everything, her whole world, was about Danielle; she had to push her selfish thoughts to the back of her head and focus on her daughter. The consequences of her actions would still be felt for a long time but not was the time to forget them; try and move forward. If Danielle had this baby it would be the second most important thing in Ronnie's life and they could try and forget about that night once again. Even if she didn't have the baby, Ronnie would make sure they both tried to forget that night; so everything would be made so much easier. Ronnie pulled Danielle in closer to her body to comfort her daughter. Feeling the warmth of her daughter's body and her smell still meant everything to Ronnie, as she felt Danielle wrap her arms around her back. Danielle sighed as she felt the relief of revealing one of the hardest secrets she had kept; she still had to work on telling Ronnie about the dad but wanted to take everything one step at a time.

"Everything is going to be ok, sweetie, everything" Ronnie whispered into Danielle's hair as she moved her hand to place on the back of her daughter's head. Danielle knew that Ronnie meant it and she would try to make everything as easy as possible for the both of them. They lay there for about thirty minutes just enjoying one another's company and feel asleep in the arms of the people who meant the most to them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the lack of updates this week (again!). I'll try and update again later this week. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy it.**

The smell of bacon and eggs drifted into the room waking Danielle up. Last night had been emotionally charged and the sleep had done her good; falling asleep in Ronnie's arms was something she loved doing. As she prized her eyes open, Danielle stretched her arms out into the air before they fell back down onto the mattress. For a moment, she had forgotten all her worries and problems and everything had seemed so much easier, she had had no cares in the world before it all came crashing back down into her mind. Everything was spinning in her brain, making her head hurt as she tried to simplify her thoughts. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Just as things were sorting themselves out, something had to come and make everything worse; her and Ronnie had never been stronger but Danielle was worried this would break their relationship and everything would be too much for Ronnie. She had just found out her daughter was alive and well, how would she feel knowing she would have a grandchild to care for too? Danielle forced herself up from the bed pushing away the warm cozy duvet as she realised getting up and facing Ronnie might answer some of her questions. The past seven months Ronnie's body language had constantly changed but recently it hadn't varied and Danielle was starting to understand how Ronnie was feeling. She had gotten used to waking up to see Ronnie staring at her with a constant grin on her face and was surprised not to see her this morning; however the breakfast she could smell told her that her mother was cooking her breakfast, something Ronnie made sure to make perfect. She slowly rose form the bed shivering as she stood up in Ronnie's bedroom. Grabbing her slippers and dressing gown, which Ronnie had hung on the cupboard door, Danielle opened the bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen. Inside, Ronnie had cooked everything and was just plating up, hoping that Danielle would be awake, if not then she would cook some fresh things when she did awake; only the best for her daughter. Ronnie had her back to the kitchen door and was oblivious to the fact Danielle had just walked in and was now sitting comfortably at the table, reading the latest celebrity magazine. She turned round to see her beautiful daughter sat in a position that mirrored hers. Smiling to herself, she placed the plate of food in front of her daughter.

"Morning baby. Are you ok?"

Danielle looked back up at Ronnie, "I'm ok thanks, Ronnie. How are you?"

The small exchange was all that was needed every morning; a simple way of getting to know how each other was feeling, something they both desperately wanted to know how to do. "I'm good thank you, baby. I made you breakfast,"

"Looks as good as always," Danielle slowly started tucking into her food, eating only a small mouthful at a time. She was glad Ronnie was attempting to take her mind of her unplanned pregnancy but she felt that the topic would come up eventually and she was dreading it; she still had no idea what to do. Ronnie sat watching her baby girl for a while, thinking about the small bundle of cells inside her daughter that would grow to become her grandchild.

"I was thinking Danielle, maybe we could go out later today, with Roxy and Amy, to the park. Take your mind off things," Ronnie moved her hand to brush away a stray piece of hair that had fallen from behind Danielle's ear. Danielle slowly nodded before placing her knife and fork down on her plate, indicating that she had finished.

"Sounds good," Danielle said shyly, not daring to gain eye contact with Ronnie. What happens if Ronnie had told Roxy? How would Roxy react? Ronnie had spent enough time with Danielle the past nine weeks to realise that Danielle was worrying. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of Danielle's, which was lying on the table.

"I haven't mentioned anything to Roxy, sweetie…I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. I thought we could…we could keep it just between us and tell her if and when you want," Ronnie hoped she was supporting Danielle in the right way; she hadn't exactly supported Roxy the best way only a year ago and she was in the same situation. Danielle looked up, smiling gratefully at Ronnie, as she allowed the trust between them to grow. Ronnie was dealing with this situation so much better than Danielle; Danielle wished she could be as strong as Ronnie but she knew she wasn't a proper Mitchell just yet. It had pained her inside to keep such a big secret from the one person who meant everything to her and now it was in the open, Danielle finally felt like she was getting the support that she so desperately needed.

"Thank you Ronnie," Ronnie grinned at Danielle, her daughter was so polite and Ronnie wouldn't have her any other way.

"Baby…I'm just glad that you are ok. I'm here for you Danielle no matter what, none of this sweetie, none of it is your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself, ok?"

Danielle nodded, content that Ronnie understood what she was going through. She had, after all, had Danielle at only fourteen years old.

"Now, why don't you go and get dressed and I'll phone Roxy. Your towel is behind the bathroom door," Ronnie brushed her fingers across Danielle's hand and stood up before placing a kiss on her daughters head. She moved her hand from Danielle's, not wanting to, before walking into the living room. She hated leaving Danielle on her own, even if it was just in the kitchen; she always looked so vulnerable, but she knew that Danielle needed her own independence and at almost twenty, didn't need her mum with her all the time, no matter how much Ronnie wished she did. Ronnie watched through the gap in the door as Danielle sighed to herself before placing her head in her hands; everything was obviously becoming too much for her baby but Ronnie didn't know how to handle it. She hoped that by going out with Roxy and Amy that it would make Danielle feel better and help her escape the shell she had become trapped in for the past few days. She continued to watch her daughter as she looked around the kitchen walls with a frightened look on her face, one Ronnie would expect from a child. Placing her hand up to her mouth, Ronnie contemplated approaching Danielle; she just wanted to give her a hug and never let go, help her daughter smile again. Danielle slowly rose up from the chair before leaving for the bathroom, Ronnie waited a few minutes before listening outside the bathroom door, she could hear the quiet sobs of Danielle and wished she could just be there for Danielle, hold her hand and support Danielle in a way in which she was comfortable, just like it had been last week.

An hour later and Ronnie and Danielle were ready to leave the flat. They had agreed to meet Roxy and Amy at the park, where Roxy had said she would bring a 'picnic'. Ronnie, however, knew that Roxy's idea of a picnic would be some alcohol, something she knew Danielle couldn't have, and chocolate, something which was always good as a comfort food. As they made their way across the square, Ronnie and Danielle didn't speak a word; each of them was in their own little word thinking about the past day and what the future could be. As the reached the park, Danielle grabbed hold of Ronnie's hand; slightly afraid at the prospect of seeing her aunt. Even though Roxy didn't know, seeing her when both she and Ronnie knew made things that bit more awkward. Ronnie quickly looked in Danielle's direction, hoping that her baby was ok; nothing was more important. Seeing the worried expression on Danielle's face worried Ronnie; she was worrying that everything was getting Danielle down. The decision to keep Danielle had been an easy one for Ronnie and she hadn't even contemplated an abortion but she knew that this been Danielle's second pregnancy that it could be an option; it had for the first, and no matter how much Ronnie tried to not blame herself, she knew that it was her fault that Danielle had had an abortion. Ronnie would never forgive herself for not been there when her daughter needed her the most but she knew she had to be there now.

"Danielle…" Concern echoed in Ronnie's voice as she turned to face Danielle, who had tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand. "Whenever you want to go, we can. All you have to do is look at me and I'll make our excuses. Don't worry so much baby," she said moving so her and Danielle were face to face. "Roxy won't figure it out and we don't have to tell her if you don't want, ok baby?" Ronnie traced her finger along Danielle's jaw line, "Everything is going to be ok!" Pulling Danielle into a tight hug, Ronnie hoped that everything would be ok and that her and Danielle would get through this stronger than ever, it was she wanted and, she didn't realise it, but it was all Danielle wanted too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Still in a tight embrace, Ronnie smelt into Danielle's hair. The fruity vibrant smell of her daughter's shampoo clogged up her nose as she felt Danielle pull away slightly. Concern was etched upon her face as she saw the scared, yet still sparkling, eyes belonging to her daughter, shine into hers.

"I…I don't think…I can't…"Danielle struggled to get her words out; worrying about disappointing her mother once again. However, Ronnie knew exactly what Danielle was trying to say; maybe she had been a bit adventurous trying to get Danielle out of the house and seeing Amy, who was only a couple of months old, when she was trying to keep Danielle's mind off babies.

"It's ok sweetie. I'll take you back to the flat and phone Roxy. Don't worry about it." Ronnie pulled Danielle back into a hug as she felt the small figure of Danielle holding tightly onto her arms. Ronnie rushed her daughter back to the flat, hoping that nobody would see how distressed Danielle was; she didn't want people thinking that her daughter was upset because of her, like the situation had been for the past seven months. Ronnie escorted Danielle into the living room before helping her sit down on the sofa. She could see the tears streaming down her daughter's face causing a lump to be lodged in her own throat; she hated seeing her daughter cry. Ronnie sat down, wrapping her arm around Danielle hoping to comfort her; Danielle quickly moved into Ronnie's arms wrapping her own arms around Ronnie's waist.

"Shush, baby. Everything is going to be ok," Ronnie moved her fingers to Danielle chin; raising her daughters head so they faced each other, "Listen to me Danielle… we will get through this together ok sweetie? Nothing or nobody will ever hurt you Danielle ok," Danielle smiled gratefully at Ronnie, closing her eyes as she snuggled into her mother's warm body. Her crying subsided as the minutes ticked by and she continued to lie in Ronnie's arms. Danielle hoped that now was the time they would be able to talk, talk properly for the first time; she had too much to say and it needed to be out in the open. But Danielle didn't know where to start; she never did. She had always been to shy to start big conversations like this off; normally somebody started them for her.

"Ronnie…" Danielle looked up at Ronnie who had her eyes shut tight. Danielle looked down thinking she was stuck here until her mother woke up but to her surprise, Ronnie replied.

"Yes baby," Ronnie brushed her hands through Danielle's hair which had become tangled with her own.

"Did…did you always know you wanted to have me?"

"Always baby." Ronnie snuggled into Danielle pulling a blanket over them which was lying on the arm of the chair. "I knew you were going to be everything to me and I just hoped that you would become a better person than me…"

"Were you disappointed then?"

Ronnie couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Was Danielle saying she was a disappointment? Is that really what she thought of herself? Is that what Ronnie had made her think she was? A disappointment? "Of course not Danielle. You are never, never will be or never have, been a disappointment to me. Everything you do makes me so proud"

"Even been pregnant for the second time? I'm not even twenty and I've already had an abortion and I'm pregnant again! How can you not be disappointed?" Danielle wanted to move closer to Ronnie; hear those ever supportive words that she loved hearing but she didn't have the confidence to.

"Danielle…" Ronnie gasped as hearing those words come from Danielle's mouth. "Dani, I don't care if you have 2 children, 10 children, no children. I don't care if you live with me for the rest of your life, never get married or if you go and get drunk every night. I don't care who your friends are or who you live with, marry, have children with. I only care about you and that you are happy. Nothing can take you away from me, not again, I won't let it happen. Nothing can ever disappoint me, you are you and I wouldn't have you any other way. You are perfect to me baby. Everything you do, everything you wear, what you say…everything is perfect," Ronnie pulled Danielle closer to her; to show her daughter that she meant every word. Her daughter was too precious to loose and nothing would ever replace her if she lost her. "I couldn't live without you Danielle."

Danielle closed her eyes shut as she felt Ronnie move closer to her. The intimacy she had with her mother was one she should have had as a child but that was in the past and she couldn't go back in time. She loved lying in Ronnie's arms, which always provided the protection and comfort that she longer for. "Even if I get fat when I'm pregnant?"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at Danielle. "Everybody puts on weight when they have a baby Danielle. Look at me, twenty years down the line and I still haven't got my figure back!"

Danielle turned her head to face Ronnie, moving a strand of hair out of Ronnie's eye. "I think you have the perfect figure Ronnie. I always feel so inferior to you. You have the perfect body, the bluest eyes; your hair always falls into the right place even when you sleep on it. You always say the right things, you are so beautiful Ronnie, and I'm…I'm just Danielle."

"Danielle, sweetie, you are all those things too. You are more beautiful than me, you are smart, you have friends, everybody likes you Danielle. I'm…what did Stacey call me again? Oh yeah…I'm the ice queen. You are too perfect for words Danielle. If I could be anybody I would choose to be you."

"You wouldn't. You don't know how much my brain hurts from thinking!"

"Then tell me Danielle. I want to help you, get to know how you are feeling, how I can help. Everything baby" Ronnie kissed Danielle's head, wishing that they could always be this open with each other. It was what she had always wanted but until now it had never been easy.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Danielle said shyly. She hated not having answers for her mother, who always seemed to have the right ones.

"Start where you want Danielle. I'm all ears and we have as long as you want." Ronnie felt Danielle relax into her arms as they both relaxed into the back of the sofa. The blanket covering them was starting to fall off so Ronnie pulled it up, making sure that Danielle was covered. She played her last sentences in her head and was worried that she had said them as orders and Danielle would feel obliged to share all her thoughts. However much Ronnie wanted that, she knew that Danielle would start to worry that she would have to say everything. "You don't have to say anything it you don't want baby. But I'm here whenever you need." Danielle turned her head to smile gratefully at Ronnie who instantly smiled back.

"Ok…" Danielle hesitated for a moment, thinking about what she could say, how to explain everything so that Ronnie would understand. "I worry about everything I say to you, Ronnie, I always hope it's the right thing to say, that I won't disappoint you or say the wrong thing and make you change again. I try and trust you Ronnie, I really do, but sometimes I…I just don't want you to change. I love you the way you are now and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know baby," Ronnie tightened her grip on her daughter as she kissed her numerous times on the head. They had had this conversation many times before but Ronnie knew that Danielle's perceptions needed to change but Ronnie had to show Danielle that she had. "If I could take back everything I said and did, you know I would. I know I changed you…and it's hard for you to trust me but please baby, I've changed because of you. And don't worry about what you say; every word that comes out of your mouth is perfect, every sentence you string together, and every noise that you make. You are everything but a disappointment to me Danielle,"

Danielle relaxed into Ronnie's arms even more on hearing those perfect words. "Thank you Ronnie" she whispered under her breath, "I think of all the mistakes I've made all the time. My head hurts thinking about it."

"Danielle, I really wish I could make you happy again, but I don't know how. I wish I could take all your bad thoughts and make them disappear…"

"I want to share them with you so badly Ronnie but I don't know how. This baby should be a happy thing but I don't know if it is or not. Last time…I just wanted to be close to you and I was. You held me tight and called me sweetie. You held me hand and acted like a mum should. I felt so loved and I was about to tell you the truth and then….I wouldn't have had the abo…abortion and…" Danielle let out gently sobs as she thought back to the day she killed her own baby. It was a day she regretted and wished she could go back to. Ronnie felt her own eyes well up but her priority was her daughter's feelings – not her own. She gently wiped away Danielle's tears with her finger as she felt a tear escape her eye. That day was bad enough for her; she couldn't imagine how bad Danielle felt.

"This baby can be whatever you want it to be, sweetie. I'm happy when you're happy."

"I feel so guilty…" Danielle burst into heavy sobs as she thought about her situation. Everything had been so perfect and now everything had just crashed down around her. "I feel bad enough about ruining everything when it was so perfect…but this baby?!"

"Don't you dare feel guilty, Danielle. You haven't ruined anything sweetie. We are still together baby. Nothing else is needed. And your baby, it could be the best thing that could ever happen to us. Whatever you decide, it will be the best thing."

"If I have this baby, everything will be so much more complicated. That night….I'll never be able to get it out of my mind and my baby, my own flesh and blood….it won't even know who it's dad is…" Danielle moved away from Ronnie slightly as she hung her head ashamed. What would Ronnie think of her now? Surely she would now be a disappointment.

"You can tell him Danielle or I'll tell him, whatever you want. We would cope fine without him. Look at Roxy and how Amy's turned out. I will support you through everything Danielle." She pulled Danielle closer again as she felt Danielle move slightly away. She couldn't bear not to have her daughter close to her when they were sharing her innermost thoughts.

"But…I don't even know his name Ronnie. Don't you understand? I was so hurt by you I just needed somebody to hold me and….he was just there. Everything happened so fast. I wasn't thinking straight, I felt so rejected from you…I just…I didn't know what I was doing."

"I'm so sorry Danielle. If I'd have known…I'm so sorry. Baby…" She buried her head in Danielle's hair as she felt the wet tears of her daughter soak through her top, who was leaning into her chest.

"No, I'm sorry Ronnie, I've ruined everything."

"Danielle. You haven't. Everything is perfect whatever the situation because you are here, with me. I'll hold your hand through everything. Your baby doesn't need a dad because it will have the most perfect, most beautiful and most caring mum it could ever have and I'll be there to help you when times get tough. We can learn things together, share experiences and we will be together and that is all that matters. If you don't have this baby then things will go back to how they were and we will get through the bad times together. Whatever you decide, everything will work out and I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you Ronnie, I'm, I'm…so happy that you are my mum." She said shyly, wiping away tears from her face.

"Baby…I couldn't' wish for a better daughter. You are the most perfect person I have ever met. I will tell you that everyday so you know how much you mean to me. And I will be open with you letting you know how I feel and how precious you are to me, Danielle. You really are everything to me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is just a bit of a filler and was the only way I could think of to reveal Danielle's decision. Hope you like it and please review.**

Danielle remained in Ronnie's arms as Ronnie whispered comforting words into Danielle's perfectly shaped ear. She closed her eyes tight hoping that everything would be ok but in reality she knew everything was just as bad as it was to begin with. Whatever Ronnie said, she knew she had ruined their relationship; it would never be the same again if she decided to keep or abort this baby. Now was the time to open up fully to Ronnie and she knew it; they may never get this close again where Danielle felt comfortable enough to release her innermost feelings. She hoped they would but she never took anything for granted, especially not since Ronnie found out. Ronnie's last words echoed through her ears _"the most perfect, most beautiful and most caring"_ that wasn't her not really, Ronnie yes, just not Danielle. She had to let her feelings out, if not to let Ronnie know how she was feeling but to hear and feel the comforting of her mother she had longed for, for so long.

"Ronnie, I'm sca…I'm scared I won't know how to be a mum…"

Ronnie looked down at her daughter, smiling in awe at her cuteness. "Danielle, you will be a great mum," She wrapped her arm around Danielle's back pulling her daughter into her chest "Look how good you are with Amy and I'll be here to help. When I first held you in my arms, I was so in love with you, everything was perfect; your little hands clenched into a fist, your soft blonde hair, your toothless yawn, everything." Ronnie was transfixed in a daydream taking her back to the first time she ever saw Danielle as a baby. It wasn't something she was ashamed of now; she wanted to celebrate her daughter not hide her away due to the guilt she had felt at not being there when her daughter had apparently died. "I will be with you every step of the way sweetie, we can learn together. I never had a chance with you as a baby but I'll be there through thick and thin Danielle, whenever and whatever you want. I'll be there."

"And everybody will know, Ronnie. They already think I'm so kind of freak and I'll be pregnant, you'll be a grandmother"

Ronnie gasped that Danielle could talk about herself like that. "Baby, you are not a freak ok? I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again ok sweetie?" Ronnie brought Danielle closer to her, why had she been so cruel? Did she never know when to keep her mouth shut? Ronnie was pained with the memories flooding back; she couldn't believe she had said those things. Why had she said it? She cursed herself over and over for causing so much pain to her darling baby girl but she knew that however much she tried to rid Danielle of the memories; it would never work. They had been engraved on her like a name scrawled onto a desk and they would never leave her daughter's body; always at the back of her mind. "I don't care if I'm a 35 year old grandma, I have you sweetie. They'll have other things to talk about baby, look at how quickly they moved on from that Tony and Whitney business. You don't have to have this baby Danielle, and don't let people judge you, everyone who loves you and everyone that matters to you will stand by you no matter what."

"But what if they don't? I thought that Paul mattered to me, I though Callum mattered to me and they all just left me…and you mattered to me and you…you just left too!"

"Danielle, you know I never wanted to leave you, baby, it…it was my dad."

"I know, Ronnie," Danielle gulped "but you still did."

"Danielle, baby, I'm so sorry. I never, ever, wanted to leave you. It wasn't my choice, I tried to fight for you, I really did, but my dad…he…he just took you. Your cries haunted me for years, you were crying for me and I couldn't get to you. I was hooked up to all these machines and couldn't leave my bed. I managed to run out of the room but he…he had gone. I collapsed on the floor and cried for you Danielle. I didn't stop for weeks. I…I felt so guilty for letting you go, for making you have a life without me, without your mum. I…I just wish that I could have been there." Ronnie could feel the soft tears of her daughter landing on her hand and she gently wiped them away, feeling her own eyes well up. "I know you feel like I rejected you but I didn't Danielle. You are all I ever wanted and you make me complete" Ronnie gently raised Danielle's head so there were facing each other and saw Danielle attempt a watery smile; she instantly smiled back, squeezing Danielle's hand which still lay in hers. "I'm never leaving you again Danielle, never. I know what happened in the past…well…it….that doesn't matter now, we are together. The people that really matter, they will also be there for you no matter what, we wont go anywhere baby, we'll be here whenever you need us, ok?"

Danielle gently nodded her head, trusting Ronnie's ever comforting words. "I…I believe you Ronnie but…but what if…nobody will want a single mum. Especially not me…"

"Danielle baby. A man could be crazy to not have you sweetie. You're only nineteen, twenty next week, and you have your whole life ahead of you." Ronnie kissed the top of Danielle's head before stroking the ends of her daughter's hair. Danielle laid her head on Ronnie's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Today had been a long day and it was only just after lunch time, she just wanted to stay here, lying in Ronnie's arms pretending that everything was ok. Ronnie felt her daughter's breathing becoming heavier and her body going into a deep sleep; she loved seeing her daughter sleep and learning new things about her precious baby. She wondered how she could make things better for Danielle, how to stop her feeling so vulnerable and worthless. She knew she had a part to play in how Danielle felt and she knew she had to change her daughter back to how she used to be. She pulled the blanket up, covering Danielle and herself, before gently singing into Danielle's ear. She closed her eyes and within minutes had also fallen asleep, with her darling daughter laid in her arms.

A few hours later, Danielle was awake and trying to cook dinner in the kitchen quietly. They had slept through lunch and Danielle was sure that Ronnie would be as hungry as she was. She had awoken to find herself wrapped in a blanket and protected by Ronnie's arms; something that always made her feel so loved and cooking this food would help to keep her mind off all her decisions. She had made her mind up about what she was going to do with this baby and hoped Ronnie would agree with her; she knew that Ronnie would support her but whether she agreed with the decision was another matter. She had decided to cook one of Ronnie's favourite meals in order to break the news to her; spaghetti bolognaise. She had started to cook the meat and had prepared the sauce and was waiting until Ronnie woke up before cooking the spaghetti, which only took a few minutes. Danielle was so busy that she didn't realise Ronnie had awoken and was sat on the sofa staring in awe at her beautiful daughter before gently approaching Danielle. Danielle jumped as she felt the warm hands of her mother wrap around her waist; she turned her head and smiled into Ronnie's eyes.

"I love you Danielle, thank you for this," Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear indicating, by a tilt of her head, at the food cooking away. Danielle didn't reply but she moved her head back and wrapped her arms on top of Ronnie's.

"I…I've made my decision Ronnie," Danielle slowly spoke, before turning her head back around to face Ronnie. She made eye contact with Ronnie before smiling again; she hoped it would be the right decision. "You…You're going to be a grandmother, Ronnie!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks again for the reviews, and hope you enjoy. Hopefully "All I need is you" will be updated before the end of this week! **

A few days had now passed and Ronnie and Danielle's relationship had continued to grow; Danielle's pregnancy bringing them closer than ever before. Danielle knew she had made the right decision as soon as she had spoken.

_Danielle watched as Ronnie's face broke into the widest grin; Ronnie couldn't contain her excitement. The sparkle in her eyes was unforgettable and shone brighter than Danielle had ever seen._

"_Oh, Danielle! That is great news!" She embraced her daughter into a tight hug, her face beaming. Maybe now, she was going to become the mother she was always meant to be, help her daughter through the painful, bad times, but also help care for the most precious thing in the world; a newborn baby. _

_Danielle felt a single tear escape her eyes as she felt the warmth of Ronnie's body. This was everything and more than she could have ever dreamed of; now she knew she had made the right decision. _

"_One condition though Dani," Ronnie said peeling away from her daughter, her hands cupping her daughter's face, her smile still plastered across her face.. "It's Nana Ronnie, no way am I being called grandma!"_

Danielle's birthday was fast approaching and Ronnie was determined to make it special for her little girl, despite Danielle protesting that it was 'only' her twentieth. Organising a party had been top of Ronnie's list but since Danielle had decided to keep her baby, they had opted for a simple family and friends gathering, since Danielle couldn't drink and they didn't want to raise suspicion. They had decided that they would go for a first scan, just the two of them, and then tell the rest of the family once they had the all clear. Ronnie was desperately hoping that everything would be fine and they would have a healthy little baby in the house in a couple of months.

Ronnie was sat on the sofa, her legs resting on the arms of the chair as she held a phone in her hand,

"Rox, I told you. I wanted a chocolate cake without marzipan. Danielle doesn't like that!"

"Sorry Ron, do it yourself then. I'm only trying to help…" Roxy shouted down the phone. Her sister was hard to please at the best of times, and Roxy knew that anything involving Danielle wouldn't be allowed if it was anything but perfect.

"Fine be like that Rox!" And with that, Ronnie slammed the phone down, sighing a large sigh, her head now been supported by her hands. _Everything_ had to be perfect for her daughter, nothing else would do. Danielle meant so much to her that she felt her daughter deserved the best and only the best.

"I…Is everything okay Ronnie?"

Ronnie looked up to come face to face with her beautiful daughter, stood at the doorway.

"Yes, yes of course sweetie. Just Roxy been a bit of a pain," She let a small laugh escape at the end of her sentence to try and show Danielle that everything was fine; Danielle, however, wasn't convinced.

"We're still ok to see Amy later though, aren't we?" Danielle was worried that she wasn't going to see her cousin; they hadn't seen her in a while and Danielle was desperate to see her. Amy, being the only Mitchell who had listened to her before the wedding, Danielle felt a special bond with, despite her only being a baby. And being pregnant was making her slightly broody, wanting to be around babies all the time. Ronnie nodded her head, unable to keep her eyes of how perfect and beautiful her daughter was.

"Roxy said to pop over around fourish, I think she's getting a bit tired. Amy's not sleeping through at the moment,"

"I…I mean we, we could always take her for a few nights, couldn't we…"

"You need all the rest you can get, sweetie, before the baby arrives. I know its early days but in a few months you'll be shattered…" Ronnie said soothingly, worrying that it would wear Danielle out too much. She knew more than anyone the strain on such a young body during pregnancy and wished she had had the advice before she had had Danielle.

"Bu…But it doesn't mean I can't look after Amy…I need all the practice I can get…"

"I just don't want you wearing yourself down, sweetie, looking after a baby can be tough when you haven't slept for months…"

"And you'd know wouldn't you Ronnie…you looked after me for such a long time?!" All she wanted was to spend time with Amy, but getting Ronnie to understand was become difficult for Danielle. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones but she was feeling more stressed than usual, and more irritable, the slightest thing making her annoyed, even simple things like dropping the toothpaste on the floor or her jacket falling down once she's hung it up. She immediately regretted her words, wanting to take them back and just hug Ronnie, thank her for being so caring. "I…I'm sorry Ronnie. Really Ronnie, I am. I'm just…I don't know, I'm stressed that's all, sorry."

Ronnie rose from her seat, hurrying to comfort her daughter. "Hey, hey Danielle, don't worry baby. You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry for saying that, of course we can have Amy over, just for one night at a time though…" Compromising was something Ronnie never liked doing or having done to her, but when her daughter's best interests were at heart, everything had to be perfect.

She took Danielle in her arms, hugging her tight once again before kissing the top of her daughter's head. "I only want what's best for you Danielle, I love you too much," she murmured.

A few hours later, at quarter to four, Danielle was sat on the sofa waiting for her mother to finish getting ready. She sat twiddling her thumbs, desperately waiting to see her baby cousin, the baby that held her heart. She got up from the sofa and walked towards to mantle piece, on which stood three photo frames. One, held an important memory for Ronnie; a picture of her and Roxy behind the bar during one of their first days in Walford, the day that Ronnie had been determined to leave her Ibiza days behind her. Another was the picture of Amy and Danielle, taken a few months previously in the Slater's front room, a few days before that April day. Amy had changed so much since then Danielle thought, she's going to be gorgeous when she gets older. The third and final photo was of Ronnie and Danielle who was holding Amy, causing a smile to appear on Danielle's face as she thought back to that day in May, where the sun had unexpectedly shone in the park.

"_Aww Dan, she love's you. Look at those kisses she's giving you," Roxy laughed as Danielle tried to move Amy's hand from pinching her nose and giving her slobbery kisses. Danielle smiled at Roxy who was sat opposite her and Ronnie, who was always by Danielle's side._

"_Is that what she calls it?" Ronnie joked to Danielle, who looked at her mother a grin across her face as she wrestled Amy in her arms. She finally managed to get her to sit still on her lap, by lending Amy her finger to chew on._

_Brushing a stray piece of hair from Danielle's face, Ronnie beamed at Danielle, mesmorised by her beauty. Turning her head, Danielle turned to look back at Ronnie smiling, just before they both saw the flash of the camera. _

"We haven't got all day Ronnie…" Danielle whispered under her breath tracing her mother's smile on the photo, who was looking adoringly at her daughter and neice. Despite their growing relationship, Danielle still wasn't confident enough to make jokes about her mother. More than anything she wanted to see her mother laugh, to make her laugh, but her shyness was holding her back.

"Almost ready Dan," Ronnie called from her bedroom. Danielle could tell by the sound of her voice that Ronnie was rushing around trying to get ready as fast as she could and also worrying about Danielle, as she always did. A few minutes later Ronnie surfaced in the front room, looking as beautiful as she always did, Danielle thought, however little she tried, she always looked perfect. "Ready sweetie?"

"Ready," Danielle smiled at Ronnie placing the photo back onto the mantelpiece and approaching her mother, who had her hand outstretched. Danielle gently slipped her hand into her mothers as they left the flat together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews; they make me want to carry on with this fic! Unfortunately this will probably be your last update before Christmas but I hope to update before the new year, if not then it will be early 2010! (All I need is you will hopefully be updated before Thursday!) I want to wish all my readers and reviewers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! And don't forget to check out my new fic, "Love Changes everything"! **

As they made their way across the Square, Ronnie kept a careful eye on her daughter, her beautiful daughter; her pregnancy would be the best thing that ever happened to us, she thought, I'll make sure of it. She didn't realise that some of the paving stones weren't even as she moved forward, her hand still in her baby's, causing her to trip, falling onto her unexpecting daughter to support her. Danielle immediately stopped as she tried to support her mother's weight, laughing at Ronnie's misfortune.

"Have a nice trip Ronnie?" She joked, as she grinned at her mother, their arms entangled.

Ronnie let out a large sigh, her embarrassment obvious, as she flicked her head back, her hair moving from her face. She turned to face her bemused daughter, whose laughing had still not subsided.

"You think it's funny do you?" Her voice was meant to be stern, motherly like, however Danielle could see through Ronnie's attempt to show her daughter that she didn't appreciate been laughed at and continued to laugh. Normally, she wouldn't be as open with her mother, never as relaxed as she should have been, but she had been brave, decided to relax a little and let her mouth take over, and what a good decision she had made. She had made her mother, her own mother, laugh and nothing had ever felt so good to Danielle, the laughter from Ronnie causing her whole body to tingle at such a rare sound.

Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle, pulling into such a tight hug that Danielle couldn't move. As she started to tickle her daughter she felt her squirming around in her arms and her daughter's faint cries, amongst the laughter, could only just be heard.

"No…please…Ronnie" Danielle could barely contain the amusement of it all, she hated been tickled, but been tickled by Ronnie, the mother she had longed for, was different. It was like Christmas; something which was longed for all year round and when it was here, it was better than you could ever imagine. And to Danielle, this Christmas feeling was Ronnie. "Stop! Please Ron…stop," Her laughter becoming louder and her breathing faster as she continued to squirm in Ronnie's arms, but yet having a feeling of elation to share another special moment with her mother.

After a few more minutes of her daughter's pleading cries, Ronnie finally released her daughter from her grip. The two of them continued to laugh as they replayed the moment in their head, before setting off to the Vic again, hand in hand as always.

To Danielle, the Vic always held certain memories for her, some good however the majority were ones she never wanted to feel again. The first time she had ever spoken to Ronnie, to the woman who held her heart, was crystal clear in her mind as they made their way up the stairs to the living room.

"_Oi, watch it!" Her cries echoed in Danielle's ear as her mother feel through the doors of the Vic. By simply been a cleaner in the Vic, Danielle could get close to the family she had never known, get close to the people that meant the most to her and yet they had no clue, no clue at all. _

"_I…I'm sorry Ronnie," Danielle was mesmerised by her mother, by her beauty, her voice, her smell, those piercing blue eyes, her clothes…The nerves she held were building up inside her, Ronnie was too…too perfect to want her, too perfect to ever be her mother, she couldn't tell her, not now. Maybe if she got to know her a bit, make her like her then she could tell her, soften the blow. _

"_It's Danielle, isn't it?" Danielle was awestruck, her mother knew her name, maybe she knew? Maybe she could tell that she was her mother? Her head slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving her mother, "I was just wondering if you could do a favour for me?"_

_Part of her world feel back down onto Danielle, Ronnie didn't know, she just wanted Danielle to do her dirty work for her…that said, any way to get closer to her mother had to be good, right?_

Her nerves were increasing as they reached the top of the stairs, Ronnie just slightly in front of Danielle. It was unusual for her to be nervous, especially now, as she was only going to see Amy, her perfect baby cousin, but she was worried that she may forget everything, forget how to hold a baby, forget how to handle everything. As they reached the living room door, Ronnie spun around to face her daughter, the constant grin she had still plastered across her face.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I…I couldn't resist Danielle." The state of confusion across Danielle's face was evident; she had no idea what Ronnie was on about, her head thinking through all the possibilities it could be. "You mean so much to me sweetie…so much" Ronnie's hand traced Danielle's cheek bone as she looked in awe at her daughter.

"I…What do you mean Ronnie? I don't understand…" Her voice was quiet and questioning, not wanting to break the moment they shared.

"Your birthday!" Ronnie pulled Danielle into a tight hug, before she had time to protest; Ronnie was determined to make it the best birthday, the best day her daughter had ever had. "I'm going to make sure it's the best one ever baby," she whispered into Danielle's ear, kissing the top of Danielle's head, her lips nestling into Danielle's blonde hair.

Danielle was slightly apprehensive about what Ronnie had planned, it obviously wasn't a small event, just the two of them, or else they wouldn't be here. She grasped tighter onto Ronnie's hand before they made their way into the living room, her steps slow and small. To her surprise, the butterflies in her stomach disappeared as soon as she entered the living room coming face to face with the family she had always dreamed of, her aunt and cousin, Peggy, Phil and Ben, Billy, Janet and baby William and not forgetting Stacey and the Slaters.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted as Danielle entered, a small tear coming to her eyes at how happy she was; everyone that had ever mattered to her was here to celebrate with her, celebrate a birthday with a family she never dared hope would accept her.

Ronnie leant down and placed a kiss on Danielle's forehead, whispering into her daughter's ear, "Happy Birthday baby,"

The ripples of love Danielle felt whenever Ronnie spoke to her remained, even after all these weeks, the unconditional love her mother had shown to her. She couldn't remember a time when she was so happy, so happy to finally be reunited with her mother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you all had a great Christmas! This will probably be the last update for a couple of weeks as I have some exams and need to revise for them so I hope you enjoy it! **

The next thirty minutes passed in a blur for Danielle; the continuous love showed by the Mitchells and entertainment they provided her. However her nerves were still prominent, particularly because nobody had mentioned presents or a cake. Its not that she didn't want them, it was just she wasn't sure what the 'Mitchell way' of doing birthdays was; did they open the presents in front of everyone? Did they save them? Did they study facial expressions like Gareth used to do? She just wanted to impress them but she wasn't sure how, she hoped that maybe Ronnie would pick up on her reservations but it had only been two months, did she know her daughter well enough?

Still, Danielle was content cuddling her cousin as the rest of the Mitchell's played on the Wii console; her nerves about forgetting how to look after a baby evaporated as soon as she saw her cousin, she felt her whole face glow with happiness. Her eyes never left her cousin as Amy's eyes slowly closed and she felt the heavy breathing from her cousin's mouth gently reaching her hair. She smiled to herself as she thought about how perfect Amy was, just hoping that when she had her baby, it would be as perfect as Amy. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for Roxy, wondering where to put Amy; she had been in the Vic enough times to know where Roxy's room was but she didn't want to intrude on a space that wasn't hers. As she stood up from the sofa, she felt the Mitchell's turn to watch her, as if studying her every move, before she vaguely remembered Ronnie telling her they were just sorting some food out in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ronnie and Roxy were both preparing some party food, like sandwiches, crisps and chocolate buns and conversation quickly turned to Danielle and her actual birthday tomorrow.

"I was thinking Ron, me and Amy would come over tomorrow at about 1," Roxy said as she broke off some chocolate before eating in.

"I want it to be just me and Danielle Rox. I told you." Her protestation was just like a child's, determined to get her own way.

"Well I want to see her open her present; I'll give it to her after lunch," Roxy replied, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Roxy," Ronnie hissed at her sister as she snatched the chocolate from her hand, "Stop eating all the chocolate. And I don't want to put any more pressure on her; you know how shy she is. I want it to be just me and her ok?"

"What about what Danielle wants?" Roxy hissed back at her sister, annoyed at how over protective Ronnie was becoming.

Before she could reply, the door opened and there stood Danielle cradling Amy in her arms, a slight smile visible on her face.

"I got her to sleep," she said unaware of the arguing present in the room a few moments ago, as she made her way over to Roxy. She carefully handed over a sleeping Amy parting themselves once more.

"Thanks Dan, you're a star! I'll be back in a minute," As she left the small room, she glared at her sister, raising her eyebrows before grinning at her niece and kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Placing the food she held in her hands on the table, Ronnie made her way over to her daughter, seeing how adoringly Danielle had looked at Amy; she had no doubts in her mind that Danielle would make a great mum. She placed her hands around Danielle's torso, pulling her in close. Her daughter didn't protest and simply moved as Ronnie did, mirroring the steps that she took.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" The whispering voice of Ronnie still sent small impulses of love down Danielle's spine. She turned her head to face Ronnie and nodded as they stared into each other's eyes. "Oh, I forgot to mention earlier I've booked you in for a scan. 7th July." Danielle felt her eyes absent-mindedly scan the room as Ronnie spoke; she didn't want anyone knowing who didn't have to at this stage. Feeling her daughter tense up, she moved her hand up and down Danielle's arm attempting to comfort her; worrying that Danielle was worried about the scan. "I'll be there with you every step of the way baby, don't worry,"

Making eye contact again, Danielle gave Ronnie a questioning look which was instantly returned by a state of confusion across Ronnie's face; unable to decipher what was running through her daughter's head.

"7th July? Isn't that your birthday?"

Ronnie felt her whole face break into a smile, it was the best birthday present she could have ever asked for. When she rung up the hospital she had been desperate to make the appointment on that day, just to spend it with her daughter doing something that was irreplaceable.

"I wanted to spend it with you Danielle. Me, you and this baby," Ronnie moved her hand over to Danielle's stomach, a small, almost unnoticeable bump, protruding from it. "I'm so proud of who you have become Danielle, I can't believe you are twenty!" Placing one last kiss on her head, Ronnie reluctantly pulled apart from Danielle as they heard Roxy return.

"Ron, have you not sorted the cake out yet?" She questioned as she reappeared sighing at her sister's lack of motivation.

Her eyes wide open, Ronnie stared at her sister, "I've been talking to Danielle, I'm just about to sort it out ok?" Her last remark sarcastic at her sister's need to organise everything, including everyone else's actions.

"No, no let me. You go and sit down with Danielle in the lounge and I'll bring it in," Roxy smiled a rather large fake smile at Ronnie before smiling a genuine smile at Danielle, who had now moved to the door way and was adjusting her top to cover her stomach, afraid somebody would work it out.

Ronnie walked over to her daughter, taking her hand in her own as the left the kitchen. Before they entered the lounge, Danielle pulled Ronnie back hoping her mother would stop before she pushed the door open.

"R…Ronnie?" She pulled her hand out of Ronnie's before coating one of her hands in the other. "Wh…what do I do?"

Stepping forward, Ronnie tucked a piece of hair behind Danielle's ear whilst wondering what her daughter was on about. "What do you mean?"

She felt ridiculous asking this but the nerves were building up inside her causing her to feel physically sick; she wanted to get everything right. "Th…the cake!"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at how cute her daughter was, as she ran her fingers through Danielle's hair, "You blow the candles out!"

A smile creped across Danielle's face, amused at her mother. "I know that! But…I…I've never been to a 'Mitchell' party before, it…it might be different…" She said shyly before biting her lip, apprehensive about what Ronnie's reply would be.

"Danielle, you're a Mitchell too," Danielle felt her heart flutter as her mother spoke and as she felt her face been cupped in Ronnie's hands. "Just do what you always do; be yourself, they love you for it!"

She smiled back at Ronnie who instantly smiled back before joining their hands and making their way into the living room, where they sat on the sofa, Ronnie's arm wrapped around the back of her daughter. Danielle laid her hand on top of Ronnie's which was placed on her knee whilst talking to Stacey, on the other side of her. Glancing at the clock, Ronnie was wondering where Roxy had gotten to. Surely it doesn't take five minutes to sort out a cake?

"I'm just going to check on Rox, sweetie," She rubbed her thumb up and down Danielle's thigh before standing up, whilst her daughter tore herself away from her conversation to nod in Ronnie's direction.

With a gentle push, the door of the kitchen swung open to reveal everything Roxy had been trying to hide. Ronnie raised her hand to her mouth as she gasped,

"Rox…the cake!"

Across the kitchen, the chocolate cake made especially for Danielle had been dropped spreading across the floor, the candles rolling across the floor and the perfectly decorated cake broken, lying next to the fridge. Roxy turned to face her sister, scared of what might happen, before cautiously replying,

"It was Albert orite!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Well my revision was short lived and I decided to write more lol. This chapter took me a while to write, it's my longest chapter ever (!) but I hope it was worth it! Please review as they make me want to carry on writing this fic and Happy New Year! **

The 25th June had drawn to a close and Ronnie and Danielle were back at the flat, clearing away from dinner. Ronnie was still mad about the cake, her perfect day for her perfect child ruined, but her mood had improved with time spent with Danielle.

"It was pretty funny Ronnie," Danielle giggled reminiscing over the look of horror on Ronnie's face when she had entered the kitchen.

"You could call it that!" Ronnie replied as she strolled over to the table, popping some popcorn into her mouth, "Want some?" Grabbing hold of the bowl, Danielle smiled at Ronnie. Butterkiss toffee popcorn – her favourite. "So, what do you want to do tonight sweetie, there's a film on TV or we could go for a walk?"

"Cou…Could we talk?" Danielle questioned, as she raised her head to make eye contact with her mother, the popcorn crunching in her mouth. Now was a good a time as any to admit that despite trying her hardest, Danielle was still suffering from that night in April and it caused every action she did to be tainted by the memories from that night. Her confidence still shattered from the cursing of her own mother and the hope that Ronnie would be able to read her, almost disappearing. In reality, she had no idea if Ronnie was thinking the same, she hoped she was but nothing could ever be 100% certain to Danielle.

"Yes, yes of course sweetie," She casually sat down opposite her daughter at the kitchen table trying to work out what was troubling her daughter. But try as she could, she just couldn't read Danielle, however much she wanted to. It pained her to admit it but she still didn't know her daughter well enough. "Wh…what do you want to talk about?" She spoke softly and calmly as she placed her hands on top of her baby's whilst studying Danielle's face for any clues.

Absent-mindedly, Danielle traced her fingers across Ronnie's as she thought about where to begin, her eyes transfixed on the ring on Ronnie's finger. When she did speak, her voice was barely above a whisper, "I…I don't know where to begin,"

Ronnie felt her eyes dart from one side to another, something was definitely wrong but she couldn't decipher what it was. Her heart was racing as the worry was building up inside. "Well, wha…what's it about? Have you, have you changed your mind? Have you," Her mind was at a loss as she shook her head slightly from side to side, "Have you done something? What is it Danielle?" Her head leaned in as she gently stoked her thumb across Danielle's fingers, her pleading eyes looking into those that belonged to her daughter, "Please,"

"No, its…its…its you Ronnie,"

"Me?" Ronnie felt her face fall as her voice failed her; a small squeak only leaving her mouth. "Have I said something? Did I…did I do something Danielle? Whatever it is I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," She gently squeezed Danielle's hand, pressing her to continue but yet showing her that whatever it was Ronnie was there for her, that she didn't care about what it was. However, her mind was spinning with worry about what was wrong, what she had done wrong, she had promised herself to never cause any more pain to her baby, but yet here she was, her baby obviously still hurt.

"I just…I try hard to understand you Ronnie but I just, I can't. I…I, for so long you shut me out, shut everyone one, and now, now you've changed. I know you love me but I can't see what you're feeling, I can't read you. However hard I try…"

She let out a sigh she didn't even realise she was holding as Ronnie traced circles across the top of Danielle's hand. A sigh of relief that it wasn't something worse. "Danielle, sweetie, I…I find it hard to read you too baby. But I promise, I promise that it will get easier, we will work through this together, I promise I will do whatever it takes to sort it out," She smiled at Danielle, realising they were more similar than they thought as she stared to stand up, reluctantly removing her hands from on top of her daughters. "Do you want a drink?" She asked calmly as she rose from the table, her quench for thirst becoming too much.

"I still see your face you know, and I still hear what you said," Danielle removed her hands from the table, bringing them graciously together on her lap however her voice was cold and distant as she stared down at the table. Ronnie's admission made it slightly easier knowing they were both in the same boat but yet, Danielle knew her shyness was down to the rejection, both rejections she had encountered.

"Wh…what?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Ronnie turned to face her daughter, her face turning pale and her whole body turning cold.

"The…the hate. I still hear it…I've tried to get rid of it Ronnie but…I…I can't,"

"H…hate?" Her voice was coarse yet calm as Ronnie walked over to her daughter, how could she have kept these feelings bottled up for so long?

"When you threw me out…when you caught me with Amy. I see your eyes piercing into mine and your voice, it, it echoes through my head,"

Ronnie gently walked over to her daughter, placing her hand on her right knee as she brushed the hair from her daughter's face, her finger gently brushing Danielle's cheek, the pain she had caused was obviously still evident and was cursing her baby's life. As she spoke she felt the gentle movement of Danielle's knees, moving up and down, up and down. "Why didn't you tell me sweetie?"

Turning her head to face her mother, making eye contact, she gently sighed before speaking softly, "How could I? Everything…everything was so perfect. Every time you speak I…I see your face and it, it makes me wonder if you mean what you are saying. I saw the hate on your face that night Ronnie, it can't just disappear,"

Ronnie swallowed hard as she tried to comfort Danielle, her hand moving gently across her baby's knee. "I…I never hated you Danielle, never. My dad, he…he told me you were dead Danielle. I've never felt pain like it, I thought I'd let you down and lost you forever,"

Moving her eyes from Ronnie's unable to maintain eye contact, Danielle placed her hand on her mother's, "But, how can you change so fast? How can you go from…from saying what you did to telling me that you love me?"

Ronnie paused for a second, her mind drifting off to somewhere else before slowly standing up, "I...I have something to show you sweetie, I'll be one minute,"

A few minutes later, Ronnie reappeared a pink decorated box in her hands. She placed it on the table before sitting back down, opposite Danielle. "I…I did these for you," As she carefully opened the lid, Danielle saw some carefully folded letters, sealed in envelopes covered in pink tissue paper. She slowly studied Ronnie as her mother passed her the letters over. "I always thought of you Danielle, always. I've loved you since the day you were born; that's how I can change – it was you," She watched as Danielle held the letters in her hand, not daring to open them. "Open them, please. They are for you, Danielle,"

As she watched Danielle prise the seal open, Ronnie felt a few tears escape from her eyes, as she remembered all the pain that went into writing the letters. Danielle slowly opened the first letter, her heart and breathing both increasing as she saw the curled writing of her mother.

_3__rd__ July 1989  
__My dearest Amy,  
__It's been one week since I saw you, since I held you, since you were in my arms. They long to hold you again Amy, I long to see your face, to see your yawn – to just see you. I'm counting down the days until we are reunited, until we are mother and daughter again! You have to know that I never wanted to give you up, you're my baby, my sweet angel Amy, I'm your mummy and I love you with all my heart. I can't sleep without you, school won't be the same, my life won't be the same without you. You make me complete. My heart is aching to see you, to hold you, to even smell you – my one consolation is that sometime, in many years, we will be together again and I will be whole. Sleep tight angel.  
__All my love, Mummy. x_

Danielle felt her eyes sting with tears as she carefully folded the letter back up, replacing it in its original envelope before moving onto the next letter.

_7__th__ July 1989  
__My sweet angel,  
__It's my birthday today. I'm 15. 15 years old. I can't function without you; my whole life is dark, sad, depressing. I know there's only 14 years between us and I'm barely more than a child but you mean everything to me, I've never felt like this before, this love I have for you makes my heart ache. I wish I could have protected you, stopped my dad from taking you, I only want you. If I could have you back, it would be the best birthday present ever, I'd never ask for anything ever again. Please darling, you have to know I never wanted to give you up.  
__I love you so much Amy. x_

The second letter finished, Danielle turned to face Ronnie, who by now had tears streaming down her face. "I…I can't read these Ronnie,"

Ronnie nodded, as she wiped away the tears spilling from her eyes. "They're for you sweetie, I…I want you to read them, I need you to know, I…your presents are upstairs Danielle, I kept them for you, I never wanted to let you go even when my dad…said what he did,"

_25__th__ December 1989  
__Happy Christmas darling,  
__I long to be with you. It's been 6 months. I bought you some Christmas presents - some pink shoes and some toys. I spent all my pocket money on you, hoping that maybe I would get to see you, to hold you once more. It's a day for celebration but I can't celebrate knowing that you aren't here with me, I need you Amy. I can't live like this, without seeing you, without knowing how you are. I hope the people who have you bought you presents and let you open them and play with all your toys. Its New Year soon, I wish I could spend it with you; we would be able to see into the New Year together. I can't wait until we see each other again sweetheart.  
__I love you x _

Her first Christmas. Danielle had never thought of the hurt that would have been caused to Ronnie by the separation of them. It pained her heart knowing that Ronnie had felt like this all of her life.

_26__th__ June 1990  
__My perfect angel Amy,  
__It's been a whole year, 365 days since I saw you. You're one year old today! I can't believe that my baby is one; I've missed out on so much. I had an exam today; I couldn't keep my mind off you, off your perfect face. You were so gorgeous, so beautiful; I wish I could be spending this time with you. My arms ache to hold you, to comfort you when you cry. I long to kiss you, to play with you, to shower you with presents but I know I can't. I bought some more presents for you; I've been saving for ages. You would love them, so pink and pretty. I will keep them safe for you my baby. I love you so much Amy, my heart is breaking without you, but yet the day draws nearer until we are reunited.  
__Mummy x_

The tears spilt out of her eyes, falling ever so gently down her face as she carried on reading. The pain, the hurt, not just caused to one but to both of them.

_26__th__ June 1991  
__Happy Birthday Princess,  
__You are two years old today and it's been two long years since I held you. You could have said your first word this year, taken your first step and I missed it. I miss you beyond words Amy, every bone aches for you. I hope that you remember me from the short time we spent together; I think about you every minute of every day. I bought you some little things; just to see a glimpse of your cheeky grin would make me happy for eternity. I'm working hard at school to make you proud of me, I only have a year left and then I can spend time looking for you. I want to earn lots of money, have a nice house, nice clothes, look good to make you proud sweetheart. My only wish is for you to be with me, for us to be together.  
__All my love. x_

A mother and a daughter, separated and so much pain caused.

_17__th__ December 1991  
__My baby Amy,  
__The first snow fell today. I wish I could have spent the time with you making snowmen and igloos, hearing you laugh. It's almost Christmas again. I hate this time of year. Everyone is so happy but not me. I can't be happy, not without you. I bought you some presents again; I spent hours wrapping them up and writing notes to you. When you are older I will show you them, show you that I do care. You mean everything to me Amy, I wish things could be different and we could be together.  
__I love you lots my precious baby,  
__Mummy. x_

Danielle could feel her heart breaking. _Mummy._ For so long, Danielle had longed for hers not realising that for even longer, her mum had been longing for her daughter, for her Danielle.

_3__rd__ September 1993  
__My Amy,  
__It would be your first day at school today. I should be there holding your hand, taking pictures of you in your school uniform, been the proud mum taking you to the gates, meeting the girl who would be your best friend. I can only dream of what you look like, of how you wear your hair, what you have in your lunchbox. I try so hard to picture you, to hear your voice. I hope you are proud of me; I left home, left my dad. I'm working hard to provide a home for us, to buy us clothes and presents. I hope you look into the locket and know that I'm thinking of you everyday because I am, every minute. I wish we could be together Amy.  
__Lots of love, your mummy x_

The tears continued to fall as her heart continued to break for the hurt mother who had hurt her so badly.

"Sophie," She muttered before looking into her mother's eyes once again. "My, my best friend's name was Sophie,"

_July 2000  
__My sweet, dear Amy,  
__It's a new millennium and I am here sat without you. It's been a whole millennium since I saw you, a whole century, two decades. You will have just celebrated your 11__th__ Birthday; you're so grown up my darling. You will be starting high school in September; I only wish I could be there to share that special moment with you. I pray that you are happy and well and know I am here for you, I think of you every moment. I'm living in Ibiza now, still earning money for you. I wish I knew where you were to come and meet you, send you cards and money, to hold you in my arms where you should have always been. I long to see you and how well you have grown up, how beautiful you are and for you to see how proud I am of you.  
__You have my heart baby, you always have. X_

The silence was broken by a loud sniffle from Ronnie, a tissue scrunched up in her hands. She hadn't opened this box in a long time, since she found out her baby was dead. The pain she had felt, it was unbearable, like her whole life had been cursed by one bad event followed by another. Danielle slowly reached out her hand, finally meeting it with that of her mothers. The tears they cried fell together as Ronnie begged Danielle to carry on.

_26__th__ June 2002  
__My darling daughter,  
__Happy Birthday. You are now a teenager. I wish we weren't apart and could spend this moment together; I've bought you a card and a badge and the latest phone. You deserve so much more but buying you presents makes me feel fulfilled; the hope that one day I can give you all the presents I have ever bought you and show you that I never wanted to give you up. I'm still in Ibiza and have a fund set up for you; I put some money aside from every wage I get paid, for you. I can't believe you are a teenager, 13 years old, my baby. If we could be together I would let you shout at me, let you get away with anything, because you are mine. I wish I could see how beautiful you are.  
__I love you more than anything Amy x_

_August 2005  
__My sweet, dear Amy  
__I missed out on some much this yea. You will have got your exam results yesterday. I went out and bought all the papers in London, scanning the results section for your name. Every time I saw an 'A Mitchell' my heart jumped. I know it won't be you, the people who have you will have changed your name but I couldn't help but hope. Whatever name they changed it to will be perfect because you are perfect, but you will always be my Amy, my precious darling Amy. I hope you got the results you wanted, but even if you didn't I am so proud of you. You had your prom this year as well, I wish I had been there taking photos of how beautiful you would have looked. I've missed out on so much Amy. I wish I could spend this moment with you and every other moment, celebrate together but I know the time is nearing for when we will be together again. I can't wait to meet you my darling.  
__I love you so much it hurts. X_

_26__th__ June 2007  
__My baby,  
__18 years old. Today. My eyes are filling with tears as I write this; I can't believe you are 18. My precious baby Amy, 18. When we meet I will give you everything you have ever longed for and more. I wish I could see you, finally meet you, and see your beautiful face. Find the young woman who my perfect daughter has become. My heart longs for you but I know we will be reunited. Happy 18__th__ birthday darling, you deserve so much more than you have.  
__All the love I have ever had, Mum x_

The last envelope in Danielle's hand was different to the others, not pink and girly but white and plain. The words engraved on the front were hastily written and tear marks could easily be seen. _I can't believe I lost you, my darling. _Danielle slowly ripped open the envelope, anticipating what the contents of this envelope would be.

_May 2008.  
__My sweet, dear Angel,  
__My dad told me today that you had died, 13 years ago. I can't tell you how much it hurts, how much my heart is breaking, how much I am longing for you. 6 years old. You were too young, too beautiful, and too young to die. I wish more than anything that you had been brought up by me – this would never have happened. I have spent my whole life longing for you, waiting until we are together and now…now I can't bear to breathe knowing you are dead. I wish I'd have known you, I wish we could be together. I don't even know where you are buried. You have to know Amy that you are my whole life; I don't know how I can go on living without you. You were the only person that has ever had my heart and that I have ever truly loved. I have no more tears to cry now you are gone.  
__My heart, my life and all of my love to you my dearest Amy, I love you more than life itself,  
__We will be together again soon.  
__Mummy x _

"I….I didn't know Ronnie," Danielle whispered as she closed the final letter, her face now a watery sight full of her own tears.

"I know I hurt you badly Danielle but I was hurting too, I never meant any of those things – if I could take them back I would. I wish I could take them out of your head and make them disappear but I…I don't know how. I just want you to be yourself, to not be afraid of me, to love me," Raising Danielle's hand to her face, Ronnie felt the soft touch of her daughter's skin collide with her own soft tears, "I love you so much Danielle, I…I curse myself for causing you so much pain everyday but I was hurting too. I…I thought I'd lost you, you mean so much to me, you were in my thought's every moment of every day."

"I…I just want us to be together Ronnie, to be like every other mother and daughter,"

"I do too Danielle, I really am trying. I just want to be the perfect mum to you, to always be happy so you are always happy," Her crying had subsided slightly however the tears were still streaming down her face.

"I want to see you sad Ronnie, I want…I want to get to know you, to get to know the real you," Danielle spoke slowly, as she tightly held the last letter in her hand.

Ronnie nodded her head as she smiled a watery smile at her daughter, "This is the real me sweetie, I will try real hard to open up to you ok but you have to promise me that you will always open up to me, always tell me what's on your mind. Even if I'm annoying you Danielle, I want to know ok? And we will get to know each other, be able to read one another, but we have to be honest with each other ok,"

She nodded her head as she placed the final letter back in the box where it belong and watched as Ronnie made her way across the kitchen to take her in her arms once again. Danielle knew now that they would get through this stronger than ever, after all honesty always solves everything.


	31. Chapter 31

"_They're beautiful Ronnie," Danielle whispered as she pulled out some tiny pink satin shoes; every present she had seen had been carefully wrapped in pink tissue paper, every crease folded gently and perfectly, each with a note attached, every one addressed to 'my precious darling'. Danielle had felt like crying when she had seen the first presents, first seen the carefully wrapped and stored boxes full of them. "I…I can't believe you kept them all," Her head slowly turned to face her mother who was sat on the double bed watching her daughter, her eyes staring at the beautiful woman sat in front of her._

_A smile graced her face as she looked in awe at her daughter, her hair softly flowing across her shoulder, the colour reflecting in the light. "They were for your second Christmas, I remember," She laughed a little, thinking back to the memory, to the year 1990. "I remember going into the shop and seeing all these little girls with their mums, every one of them holding tightly onto their daughter, and thinking that maybe one of them was you, maybe you were in there with me," _

_Danielle smiled at her mother as she carefully wrapped the shoes back into the tissue paper before placing them back in the box, before making her way over to the bed and into Ronnie's arms. Wrapping her arm around Danielle shoulder, Ronnie smiled and placed a kiss on Danielle's head,_

"_I used to dream every night about you Ronnie, about us being together," Danielle said dreamily as she nestled into Ronnie's shoulder, tiredness overcoming her. _

Ronnie smiled thinking back to the memory of last night as she hung the decorations up. It was 6.30 in the morning of the 26th June and she couldn't sleep, she hadn't been able to sleep all night so in the end she had decided to start decorating for her daughter's birthday, the pink decorations symmetrical and perfectly hung from one side to another. Proudly, Ronnie admired her work before sitting on the sofa, just waiting for Danielle to awake; she was so excited about today.

A few hours later, Ronnie was sat watching her daughter open her presents, proudly watching on and feeling like the proudest mum in the world.

"I…I can't take all this Ronnie," Danielle spoke as the wrapping paper laid strewn across the floor, the vibrant pink colour shining out from the cream coloured carpet. In her hand lay two plane tickets to Ibiza, first class, dated for the 2nd of August and by her side various other presents including new clothes and a camera. The camera, Ronnie had said, was for when the baby arrived so that every date was remembered; every memory shared was captured, frozen in time.

"Yes, yes you can Danielle. I bought everything for you, you deserve it all," She slowly edges her way over to her daughter who was sat on the floor opposite the TV, her legs stretched out in front of her and her eyes darting from one decoration to another, The decorations were still perfectly hung around the room, not a crease in sight, and everyone of them was pink and girly, a brand new design and were edged in a silver band, the words Happy Birthday protruding from them, making both women's eyes sparkle with happiness. Neither could have imagined, only months previously, they would be here together, celebrating Danielle's twentieth birthday.

As her eyes moved from one decoration to another, Danielle could have cried; Ronnie had gone to so much effort, planned everything to what food she had bough and had spent so much money.

"And here's your last present," Ronnie said as she handed over a white envelope, barely being able to contain the grin on her face, desperate for Danielle to just open her final present so she could see her reaction. She hadn't being so excited in such a long time and now she felt like she was going to burst; as if all the excitement that should have been there at Danielle's previous birthday's had all come at once.

She watched intently as Danielle slid her finger through the seal, the small scratching sound filling the air, as Danielle raised her head every couple of seconds to smile at Ronnie who sat proudly watching Danielle, her teeth gently biting onto the moist skin on her lip. She had mesmerised every feature on her daughter's face, every hair on her head and every action her daughter did but she still insisted in her mind to watch her daughter in everything she did. She couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter looked, today of all days, her hair effortlessly sweeping across her forehead, her eyes wide and open, her skin smooth and pristine; she believed her daughter always looked beautiful, more so than herself, but today she looked stunning, despite been sat in her pajamas, and a small baby belly just visible to those who knew, underneath her top.

Danielle slowly pulled a folded piece of paper out of the envelope as she, once again, raised her head to smile at Ronnie; their eyes meeting. Reluctantly, Danielle moved her eyes from Ronnie's to open the piece of paper in her hand, gently running her fingers across the folds.

Curiously, she opened the paper, her eyes immediately drawn to the picture in the middle of the page before she felt the tingles travelling down her spine as she felt the ever so gently touch of her mother's arm wrap around her shoulder, followed by a whisper in her ear,

"A house, our house sweetie," Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing; a house?! Ronnie had already spent so much money, evident by the presents surrounding her but a house! Her head slowly turned to face Ronnie, her eyes filled with amazement and her lips unable to function, the words on the edge of her tongue but unable to string a sentence together. Ronnie could see her daughter struggling to speak, her lips coming together but almost instantly leaving each other as her eyes glanced at the picture to herself over and over again.

"I,I know it's a bit much Danielle but there won't be enough room here for the three of us," 3 of us. Ronnie felt her heart flutter at the words she spoke; she still couldn't believe that in just over ten weeks she had found the one thing she had longed for all of her life; her daughter, her Danielle, but also that she was set to become a grandmother at the tender age of 35, to a precious baby that she knew would help her and Danielle's ever blossoming relationship. "The rent's a bit more than I can afford but with a few more shifts at the Vic and helping Jack out a bit more at the club, we should be able to afford it. And it will be our home Danielle, our first proper home together!" Ronnie had spent so long trying to persuade Minty to swap houses, now that Gary, Dawn and Summer had moved out she felt they needed the house more than him, but eventually it had worked, as long as they had the flat ready for Minty at the end of July.

Danielle's eyes drifted back to the paper to stare at her new home, her mother's new home, their new home. Three Albert Square, a new house just for the two of them, soon to be three. Her hand gently reached out to touch the hand laying on her shoulder as she entwined her fingers around her mother's, gently squeezing them.

"Thank you, thank you so much Ronnie – for everything," Ronnie wrapped her remaining arm around her daughter as she pulled her into a tight embrace, no words were needed as they became entangled in each other's warm bodies; they both knew how much they meant to each other, how they couldn't live without each other, how much love they shared. Danielle relished in her mother's embrace, not remembering a time when she previously been so happy, when everything had been so perfect.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? I've got pancakes!" Ronnie smiled as she slowly pulled herself away from her daughter; feeling content that she knew her daughter's favourite food; she'd even bought huge bars of dark chocolate for a snack later – nothing could be too good for her daughter especially on her birthday.

Danielle grinned at her mother; as she slowly bit her lip, her eyes becoming sparkling and wide. Ronnie immediately stopped herself from raising off the ground; noticing her daughter's worries. Her eyes always became like that when something was troubling her, "What's wrong baby?" she soothed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, twisting it around them.

"I, I can't afford anything like this for your birthday Ronnie," she admitted as their eyes connected.

"I, I don't want anything sweetie, seriously, I have you and that's all I want, all I have ever wanted. What else do I need?" She spoke quietly and soothingly into her daughters eyes as she cupped Danielle's checks in her hands. She was telling the truth, she wanted for nothing and she needed nothing – except Danielle, her dear sweet daughter. "Ok sweetie? I don't want anything Danielle, only you!" Wrapping her arms back around her baby, she pulled her in close, before joking, "A card wouldn't go a miss though!"

Danielle giggled before shaking her head slightly from side to side; so happy that their chat last night had seemed to work and that everything was becoming easier, that telling Ronnie had worries wasn't daunting but almost as if Danielle could look forward to it, knowing that Ronnie would support her through everything and anything she admitted. She was still finding it a bit difficult to read Ronnie's thoughts but everything took time; she just needed to be patient and hopefully I would sort itself out.

"So pancakes?" Danielle questioned as she slowly pulled herself away; their eyes still meeting, still connected, still together.

**I'm sorry for the long delay but I had to revise for my exams which I finished today! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can. I have big plans for this fic so I hope you continue to read and enjoy! And sorry to all the people I made cry in the last chapter, I didn't mean to :P**


	32. Chapter 32

"_Wo, would you mind if I went to see my dad for the weekend Ronnie?" Danielle questioned as they sat on the sofa, slightly apprehensive about her mother's response; she didn't want to leave but there was something she had to do, and now seemed the right time to do it. _

_A pause filled the air as Ronnie processed what Danielle had just said, confused about why Danielle wanted to leave. She couldn't keep her daughter from the man who raised her daughter, the man Danielle called Dad. She slowly shook her head as she turned her to Danielle's. "No," she murmured, desperate not to show Danielle how much she would miss her. _

"_Its just I have to do something. I, I don't want to leave you Ronnie but I just need to sort something out." The plan she had planned was something she hoped Ronnie would love, would make the 7__th__ July 2009, the best birthday Ronnie had ever had. "Are you sure you're ok with me going?"_

"_Yes, Danielle. I, I don't want you to go but I can't stop you. As long as you're happy doing it," Ronnie smiled at Danielle gently rubbing a thumb over her daughter's palm. _

"Are you sure you're ok going to Telford by yourself? I don't mind coming along," Stood at the tube station, Ronnie remained concerned about Danielle's decision to go to Telford. Wasn't she enough? Why did Danielle feel the need to see her father? Ronnie knew she couldn't keep them apart, he had brought her up after all, but she felt slightly defeated, as if she wasn't enough for Danielle. In reality, she knew that maybe Danielle just needed a break, they had spent the past two months in each others company constantly, and that Danielle would open up to her when she wanted. Danielle's bag was been held tightly onto by Ronnie's remaining hand, whilst the other hand was pulling Danielle into a close embrace.

"I'm fine Ronnie, really. I…I just need to see my dad for a few days. I'll be back on Monday," Danielle softly spoke into Ronnie's ear as her arms grasped tightly onto Ronnie's back, her hands joining in the middle of it. In her heart, she knew she didn't want to leave Ronnie, she didn't know if she would be able to survive but it had to be done; she had to do what her mind was set on; it would benefit Ronnie.

"Ok sweetie, But you know I'm here for you ok! Anytime, night or day, if you need to talk, I'll be here." Her fingers traced through Danielle's hair as she parted from her daughter, her hand moving to trace her daughter's check bone, sending impulses down her daughter's spine. Their separation was short lived as Ronnie pulled Danielle back into a tight hug, not really wanting her daughter to leave, but she was an adult, twenty years old, what could she do? "Take care of yourself Danielle,"

"Ok Ronnie," Danielle smiled to herself, she knew it would be hard to leave but it was harder than she thought, after the caring way in which Ronnie was treating her. "I…I, my train," Danielle said reluctantly as her eye caught sight of the screen above her.

Ronnie reluctantly raised her head to look at the screen, her hold on Danielle being relaxed for just a moment, before hugging Danielle again, not wanting to let her out of her sight, "I love you baby," she whispered before planting a kiss on Danielle's head and releasing her daughter.

"I love you too, Ronnie," Taking hold of her bag, Danielle placed one last kiss on Ronnie's check before making her way through the barriers to the platform. At the top of the stairs Danielle waved one last wave before vanishing out of sight, much to the displeasure of Ronnie.

Sighing, Ronnie looked around her not knowing what to do with herself now Danielle had gone, her daughter had been her whole life for the past two months and now she was gone, she wasn't sure what to do. I'll just wait another five minutes to make sure she's ok, Ronnie thought as she took a seat on a bench facing the stairs, occupying herself by twisting the ring on her finger.

On the platform, Danielle's head couldn't think about anything but Ronnie as her train pulled in, she hoped she would be ok, it was only for a weekend and it was only to collect some things for Ronnie, for her birthday. Danielle was also slightly apprehensive about seeing her dad again, they hadn't spoken in months and he hadn't even sent her a birthday card. Walking onto the train, Danielle sighed hoping she was making the right decision and leaving Ronnie for the weekend – it was only three days, they would manage. She took a seat on the right hand side, her luggage on the seat next to her as she looked out of the window.

The journey was long and tense for Danielle as she tried to keep herself occupied, however each attempt was short-lived. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, the tiny buzzing sound only just audible. As she fished it out, her heart skipped a beat as she saw 1 New Message, flashing across the screen.

_Hey Danielle, just texting to check you are ok. I miss you already baby, love Ronnie._

Danielle smiled to herself, as she reread the text over and over again; the words become imprinted upon her mind. She could always rely on Ronnie to make every situation seem better; now all she had to do was create the perfect reply…

It had been over half an hour already but Ronnie was still sat on the bench, it didn't seem right to leave without her daughter, however Ronnie reluctantly got up to leave after sending a message to her. Her phone remained in her hand, patiently waiting for a reply as she walked out of the tube station. Her head was torn over where to go; the flat, the club, the Vic? None sounded very appealing without her darling daughter there to accompany her.

She slowly made her way over the flat before redirecting herself to the Club; the flat would be full of Danielle's possessions and would make Ronnie feel lonelier than before, lonely without Danielle or her smile, the dimples in her checks, her voice…Digging the keys out of her pocket, once she reached the club door, she felt the recognisable sound of Peter Andre blasting out from her phone; Danielle she thought. _Behind closed doors. _Danielle must have changed her ringtone; she knew Ronnie loved this song.

_Don't worry Ronnie, I'm fine. I'm missing you so much. Monday can't come quick enough! I love you xxx_

The message made Ronnie's heart flutter, as she reread it over again. Just the thought of Danielle made her weak at the knees. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked into the club, gently closing the door behind her as she continued to reread the text. She put the phone back in her pocket before proceeding into the office, and being faced with none other than Jack Branning.

"No Danielle today?" He questioned as he raised his head up from his desk, to stare at the love of his life. The more time he spent away from her, the more he longed for her, more he felt he needed her.

Ronnie turned to face Jack, he didn't deserve to know. He was nothing to her since she had found Danielle, since he had slept with her sister. He just hurt her over and over again, tearing Ronnie's heart in two "Nope,"

"She hasn't got fed up of you already has she?" he said jokingly. However, he could immediately see that his attempt at a joke hadn't worked as Ronnie looked at him with eyes of stone, the piercing glare stabbing into him. "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean it,"

"Well don't say it then," Ronnie replied as she searched through the papers strewn across her desk, not in the mood for an argument with Jack. Her mind was always focused on Danielle and without her here; it became crystal clear that they needed each other, well that Ronnie needed her. She sighed loudly as she collapsed onto the chair adjacent to her desk, gathering the papers in her hand together to form a neat pile placed on the center of her desk. Her fingers skimmed through the edges of the paper and her eyes narrowed, as she shuffled the back of her hair with her remaining hand.

Jack sat watching Ronnie intently; she looks so beautiful when she's flustered he thought as a small smile crept across his face. "Are you ok Ron," He questioned in a calm yet confident tone, hoping not to upset her further.

"Yes Jack. I am fine," She replied as she continued to look through the paperwork, her breathing become louder as she became more stressed, "Where is it?!"

"Where's what Ronnie?"

She shook her head as she sighed once again, giving up on her search, her fingers absent-mindedly flicking through the pile of paper in front of her, "The party on the 6th, I can't do it anymore,"

"Ronnie! It's been booked for months - a big student do. We can't just bail on them," Jack gaped, aghast as how a once committed Veronica Mitchell could suddenly become so unreliable – not turning up for weeks. He knew she had found her daughter but he was a father too, a working father, couldn't she do both?

"I'm sorry Jack." Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Ronnie was slightly disappointed to not have any unread messages as she stared at the screen, as if thinking that if she looked at it long enough a message would appear. "I have prior arrangements," Her thoughts drifted off to Danielle; her scan was booked for the 7th and Ronnie wanted to spend the night before with her daughter, not falling through the doorway at four in the morning after having a night packed with students.

"You can't keep doing this Ronnie, _we_ had plans," He stressed, as he rested his head on his arm which was resting on the desk, his shoulders become hunched.

They were getting nowhere as Ronnie too rested her head in her hands, shaking her head, "Doing what? I am quite capable of looking after my daughter and running a club Jack, but Danielle comes first, and if you don't like that then I'm sorry but she comes first,"

Danielle's train had pulled up in Telford train station, her stomach churning in her stomach and her nerves evident across her face; she shouldn't be nervous, she was only off to see her dad, the man who had brought her up. She slowly tugged her bag off the train as she let her eyes study the train station, where she had been so many times before. It looked different, it felt different, and it didn't feel like home. She closed her eyes for a second as her mind drifted off to Ronnie, wondering what her mother was up to, if she was even thinking of her.

Half an hour later, Danielle knocked on the door of the house she grew up in, nothing felt quite right, it didn't feel like home, like where she was suppose to be. As she bit her lip and knocked once again, the door opened. Andy Jones stood there, a blank expression upon his face which soon turned into a smile as he saw his daughter.

"Dani!" He stepped outside the door, and pulled his daughter into a hug who barely had a chance to reply before he questioned her again. "What are you doing here? I was meaning to send you a card but I lost your address! How are you? How's London?"

Inundated with questions, Danielle didn't know where to begin or how much to tell him; she had already decided that she wasn't going to tell him about Ronnie, knowing he wouldn't approve. She smiled before replying, "I'm good, everything's good Dad"

They made their way into the living room, Andy taking his daughter's bag from her grasp and indicating for her to sit down, a smile still evident across his face. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

"No," Danielle's eyes darted around the room, her eyes fixating on the pictures which were hanging from the walls, a small pause between her answers "thank you,"

"Oh, ok" Sitting down on a seat opposite Danielle, Andy just simply watched her, it had been so long, too long. What would Lizzie have thought? "So, how long are you staying?"

"Just until Monday," She replied, her eyes meeting with those of her fathers, mirroring smiles appearing on both of their faces. "Do you, would you mind if I took my things upstairs?"

"No, no of course Danielle. You know where your room is," Danielle slowly made her way out of the room, smiling as she past her dad, and picking up her bag. She slowly made her way into her room, taking in all the features she had grown up in as she placed her bag on the carpet lining her bedroom. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she collapsed onto the bed, scrolling down to Ronnie's name, before pressing the dial button.

"Hey. Ronnie?"

**So just why has Danielle gone back to Telford? Don't worry though, Ronnie and Danielle will be back together soon ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all your reviews! It's only a short chapter and a bit of a filler but I might be able to update again tomorrow! Don't forget to watch Samantha Womack on All Star Mr and Mrs tonight! **

Her phone vibrated on the desk, sending a shock down Ronnie's spine at the surprise. Her hand reached out to grab it, knowing who it was before even looking, as she slid it up and placed it on her ear, her heart pumping fast as she heard the quiet voice of her daughter. She ignored the loud sigh from Jack, as she started talking,

"Hey baby, how are you?" she questioned, her voice warm and maternal, as she placed the phone closer to her ear, as if it would somehow bring Danielle closer to her.

Danielle sat herself down on her bed, leaning her head against the pillows as she let her spare hand rummage across the bedside table, flicking through the things she had placed there before she left. "Mmm, I'm ok," she sighed, not wanting Ronnie to know how much she missed her already. "How are you?"

Ronnie stood up from her chair, pushing herself away from the desk and was making her way over to the office door when Jack spoke, "Ron, where are you going? You can't just go!" His voice was cold and stern, sending a few chills through Ronnie's body.

"One second Danielle," She said through the phone, before pulling it away and covering the mouth piece with her hand, her head turning to face Jack. "I'm just off to speak with Danielle, Jack – and I don't want you listening to our conversation," She said before turning her head back, her blonde hair swishing from side to side as she did so. Jack wouldn't understand – he didn't understand, Danielle was her baby. They weren't together, and Danielle was pregnant, almost three months pregnant. She needed protecting from people like Jack; needed protecting from the hurt, from the pain, from everything and it was Ronnie's job, as her mother, to do that. She left the office, slamming the door behind her, out of frustration from Jack's cold behaviour – he had daughters, he should know.

She made her way to the toilets, locking herself into one of the cubicles, away from everyone and anybody; alone with her daughter. "Sorry sweetie," She smiled to herself as she sat down on the toilet's lid, her daughter's smile flashing through her mind. "Is everything ok? Did you get there ok? How's your…your dad?" She questioned, hoping that everything was fine, that Danielle was fine, and that her daughter's 'dad' had been treating her daughter how she should be treated.

Danielle sat on her bed, a picture of Lizzie, Andy, Gareth and herself on her knee, her fingers tracing across her mother's face, whilst listening to the soothing voice of Ronnie, "Everything's fine, it feels a bit weird to be back," she laughed nervously, "Dad's fine, fussing as always," Ronnie felt a jolt of hurt shoot through her heart, somebody was doing the job that she should be doing, she should be looking after Danielle and fussing around her, not some other person.

However, Ronnie couldn't let her selfish thoughts get in the way of her relationship with her daughter; she had to show Danielle that she didn't mind other people caring for her daughter. In reality, it pained her to hear that somebody else seemed to care about Danielle as much as she did; she was Danielle's mother, she should care the most. "Oh, that's good then," An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds as neither woman knew what to say, being apart was causing them both pain, and they were longing for each other; everything been easier when they were face to face. "I miss you Danielle," Ronnie spoke quietly, her spare hand softly wiping away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I miss you too Ronnie, more than you know," Danielle whispered, unable to continue looking at her adoptive mother in the picture, the guilt creeping in at replacing her. She loved Ronnie, loved her more than anything, but she also loved Lizzie, the mother who had brought her up and had cruelly been snatched away from her too soon, way too soon. She felt tears fall, uncontrollable tears, as she thought about both Lizzie and Ronnie and how much she missed them, how much she really needed a mother.

Ronnie felt her heart almost burst, at the words of her daughter; every word she spoke, had ever spoken to Ronnie was precious but none as precious as the words she had just heard, the words that had floated through her ears. "Oh, Danielle baby," She murmured, her voice barely audible as she heard the sniffles down the phone, the meer sound of the them causing her heart to break, "I wish I could be there with you,"

"Me too, Ronnie," Danielle managed through her tears, the endless stream now falling down her face. The sound of her father's footsteps made Danielle jump, as she made her excuses to leave Ronnie, "I have…I have to go Ronnie, sorry. I love you," She hung up the phone as quickly as she could, as she wiped the tears from her face, just in time for her father to enter her room.

"Everything ok Dani?" He questioned as he edged closer to his daughter, who sat on her bed, the picture of the four of them on her knee, one of the last pictures of them as a happy family. "I miss her too, Dani, every day," He said as he gently placed a hand on Danielle's arm, before bringing her into a hug, attempting to comfort his daughter as his eyes welled up. Why had the world been so cruel as to take such a precious, beautiful woman he though? Why her?

At the club, Ronnie had tidied herself up in the toilets, gently rubbing her tears away and brushing her hair from her face. She had wanted to speak to Danielle, to really speak to her, but they were interrupted by Andy; she didn't even get to tell Danielle how much she loved her. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she gently traced her finger across the wallpaper on her phone, a picture of Danielle and Amy in the flat. They both looked so happy, so content, so beautiful. Sighing, she placed it back in her pocket before making her way back to the office, to face Jack and a whole load of questions.

"Co…could I look at some old photos dad?" Danielle questioned as she pulled away from their embrace, smiling at her dad as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yes, yes of course Dani," He replied as he stood up from the bed, racking his mind as to where all the photos were stored. "I think they are all downstairs, we can look at them together,"

"Ok dad," Danielle smiled, "I'll be down in a minute," She stood up from the bed, gently placing the photo back where it belonged and running her fingers through her hair, as her dad left the room, gently shutting the door. Danielle aimlessly looked around the room, sighing to herself, before following after her father.

"Look at your hair on that one dad! And Gareth's!" Danielle laughed, as they flicked through some of the photos. They had been sat there for over an hour, simple laughing and remembering the memories of the past. Each one bringing joy to Danielle's heart at the fact, that in just over a week she would be able to share each and every memory with Ronnie.

"I've really missed having you around Dani!" Andy said as he smiled, turning to face his daughter, a grin gracing her features as she smiled back.

"I've missed you too dad,"


	34. Chapter 34

**I said I would update again today and I have! Yay! Another short chapter (Sorry!) but I promise the next one will be longer and there may be a return of another character, which won't necessarily be good for Ronnie and Danielle…**

The station somehow felt different to Danielle as her train pulled up at Walford Station; like she couldn't remember how it had been before she had left to go to Telford. She had spent a lovely weekend with her dad, reminiscing over old times and just spending time together and when Monday morning had arrived, she was slightly nervous to leave, however she was desperate to see Ronnie, to see her mum. She hadn't spoken to her dad about why she was going, about why she had to go back, about Ronnie or the baby; she had just wanted a care free weekend without any pressure, without having any arguments or discrepancies with her father.

Pulling her bag off the train, Danielle sighed, the long journey sending fatigue down her whole body but her body becoming wide awake when she reminded herself that she was about to see Ronnie, a smile gracing her face just simply at the thought. Heaving the bag over her shoulder she set off down the stairs, her heart beating faster as the distance between her and Ronnie was becoming shorter every second.

Ronnie Mitchell sat waiting at the station, on the same bench she had waited on only days previously, her anticipation at seeing Danielle once again causing her heart to do somersaults. She hadn't known for anyone to have cared about somebody so much, to have loved and missed a young woman so much; but she had, she had missed her little girl beyond words. Every moment they had spent apart, she had thought of her daughter, about what she had been doing, how she had been feeling. The loud broadcast over the tannoy informed her that Danielle's train was just about to leave; her baby had got of the train and they were about to be reunited once again. Her heart beat increased; she could feel it pounding in her chest, as she stood up watching the figures intently walking down the stairs.

Danielle slowly walked down the stairs, watching her step so she did not fall, as she looked over the top of the barrier to see if Ronnie was waiting for her. A spot of blonde in the crowd showed Danielle that she was, as she breathed heavily to calm her nerves. She hoped that the weekend hadn't changed Ronnie – or herself for that matter – and that everything would fall back into place like it had done before she had left. The photographs she had collected, and the teddy, named Digby, she had brought with her were for Ronnie's birthday; to show her mother a glimpse of the past neither one of them could reclaim.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, nervously looking around to see Ronnie; seeing her from above had helped Danielle see she was there but amongst the crowds of people, many who she had seen on train, it was impossible for her to see. But one blonde hair caught her eye and Danielle knew simultaneously that it was her mother so she pushed her way through the crowd, her bag hitting the passers by as Danielle mumbled sorry to every person that she hit.

Ronnie looked around, desperately trying to find her baby; she had been worried that she would forget what Danielle looked like, what she sounded like but as soon as her eyes latched onto her daughter, a dazed and lost look on her face; she knew everything would be ok, that nothing had and nothing would ever change.

"Danielle!" Ronnie cried out, in the hope that Danielle would see her.

Danielle jumped as she heard her name being called; knowing instantly who it was that had called it. She turned her head, her eyes wandering around the station trying to find Ronnie when their eyes connected. "Mum," she whispered, the words slipping uncontrollably off her tongue but yet feeling so perfect when they fell, as she began to run into Ronnie's arms.

"Danielle!" Ronnie cried once more as she ran up to her daughter, her arms outstretched, wrapping around her daughter, once they were reunited. Ronnie pulled Danielle in close, knowing that she was never going to let her daughter go again, kissing her on the top of her head, ruffling Danielle's blonde hair as she did so. "I've missed you so much baby, so much," Ronnie whispered into Danielle's ear, her grip remaining tight.

"I've missed you too mum," There that word was again, effortlessly leaving Danielle's mouth, her voice only just audible, but still it shot through the ears of Ronnie. The word _mum _ringing around inside her head, making her feel light headed and dizzy. Danielle hadn't meant to say it; it had just slipped out, but it sounded perfect, almost natural. Ronnie, her mum. Maybe she wasn't ready to say it all the time; but it still sounded so perfect, so normal.

"So how was it?" Ronnie questioned as they left the station, Danielle's bag now draped across her shoulder whilst her remaining arm held tightly onto Danielle's waist.

"It was ok," Danielle replied, as she smiled at Ronnie, their steps in time with each other as they progressed into the Square.

"I promised Roxy we would go and see her at the Vic, is that ok?" Ronnie spoke again, her voice warm and soft, as she pulled Danielle into her. The physical contact with her daughter been one of the things she had missed the most; just the opportunity to hold her baby.

"Yes, yes that's fine Ronnie," Danielle replied as they made their way to the Vic door, "Do you want me to take that?" She asked, her hand indicating to the bag weighing down Ronnie's shoulder.

"No sweetie, I'm fine," Danielle was unconvinced, as she raised her eyebrows, "Really baby, I'm fine." She smiled as she pushed the door open, allowing her daughter to enter first. Danielle stepped inside taking in the surroundings which had become oh so familiar to her over the past couple of months.

Upstairs, Roxy heard the slamming of the door and immediately knew who it was. She practically ran down the stairs and threw herself onto her niece, who almost fell over at the weight of her aunt. "Dani, you are never going away! Not ever! Me, Amy and your mum have missed you too much!"

Danielle giggled as Roxy released her, Ronnie appearing by Danielle's side and gently placing a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"There's some coffee upstairs and you can tell us exactly what you did!" Roxy said before leaving her sister and niece and retreating back upstairs.

Danielle turned her head to smile at Ronnie, the hand lying on her shoulder bringing her some comfort. Ronnie grinned at Danielle, "Let's go and sample this coffee then! If it's anything like last times – I'd stay away!"


	35. Chapter 35

The 7th July flew around faster than both Ronnie and Danielle could have predicted; every day spent in each others company making them more relaxed and improving their ever growing mother-daughter relationship. The two women sat on chairs lining the corridor of the maternity unit, Walford General, clutching each others hands as Danielle scanned her eyes across the white walls. Ronnie, intently, watched her daughter as she saw Danielle's eyes run around the room, tightening her grip on Danielle's shaking fingers. The nerves were clearly visible, the nerves Danielle had admitted to Ronnie; she had just wanted everything to be fine, for the baby to be ok. She had admitted how scared she was that she would be punished for aborting her first baby and then thinking about aborting this one, but Ronnie had supported her, comforted her and told her everything would be ok, that this baby would be ok and they would, soon, be a happy family of three. The morning had flown by, Danielle cooking Ronnie a birthday breakfast and had promised that Ronnie would receive her present later in the day. The past couple of weeks Danielle had aroused suspicion that she was up to something as she kept sneaking off, kept visiting the Slaters and had insisted on Ronnie visiting the club more and more. Ronnie had allowed her to do so, but secretly had been worrying about what Danielle had been up to, and every moment they spent apart Ronnie had been nervously waiting around for a text or call from her beloved daughter.

"Danielle Jones," Her name was called out as Danielle reluctantly stood up, removing her hand from Ronnie's. Ronnie simultaneously stood up, before placing her hands on Danielle's shoulder and whispering that everything will be ok. Danielle remained looking forward and gently bit her lip with the edge of her teeth, as she walked into the room; Ronnie smiled gratefully at the doctor, a trained sonographer, as she followed Danielle.

"Ok Danielle, if you lie on the bed and just lift your top up then I'll get ready," The doctor made her way over to the left hand side of the bed and indicated for Ronnie to pull up a chair next to her daughter. Ronnie did so and smiled at Danielle who smiled back, extending her hand out for Ronnie to take, which she did so in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, so this might be a bit cold Danielle," she explained as she placed a clear jelly like substance, ultrasound gel, across Danielle's stomach. Ronnie felt Danielle's hand squirm in hers at the temperature change and she gently rubbed her thumb over Danielle's hand. Danielle turned her head and smiled a nervous smile at her mum, before facing back to the doctor.

Following the doctor's actions with her eyes she breathed heavily, as she watched the ultrasound probe being placed on her stomach. The doctor moved it around on her stomach before she finally found a heartbeat. The sound filled the air, floating through both mother and daughter's ears, as their eyes connected and Ronnie gently squeezed Danielle's hand in hers.

Ronnie felt her eyes well up, the tears brimming, as she heard her grandchild's heartbeat – the sound been the most perfect sound since she had found her baby, and heard her voice. Her mind drifted back to when she had had her first scan with Danielle, at just over five months gone. Things hadn't been as advanced back then, the technology still in its early stages, but she still remembered everything that had happened and the sound of her own baby's heartbeat. Both women's eyes drifted to the screen as the doctor pointed out the features of the forming baby,

"So here's the head, and you can just see both its feet and hands," she explained as she pointed to the grey and black image on the screen. Danielle held her breath as she watched the screen, unable to contain her excitement at producing something so perfect, but yet so alien like. "Everything seems to be fine, everything's forming how it should be and it's the right size. From the size of the fetus, I would say you were around 13 weeks gone, due to the small movements it is making." Both Ronnie and Danielle nodded at the doctor's estimate, both knowing for it to be right, and the confirmation that everything was going ok, that the baby was, at the moment, healthy and forming perfectly.

"It's beautiful Danielle," Ronnie whispered as she felt Danielle's hand clasp tightly around her fingers, her voice quietly breaking as the tears still began to form.

"So I would say, you are due around the 27th December to the 2nd January but I will be able to give you a more accurate estimation at your next scan," The doctor explained as she pulled the probe off Danielle's stomach, wiping away the remains of the ultrasound gel from the end of it. She passed Danielle some towels to wipe her stomach, and Danielle smiled at Ronnie as she did so, relieved that as Ronnie had promised everything had been fine. "I'll print out a picture of the scan for you to take and you'll need to make another appointment before you leave – between 18 and 22 weeks so that will be end of August or beginning of September,"

Ronnie and Danielle drunk in the details the doctor explained as she handed over an image of the completing person of their family; both Danielle and Ronnie being overwhelmed as they looked at the image. They left the room, contently happy and made their way over to the reception desk to book the next scan, neither women speaking, as no words were needed, before leaving the hospital and catching a cab back to Walford.

The journey flew by as both women doted on the picture Danielle held protectively in her hand; picking out the bodily features they could both see. The smiles were plastered across their faces, not dropping for even a second of the journey. They arrived at Walford, still staring aimlessly at the picture, and gently clambered out of the cab, making their way along the short distance to the flat.

Their bubble was cruelly burst as they reached the bottom of the steps, with both women facing the man who had cursed their lives.

"Veronica," He spoke coldly and calculating as he smugly smiled at the two women, Danielle gently stepping behind Ronnie in fear as she held the photograph tight. She knew exactly what this man was capable of and she wasn't letting him hurt her – or her mum or child – again, not after they had just gotten over it.

Ronnie simply shook her head, the smile dropping off her face as she stood between her dad and daughter, she wasn't going to let him hurt her, it was her job as her mum to protect her child and that's exactly what she was going to do. Her voice was calm as she spoke, determined to prove to Danielle that she wasn't going to change just because Archie Mitchell had made a reappearance, "We don't want you here, nobody does,"

"Veronica, I'm your dad," He spoke matter of factly, turning his attention to his cowering granddaughter, stood nervously behind her mum, "I see you and Danielle have made up, have you not got fed up of her yet?"

Ronnie shook her head, unable to believe her father, as she moved her arm behind her back, extending a hand for Danielle to take, which she did. "Just go," she spoke coldly, her voice not rising above the tone she had spoken before, "This isn't your home,"

"Oh but Veronica it is. I want to stay here and see my daughters and granddaughters – now you've found your Amy" Ronnie felt her temper flare, just seeing her father there had caused her blood to boil, why did he always have to spoil everything? However, she knew she had to remain calm, if not for herself, for her main priority in life, her daughter.

"You are not wanted," Ronnie said as she tightened her grip on Danielle's hand, feeling the nerves building up inside her daughter's body.

"You may not want me, but what about Roxy? What about your Danielle?" How dare he say her name? Ronnie thought, how dare he even mention her? She was way too precious to be ever associated with him, even her name was too precious for him to mutter. She shook her head in disgust at her father, who carried on speaking, "Let's ask her shall we?"

"Don't you dare," Ronnie muttered under her breath as she tried to stop her dad from reaching her daughter, her actions failing as he walked around Ronnie and grabbed hold of Danielle's spare arm, her whole body flinching in terror at his touch, "What's this then?" He questioned as he pulled the scan from Danielle's tight grip, her eyes flooding with fear as she watched her granddad.

"A scan?" He spoke, "You're not pregnant are you?" He smirked as he saw Ronnie's protective motherly arm wrap around Danielle's shoulder and her head moving to Danielle's ear, whispering something he couldn't hear. "Taking after your mother I see, at least you have faired a little better, not falling pregnant at fourteen," Ronnie felt Danielle squirm in her protective grip as her dad spoke, feeling at a loose end of what to do; protecting her daughter being the only thing she needed to do, but even then she felt like she was failing. "It's the kid I feel sorry for, having to grow up with you two," Archie continued as he reveled in the pain so evident across both his daughter and granddaughter's faces.

Danielle felt sick as Archie spoke, a lump forming in her throat, as he voiced her fears. Ronnie's soothing words had helped to make her forget everything he was saying but those words he had spoken were echoing through her head, how could he be so cruel?

Enough was enough for Ronnie as she felt Danielle tense up in her arms, sighing heavily as she moved forward, "You don't know anything," she spat as she reached out her hand to grab the scan picture, knowing just how much it meant to both herself and Danielle.

Archie, however, retaliated holding the scan higher into the air before smirking, "Not so fast V, I want to take a look at my great-grandchild," He informed the two women as he brought the picture down and started studying the not-yet-fully formed child. Ronnie took this as an opportunity to snatch the photo out of his hand, his grip tightening as he saw Ronnie reach out her hand, and photo unfortunately ripping in two at the force of both grown family members.

"Look what you've done now V, always ruining everything!" He said as the air filled with the gasps of both women, Danielle looking distraught as she watched the image of her child falling onto the concrete. Ronnie quickly grabbed it off the floor as she ushered her daughter up the steps and inside the flat, the tears falling down Danielle's face as she tried her best to comfort her daughter.

"Nobody wants you here, just leave. You are nothing to me, and nothing to my daughter," she shouted as she slammed the door on her father, never wanting to see his face again; he was evil beyond imagination.

She heard the quiet sobs of Danielle crying over the broken image of her own child, in the living room where she had run into at soon as they had entered the flat. Ronnie double checked the locks on the door before gently approaching the living room, her heart breaking as she heard Danielle crying and breaking even more as she saw her daughter's tears falling onto the torn picture. She felt a lump lodge in her throat as she sat down beside her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping her arm around Danielle's shoulder and the other one around her waist. Danielle simply fell into her mother, the tears falling thick and fast, as she cried over the scan photo.

Ronnie kissed the top of Danielle's head as she gently moved her hand up and down Danielle's forearm, as Danielle continued to sob gently into Ronnie's shoulder, the picture tightly being held by Danielle's right hand.

"I'm sorry baby," Ronnie whispered as she felt Danielle clasp her hand tightly onto her top, the tears seeping through the fabric on to her bare shoulder, "I didn't know he would be here…if I did, I would have made sure he was gone. I would have protected you more sweetie…I'm sorry,"

Danielle raised her head and smiled at Ronnie, as her mother wiped away the tears with her thumb, that were spilling out of Danielle's eye and falling effortlessly down her face. She didn't speak, she didn't need to; both women knew how each other were feeling. Ronnie wrapped her arm around her daughter's back and pulled her into a tight hug, closing her eyes tightly as she did, feeling the arms of her daughter wrap around her own back.

"How about you get me my present now?" Ronnie cheekily asked as she tried to turn the conversation away from Archie and back onto their own lives. Danielle grinned at Ronnie as she let herself go from her mother's grip and left the living room to go and fetch the card and present she had gotten for Ronnie, gently placing the torn picture on the table as she left the room.

Ronnie sighed as she looked at the picture, gently readjusting it to meet along the tear; it must have been some force to break it in two, she thought. But that's Archie Mitchell all over, ruining everything for everyone she angrily though.

The silence she encased herself in was broken as Danielle came in, the tear stained cheeks still visible but the tears no longer there. In her hand was a card and a package wrapped in pink tissue paper, a smile gracing her face as she sat back down next to her mum, hiding the teddy at the side of her, out of Ronnie's eyesight.

"Happy Birthday Ronnie," she whispered as she handed over the presents, leaning back and supporting herself against the back of the chair and placing a hand gently across her stomach. Ronnie mirrored her daughter's actions and gently leant back to, smiling at her daughter as she did so.

Firstly, she opened the card taking in every detail as she did so; the first card from her baby. The me-to-you bear graced the front of the card with the pink letters spelling out 'mum' across it. Her heart filled with love as she opened it and read the message Danielle had written to her. _To Ronnie, Thank you for being you. Hope you have a great birthday, lots of love from Danielle. _

"Thank you sweetie," Ronnie explained as she planted a kiss on Danielle's head before placing it up right on the table and moving onto the present, gently unwrapping the pink tissue paper desperately trying to not rip it. In her hand lay a pink photo album, her breath being hitched inside her throat as she realised exactly what Danielle had spent her time doing.

Gingerly, she opened the front cover to reveal a message from Danielle; _For all the times you couldn't be there. _She gently turned the page and inside were pictures from Danielle's childhood; every single year Ronnie had missed, every moment, every precious day. It was all in there, each with a little memory written by Danielle, along with the date the photograph was taken.

_3__rd__ July 1989. One week old._

_26__th__ August 1989. First holiday to the beach, Cornwall. _

_3__rd__ September 1993. First day at Telford Junior School._

_26__th__ June 2007. 18__th__ Birthday Party with family and friends._

Every memory Ronnie had ever wanted was there, seeing the smile across her daughters face in the pictures, the cheeky grin lit up her face with joy. She couldn't believe Danielle had gone to so much trouble, however her face fell as she reached the last page.

_7__th__ July 2009. First scan._

There was a blank space, a page for the picture, for the scan of her grandchild. She felt her heart fall rapidly in her chest as she wrapped her arm around Danielle, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you so much for this Danielle; really it's the best present." She grinned as Danielle returned her smile,

"I got you this as well Ronnie," Danielle explained as she pulled out the teddy from her side, her teddy. "His name's Digby,"

"Digby…" Ronnie whispered under her breath as she once again embraced Danielle; knowing that everything was going to be fine; the return of Archie Mitchell was not going to ruin their relationship, it had become cemented. He was not going to hurt them anymore.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Archie will be there to cause more problems and how far can it go before it effects Ronnie and Danielle? **

**I tried to update earlier this weekend but the site wouldn't let me so I wrote an extra long chapter for you all! Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**This is just a filler, as I got a bit stuck on how to get where I want with this story so sorry if it's rubbish. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Ronnie and Danielle decided they would go and tell Roxy the news about Danielle; it gave them a chance to explain and meant that Archie wouldn't break the news to her. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell her, it was just they both felt – Danielle mainly – that now wasn't the right time, she wanted to tell her in her own time. Last night, Ronnie had insisted that Danielle sleep in her room; she wanted to protect her daughter from her father, and she wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of looking after her only child.

Ronnie had spent the night watching her daughter, not daring to even get a wink of sleep, incase her father came back. She knew she was being stupid and overly protective but she _needed_ her daughter, she needed to protect her. Her eyes were now aching to close, despite it being the early hours of the morning, but nothing was going to deter her from the plans for the rest of the day; she was there to support her daughter and that is what she was going to do.

"Danielle?! Are you ready sweetie?" Ronnie called as she fastened her jacket, her bag draped across her shoulder, taking one last glance in the mirror, fastened onto the hallway's wall, smiling at her reflection.

"Yes, I'm here Ronnie," Danielle said quietly as she closed the living room door, biting her lip ever so gently as she did so. The action didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie, who cupped her daughter's face in her hands, making soothing actions with her thumb across Danielle's cheeks.

"It will be ok sweetie," She whispered, as she stared into her daughter's big brown eyes, the eyes that she had stared into every day for the past couple of months and now knew like the back of her hand. Danielle poised her lips, ready to speak.

"Wi…will you tell her please Ronnie?" Danielle questioned quietly as she felt Ronnie's movements on her cheeks slow, her eyes darting from those of her mother's to the floor.

Ronnie gently raised Danielle's head upwards dragging her daughter's eyes from the floor to meet hers, her voice loving and motherly as she spoke, "Of course Danielle – if that's what you want,"

Danielle smiled at Ronnie as she spoke; her mother always knew the right thing to do, the right thing to say, the right actions, she really was perfect. Instantly, Ronnie smiled back as she pulled Danielle into a tight embrace, knowing how her run-in with Archie had started to shatter her baby's confidence, after so many months of building it back up.

Gradually, they pulled apart before leaving the flat hand in hand to go and visit Roxy, walking across the Square in the summer breeze. Danielle apprehensively walked across the Square, her eyes darting from one local to another, afraid that her eyes would clasp on the eyes of Archie Mitchell. Unfortunately, they did as they made their way over to the Vic doors, Danielle's whole body tensing up and shaking with fear, notifying Ronnie of who she had just seen. Slowly turning her head, Ronnie sent her father a look of hate as she ushered her daughter inside the Vic, whispering to her that she will follow her in, in a minute.

Inside the Vic, Danielle slowly made her way upstairs, slightly apprehensive about being in there by herself. Of course she had been in the Vic many a time but not without the guidance of Ronnie, and the continued support she continued to show to her. However, her nerves evapourated as soon as she saw her aunt and baby cousin, who had grown so big.

"Hey Dani, where's Ronnie?" Roxy questioned as she handed her daughter over to Danielle, who gently bounced Amy up and down.

"Erm…" Danielle spoke quietly as she grinned at her cousin, before pulling faces to make her laugh, "She…she bumped into your…your dad outside," Danielle stuttered, shivers spreading rapidly down her spine as she dared not speak his name, "She said she'd only be a minute,"

"Oh," Roxy said, the thoughts whizzing around her head, the one at the forefront of her brain, was why was her father back? She soon snapped back into reality as she saw Danielle staring at her, attempting to configure her thoughts. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Amy's due a feed if you want to do that. Stuff's in the kitchen," Roxy reassured Danielle as she placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, before watching her niece walk away and her attention turning back to her older sister.

Outside, Ronnie's temper was flaring; her father had no right, no right at all to just wander back into her life, or her daughter's life. She felt nothing but disgust for this man, the hatred and evil attitude he had shown towards her, and felt ashamed to call herself his daughter.

"I told you, we don't need you here!" She spat at him, making sure that Danielle was well and securely inside before confronting him, her finger stretched out jabbing at his face.

"I'm here to see Roxy and little Amy," Archie mimicked, his voice cold and calm.

"We don't want you! Don't you get it! Nobody wants you," Ronnie said, her voice rising but only slightly as not to alarm anybody inside or outside, and not to worry her precious daughter.

"I'm sure that's not true Veronica, what about Peggy? And I want to be here for my great-grandchild," He smiled sarcastically at his daughter, relishing in the pain it was obvious he was causing her.

Ronnie shook her head in disbelief, her father was a nasty piece of work, but now she couldn't fight back, she couldn't physically hurt him; she had to show Danielle that she had changed for good. "We are not your family!"

"There's a little bit of me in you Veronica, do you not remember what you said to Danielle on that night? How you chucked her out?"

"No! No!" Ronnie cried out, she was not like him, she wasn't.

"Yes V, you can't change, your just like me. And thinking that time will heal the wounds you caused her is wishful thinking," He snarled as he approached her, his breathing touching her face and making Ronnie squirm, "She'll never be able to forget those things you said to her, those cruel things. You're her mum and you threw her out, you hurt her, you _used_ her, humiliated her…"

"You are wrong! You are wrong!" Ronnie shouted before slapping her father across the face, her temper flaring uncontrollably and the temptation become too much. Her actions were immediately regretted as her breathing became loud and erratic before she made her way into the Vic and slammed the door behind her. She leant back on the door, after making sure it was locked, and sighed, her breathing become normal and slower; preparing herself to see her daughter.

"Ron?" Roxy called as she looked around the bar, her eyes fixating on her sister's body supported by the door. "Why did you hit him?"

"What?" Ronnie sighed in disbelief, "He's back, he's back to keep me and Danielle apart,"

"Well you can't let him succeed, give him a chance eh?" Roxy protested, Archie was her father and she loved him. She couldn't help herself but she did, her thoughts were softening towards him, he had come back for them, for her maybe.

"Give him a chance? Give him a chance?" Ronnie cried out, carefully lowering her voice as she realised her shouts were echoing, "You don't know what he's done Rox, he's already hurt Danielle, hurt my baby, and he's only being back 5 minutes!"

Roxy looked at her sister, confused, as Ronnie made her way over to pour herself a drink. "I thought you'd stopped that Ron," Roxy told her sister, concern in her voice. She knew her sister's way of coping with her grief had been to drink but now Danielle was here, there was no need.

"I just need to calm down Roxy," Ronnie said before gulping down the vodka and placing the shot glass on the bar, the taste remaining stuck in her throat. "I can live with him hurting me but not my daughter," Ronnie replied quietly, a desperate plea being issued by her eyes as they stared at Roxy.

"Why what's he done, Ron?" Roxy questioned as she sat on the stool opposite, placing her hands gracefully on the bar, "Please," She gently placed her hand's on Ronnie's, giving her sister a small smile.

Ronnie sighed heavily, it was now or never. She had promised Danielle she would break the news and that's what she was going to do; it wasn't going to be their little secret anymore, everyone was going to find out. She had wanted to keep it a bit longer, just to themselves – and Stacey, who Ronnie was sure Danielle had told – just for a bit, to feel like the one person her daughter could confide in.

"He ripped her scan up…he ripped it up and threw it on the floor," Ronnie slowly confided in Roxy, trying her best to keep her temper hidden at her father's actions.

"Scan?!"

"She's pregnant Rox, my little girl. Just over three months," Ronnie slowly said, a smile breaking out on her face as she did, the anger she had was nothing compared to the love she had for her daughter.

Roxy was unsure how to act, was it good news? Bad news? However, as soon as she saw the smile across Ronnie's face, a once rare real smile, she couldn't help but grin too as she pulled her sister in for an awkward hug across the bar. "Oh that's great Ronnie! Another Mitchell!" She said as she nestled into Ronnie's hair, before pulling back, the laughter almost uncontainable as she realised, "That means you're going to be a grandmother Ronnie!"

Ronnie smiled at Roxy, "I know Rox. Can you imagine?!"

"How's Danielle feeling about it?" Roxy questioned as they made their way across to a table opposite the bar.

"Good. She's looking forward to it, but that's why he…why he needs to go Rox. He's shattering her confidence, taking the happiness away from it all,"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Ron," Roxy stuck up for her dad, unable to believe he would be so cruel. This was a helpless twenty year old after all, just past her teenage years.

"He does Rox, and that's why," Ronnie struggled to speak as she thought about how much this could effect her and her sister's relationship, "That's why I've decided to take Danielle to Ibiza. There are too many memories here; I don't know how long we will be gone…"

"Is Danielle ok about all of this?" Roxy interrupted, desperately wanting her sister to stay, there were sisters, a pair, and they had such a close bond.

Ronnie nodded gently, "We go tomorrow…"

**So will Danielle and Ronnie go to Ibiza? And if so, for how long? Will they say goodbye to Walford forever?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the delay in posting this, I've been so busy and hardly had time to write the past week but I have updated my other three fics as well so you have plenty to read! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Walford here we come," Ronnie smiled at her daughter as they clambered into the taxi, hearing the boot slap shut as the driver forced it closed. Danielle sat, uncomfortably, with the seat belt strapped below her bump, cradling it in her hands. A smile graced her face as Ronnie sat beside her, soothingly placing her hand on Danielle's knee. "Ok sweetie?"

Danielle gently nodded as she turned her head to stare out of the window, breathing heavily as she did. Ibiza had been amazing, they had had such a good time there but they both knew it was time to return, Danielle's due date was creeping ever closer and the restrictions on pregnant women flying was becoming a stress on Danielle's mind. The sun beat heavily down on the black cab, radiating its heat inside and causing Danielle to break out in a sweat, feeling the effects of the heat more so in her current state. It hadn't been so hot in England in such a long time; last time they were here it was heavily raining.

"_I hate airports," Danielle admitted as they relaxed in the departure lounge, staring at the rain drops running down the large glass panes. "I'm always the one to get caught at customs. I remember last year, we were going to France and I got beeped at the machine and Gareth couldn't stop laughing. I only had a pair of tracksuits and a vest top on! It was so embarrassing," Danielle rambled on. "This big woman had to come over and pat me down,"_

"_Well, you didn't get stopped this time…" Ronnie shrugged as she edged closer to her daughter, smiling as she did so. She loved just looking at her daughter, just staring into her brown doe eyes and knowing that she was hers, that this little girl – well this woman – was hers, all hers._

"Do you think Amy will have grown up a lot?" Danielle innocently questioned as they drew closer to Walford.

"Yes she'll be a fully fledged teenager when we get there," Ronnie joked, seeing the unimpressed look fade across Danielle's perfect features. She saw Danielle's eyes look down on her stomach, gently reaching out for her mother's hand and placing it underneath hers,

"It's kicking again," Danielle whispered, as she saw Ronnie's eyes light up with joy.

"_Ronnie! Ronnie! Come quick!" Danielle cried as they settled themselves into the apartment. Danielle hadn't seen Ronnie move so fast, as she jolted into the spacious living room, panic overcome on her face,_

"_What is it Danielle? What's wrong?" She asked, concern echoing through her voice – worried that there was something wrong with the baby. _

"_Come here quick," Danielle indicated to her right, moving slightly over to create a space for Ronnie. As soon as she was seated, Danielle grabbed Ronnie's hand and placed it on her stomach, as she watched her mother's eyes glisten with happiness. _

"_Can you feel it?" Danielle whispered as she felt the butterfly like movements continue inside her. Ronnie nodded as she grinned at Danielle, not wanting to move her hand from her baby's stomach. This was real, she was sat here – next to her beloved daughter – and she was feeling the precious kicking of her unborn grandchild._

"Careful!" Ronnie cried out as the cab drew to a rather rapid halt, sending both Danielle and Ronnie forward, Danielle clutching her stomach. She relaxed back and let out a large sigh, whilst under the glaring stare of her mum, "She's almost 6 months pregnant!"

"Look, I'm sorry love but that car came out of nowhere," the driver said as turned around in his seat to the unimpressed stare of Ronnie, whose attention quickly turned to her daughter.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Ronnie soothed as she edged closer to Danielle, not caring about the seatbelts restriction or how uncomfortable it was for her; all that mattered was her daughter and her grandchild.

"I'm fine Ronnie," Danielle replied, flashing her mum a smile as she did so, trying to prove to her ever protective mum that she really was. "Really, I am" she stressed, realizing that it didn't matter if she was telling the truth or not; Ronnie still wouldn't give up pressing her daughter for more information.

"_Why didn't you tell him who I was?" Danielle cried as she stormed into the apartment; this was the first time she had shouted at Ronnie but with her hormones all over the place, everything was stressing her out. _

"_Danielle," Ronnie's voice remained calm as she tried, and failed, to calm her daughter down. "It's complicated ok; I didn't want him hurting you,"_

"_Oh, and that's all you think about, isn't it!" Danielle cried out loud again, as she paced around the living room not daring to give Ronnie eye contact, who stood at the doorway pleading with her daughter._

"_You're pregnant Danielle! I was trying to protect you!" _

"_Protect yourself more like," Danielle muttered, before raising her voice once again, "You don't want me to ruin your fun over here by letting everyone know who I was!"_

"_It's not like that Danielle," Ronnie was pleading with her daughter to understand, she wasn't protecting herself, she wasn't. She was trying to stop her darling daughter from getting hurt; she knew what he was like. He was a player and would only end up using her baby and causing her more pain. "He's a player, he will only hurt you!"_

"_And you know that how? He's my age Ronnie, I wanted some fun, a nice night out for once and you won't let me!" _

"_He's thirty Danielle!" Ronnie blurted out as she let her breathing relax, she couldn't shout at her daughter, she couldn't and she wouldn't. She had changed and she had to prove it, no matter how hard it was to make Danielle understand. "And what about our baby?"_

"_You're so unbelievable!" Danielle cried as she fell back onto the sofa and crossed her arms, wondering where she had gotten all this anger from. "Everything is about you," she accused as she pointed her finger at her mother, "You want your fun without me getting in the way, after all who'd want a daughter like me?" Danielle mimicked, shocked at how easily the words had spilt out of her mouth. _

_Ronnie froze, as her mouth fell open. "Danielle," she whispered as she approached her daughter, kneeling on the floor in front of her, the pain shooting through her skin as she was reminded of the memories she would rather forget, "I thought we'd got over this,"_

_Danielle couldn't bear eye contact with her, dodging her eyes from Ronnie's. She hadn't meant to say it; it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment, she could see the pain that had flashed across Ronnie's face, the hurt. She hadn't meant it, she hadn't._

"_I didn't mean it, I…I'm sorry Ronnie," Danielle spoke quietly as she thought about her actions to her mother, the woman who had proved her love and regained the majority of Danielle's trust, regretting the words that had slipped out. _

"_Baby," Ronnie embraced Danielle in a hug as she felt a few stray tears leak through her top, ruffling her daughter's hair as she did so, "You know I'm sorry don't you sweetie. If I could take it back I would,"_

That had been their first proper argument, the first argument when Ronnie had known exactly who Danielle was. She felt stupid relieving it in her mind but at the time, it had felt like the right thing to do.

"Ready?" Ronnie asked as she opened Danielle's door, the suitcases at her feet, as she helped Danielle out. Despite having just over three months to go, her bump had grown considerably in the past month and was causing Danielle a few problems with her back especially when she had been sat down for so long.

"Ready," Danielle smiled, looping her arm through Ronnie's as they dragged the suitcases to the Vic doors; Danielle pulling the smaller one but still struggling.

"Dan! Dan!" Stacey's shouts echoed through the Square, causing Danielle to turn and smile at her best friend, "You didn't tell me you were coming back so soon!" Stacey embraced her best friend, acknowledging Ronnie with a nod. Despite both having the same interests at heart – Danielle – they didn't always get on.

"I…I wanted it to be a surprise," Danielle replied, hoping that Ronnie would back her up, as she pulled away from Stacey.

"You've gotten so big!" Stacey explained as she studied Danielle's bump, "Look like yer gonna pop!"

Danielle sighed, typical Stacey Slater, but that's why she loved her, "Thanks Stace, that's what I really wanted to hear," Danielle smiled sarcastically at her friend, protectively placing a hand on her bump.

"Only joking Dan," Stacey laughed as she once again pulled her friend into a hug, oh how she had missed her, "I'm so glad you're back Dan, but I have to go and work on the stall – I'll talk to you later without Miss Protective watching us! I hope she behaved herself! She whispered into her ear, leaving Danielle in a fit of giggles as she walked off.

"What did she say?" Ronnie questioned as Danielle continued to laugh, the joyous sound making Ronnie's heart burst with love and sending tingles up and down her spine, as they attempted to heave the heavy suitcase through the considerably smaller door.

Danielle shook her head, as the smile remained on her face – some things were best kept secret, away from the parents. Ronnie narrowed her eyes slightly at her daughter, thinking greedily that she wanted to know,_ needed_ to know, what had made her daughter laugh.

However, her attention was soon taken away from the situation as Roxy came bursting in, Amy fixated onto her hip. "Ron! Dan!" She cried out as she ran over to them, embracing them in a big hug. "Did you have a good time? I've missed you both so much!"

"It was great Rox," Ronnie pulled away from Roxy, standing next to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, smiling as she did so. The first summer she had spent with her daughter, and the best one of her life. Danielle playfully smiled at Amy, before coating her in kisses.

"So, what stories do you have to tell me Dani? I hope your mum didn't act inappropriately – if you know what I mean!" Roxy winked at Danielle whose face flushed red with embarrassment. At the same time, Ronnie playfully hit her sister, shocked at how she could suggest such a thing, especially in front of such innocent ears of her daughter. She knew Danielle was pregnant and knew what that had entailed but still, any mention of 'it' around her daughter came as a shock to Ronnie; her daughter was too young to hear anything of the sort.

Half an hour later, they were sat in the lounge drinking orange juice and still discussing their holiday; Amy had since fallen asleep in the arms of Danielle who was gently brushing her fingers through Amy's soft blonde hair. It had been about six weeks since she had seen her cousin and aunt and she had missed them both like crazy, and Amy had grown up so fast.

"There has to be at least one story, you were away for six weeks!" Roxy moaned as Ronnie refused to tell her any details, or even spill a tiny amount of information.

"Nothing happened Roxy," Ronnie declared before standing up, stretching her legs and making her way to the door, slowly pushing the handle down, "I'm off to get another drink, want one?" Roxy shook her head, determined to find out some gossip from this holiday, "Danielle?" Ronnie called out, to be greeted with a simple shake of her head and that gorgeous smile.

Within seconds of Ronnie leaving, Roxy jumped up and joined her niece on the sofa, "So, what happened?"

"I can't say, she'll kill me!" Danielle explained, hushing her voice to a quiet tone desperate for Ronnie not to hear, gently rocking a sleeping Amy in her arms.

"I promise I won't tell Dan," Roxy replied, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Ok, ok – one story" Danielle gave in, "Well we went to this restaurant and Ronnie was getting a bit tipsy, even though she said she wasn't," Danielle giggled to herself as she remembered, "and she kept saying that her feet were cold whilst holding her cheeks in her hands, and then she asked the waiter for a bucket of ice," Danielle struggled to control herself as she carried on the story, Roxy now joining in, "and then…then she started pouring herself more glasses of wine and somehow she ended up throwing it at the waiter! It was so embarrassing but it was hilarious!"

"Danielle!" Ronnie appeared at the doorway, a glass tightly cupped in her hand, joking with her daughter, "I thought we agreed – we weren't telling anyone!"


	38. Chapter 38

It was now nearing the middle of September, and having had her second scan and the tests coming back showing the baby was healthy both Ronnie and Danielle were delighted. It was an unusually hot day for September and the Queen Vic was packed with locals gasping for a drink to quench their thirst.

Ronnie had decided to teach Danielle the basics, more so that she could keep an eye on her precious daughter as she helped out behind the bar. It was also nice to teach her daughter something new, something like riding a bike which she never got the opportunity to do.

They were stood at the pump furthest from the main part of the bar, so they could have a little privacy and so Danielle didn't feel so self conscious about doing it in front of the people, who thanks to Archie Mitchell had learnt about her unplanned pregnancy a few weeks back. There had been a few snide remarks, mainly from the other teens from the Square but with Ronnie's assistance, Danielle had learnt to ignore them and her confidence had slowly started to resurface.

Archie Mitchell seemed to have faded into the background, and disappeared for a few days at a time from Ronnie and Danielle's views but deep down, their nerves were as prominent as always that he would pull them both apart. Ronnie tried to be brave and put on a front when he was around but, naturally, she was just as scared as her little girl that he would ruin the relationship they had both worked so hard on.

"Just gently bring your hand down," Ronnie guided Danielle as they pulled the pump down together to fill a pint glass. "And pull it back up now,"

However, Danielle nerves shone through as she pulled the pump back up a little too slowly and the liquid overflowed the glass and split all down the sides, Flustered, she apologized to her mother again and again, "Sorry Ronnie, sorry,"

"Hey, it's ok sweetie, don't worry," Ronnie soothed as she got a cloth and wiped up the remnants, before placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "Roxy still does that after years of it Dani,"

Danielle managed a small smile before looking up at her mum, still as beautiful as ever she silently remarked. She felt Ronnie wrap her fingers around her hand and place it on her growing stomach, and saw her eyes light up as she did so, "It likes you, it always kicks when you do that," Danielle whispered to Ronnie.

Ronnie beamed as she heard her daughter speak, everything was turning out perfect and Danielle was blooming every day – her confidence returning and her stomach growing day by day. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Ronnie replied, her voice quiet not wanting to ruin the moment they shared.

Danielle shrugged lightly, "Mmm," she replied, "A few," Knowing full well she had chosen some names she found it difficult to lie to her mother, but she wanted to keep them a secret for a while longer and surprise Ronnie once she told her.

Ronnie nodded, recognizing the signs that her daughter didn't want to talk about it; she always bit her lip when something was worrying her and Ronnie realised this and decided not to push her daughter any further. "Shall we give it another try sweetie?"

A few glasses later and Danielle had perfected how to pull a perfect pint, Ronnie beaming as she relished in the success that she had taught her baby something new. They had just got themselves settled on the bar when Archie entered the pub, along with Janine.

"There's someone asking for you outside your flat," Archie snarled as he entered the Queen Vic; a place which he almost had control of until that night. He looked in disgust at his granddaughter, who, so causally, had taken away his little Veronica.

Ronnie refused to answer as she carried on serving the punters and keeping a motherly eye on her daughter, who was engaging in conversation with some of the locals.

"Veronica, don't ignore me," Archie continued, "I'm your dad,"

"Get out," Ronnie spat under her breath, desperate not to draw attention to herself and hoping that her baby wouldn't see the discomfort that her mother was in. "Nobody want's you here,"

"Somebody want's you at your flat though, he doesn't look happy," Archie relished in his daughter's discomfort and could see, despite Ronnie's best attempts, that she was squirming every time he spoke and nearened her precious daughter.

Ronnie breathed in deeply and continued to serve the customers, desperately trying to show that her father wasn't getting to her. She brushed past Danielle and comfortingly placed her hand on Danielle's hip for just a second to show her that everything was ok.

Danielle, having overheard everything that her grandfather had said, turned to face her mother and whispered into her ear, "You can go and check it out; I'll be fine here with Roxy,"

Looking slightly reluctant, Ronnie agreed as Danielle squeezed her hand; at least she's with other people Ronnie thought as she pulled out of her daughter's grip and got ready to run, not wanting to spend too long apart from her baby, "Call me if anything," she emphasized, "if anything happens ok baby?"

Danielle nodded before watching her mother run out of the Vic's back door and onto the street, and then slowly turning her head back to the bar to serve the next customer, who was all too familiar to Danielle, "Da…Dad?" she stuttered.

Ronnie ran through the Square; annoyance for having to leave her baby but also curiosity for who this person was. As she reached the bottom of the steps leading to the flat, she was slightly out of breath and saw a man in a suit banging on the door. At first glance, she thought it was Jack but then realised it wasn't.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She shouted as she walked up the steps, her arms crossed across her chest. The man swiveled round and Ronnie's face fell in shock, "Joel…"

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a bit of writers block but I'm hoping to move this story on quite quickly in the next couple of weeks. Hope people are still reading and enjoying this and if you have any baby names for Danielle's baby just leave a review with the names in. Just as a bit of inspiration for me lol ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've found it really hard to get back into this story so I'm sorry if its not what you were all hoping for. Thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think!**

"Dad?" Danielle stuttered again, as she came face to face with the man she thought had

given up on her. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, she cared for him greatly, but he never seemed to make the effort and there was never the right time to tell him about her pregnancy. There was never a right time for anything, Danielle sighed recalling the reason why she had come here in the first place.

"Dani, he said I'd find you here!" Andy replied, smiling at his daughter. He couldn't see behind the bar but he could sense something was quite right, his daughter didn't seem right. She didn't look like she was expecting him, judging by the paleness of her face and shocked expression.

"Who said?" Danielle whispered, as she felt Peggy's presence behind her. It wasn't that she couldn't already guess, she knew already, but she couldn't quite believe it. What did he have against her? Why was he always trying to make things difficult? For once in her life, she was glad Ronnie wasn't with her. She already had so much explaining to do and without Ronnie there, there were no questions asked.

Before he father could muster up a reply, Peggy butted in, "Who's this Danielle?"

"This is…is my dad," Danielle smiled and unconvincing smile, before gesturing to her dad, who awkwardly stood on the other side of the bar.

"I'm Peggy," Peggy introduced herself, shaking the man's hand as she did so; "I run this pub!"

Andy nodded, before turning back to his daughter. Her hair had grown so much and she had put on a bit of weight around her face he thought to himself, but she still reminded him of his Lizzie. They were so alike, so caring and beautiful; it was a shame she wasn't here to see their daughter so grown up.

XXX

Outside of Ronnie's flat, her face had fallen as she came face to face with her first love. No longer the handsome teenager she remembered, he was older and larger with a receding hair line.

"Ronnie…you look surprised to see me," he spoke, a voice that was fairly memorable to Ronnie, the same dark eyes looking at her like they had all those years ago. They were the same as her baby's.

"I…I wasn't expecting to ever see you again," she spoke gently, as she remained on the bottom step, staring up at this stranger. "Not after you left me," she added the final sentence as a murmur; still unable to get over how this man had left a fourteen year old pregnant girl. When she needed him the most, he had let her down. He had left her alone and pregnant – vulnerable and scared.

"Wait," Joel began as he moved down the steps until he was directly opposite his teenager lover, "Your dad told me you wanted me to leave,"

His voice was calm and tender and Ronnie wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Her mind was also set on something else – her pregnant daughter. She was in the pub by herself with Archie, with that disgrace of a man who didn't deserve to be involved in either of their lives. Suddenly anger flooded through Ronnie, maybe if Joel had stayed, maybe Danielle would have grown up with her, with her mother. None of this pain would have been caused, none of the hurt or rejections.

"You think I wanted you to leave me? I was six months pregnant Joel and you left me," Ronnie spat out before attempting to walk away.

"Why did you send me a message then? Asking me to come here and see you?" Joel questioned as he called after the stunning blonde woman making her way down the street.

XXX

"You're pregnant?" Andy gasped in shock as Danielle entered the living room above the Vic. Peggy had invited him up there whilst Danielle finished serving some customers and he had had a few minutes to look around. The pictures dotted across the room held some familiarity, something about them and the people in them had created questions in his mind.

But the shock of seeing his twenty year old daughter pregnant – heavily pregnant – had wiped them from his mind.

"Pregnant?" He could only repeat the words as a whisper as he sat down on the sofa, head in hands in shock.

A tense, awkward silence filled the air as Danielle maneuvered herself onto an arm chair opposite her father. She sat down cradling her bump, hoping that Ronnie wouldn't burst in on them. She had to have a chance to explain, to let him know _why _she had done it – the feelings of loneliness and the need to be mothered after Lizzie had died.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andy whispered after a few minutes of them of sitting in each others silent company.

"I…I didn't know how," Danielle admitted under her breath. It was the truth – for once, and it was pain free to admit it.

"You could have rung me up any time, or come and visited," Andy rambled on, Danielle paying half of her attention to him and half on the small movements she could hear downstairs.

She sat there awkwardly whilst he spoke and when he finished, she remained in her silence. Looking up from her feet, she connected her eyes with her dad's, who was staring at her large bump. She attempted a small smile but it quickly faded away when she realised she wasn't going to get one in return.

"So when were you planning on telling me? When it was born? Five years? Ten years?"

Danielle squirmed under the pressure, not knowing what to say or do. This was her dad, the man who had brought her up for the past nineteen years and here she was, in his company, not knowing what to say.

"You know how hard it is to not have your family around you, is that what you were going to put that one through?" Andy said spitefully. Both were sure that's not what he meant but Danielle couldn't help but feel immense pain surge through her body as he said those words. Family. She had two and she wasn't sure which one she was most loyal to. She loved them both equally but Ronnie was her mum, Walford had become her home and she couldn't help but feel that with her dad around the mother and daughter relationship she had craved would disintegrate and she would be left with neither of her parents.

Her train of thoughts was broken by a single word. A single word by the person she loved more than anything.

"Danielle?"


End file.
